Time Flip
by mamabot
Summary: Have you loved Shockwave's secretary in my past ficlits? Well here is her whole story we are working on. Barricade will be this OC's mate. Her alt form is TARDIS -like, but she is not THE TARDIS. Protective and smart, perfect for Wave Industries' (copyright NightStalker13's AU.) lead designer and our favorite enforcer. Now with added OC's. Dovetail,Cooley,Sangria, Chamfer...
1. Chapter 1

**Flips of Time**

O_kay you all must start here. on 1ForSorrow2ForJoy has a beautiful painting of our lovely secretary-to-be._  
_Disclaimer? Timeflip belongs to my son, who very much belongs to me. The second time I have used one of my boys' OC's. (Skyslicer can be found in Infernal Fire.) We have gotten several compliments on her both on da and fanfic, so Sunspot and I got to talking about bringing her story to life. He wants her paired with a Decepticon Police Officer since her alt is a Police Box with TARDIS traits. The mech-one that stood out was Barricade. The dear boy wanted her to have been on Sabath's-Shockwave's team during the war and an accident got them separated. This is why when she shows up at Wave Industries (copyright =NiGhT-sTaLkEr13) she is so protective and loyal to him. He specificlly asked that I write her trying to get him out, and something goes 'sideways'. Thus this is how she finds her alt-form._

_Next Chapter in Progress (but my editior has to finish his research paper before we can post it.) There maybe some M chapters later that he won't know about, but we will see. For now, enjoy._

_I do NOT consider this a crossover because she is NOT __**the **__TARDIS, but she does have TARDIS qualities. Irony, you might say considering our gifted commisioned artist is from England._

~~00~~

The blue & white femme in her hardened battle armor turns back to her Commanding officer, Military Operations Commander Shockwave and one of the Decepticon faction's lead engineering designers. Smoke is billowing from the hole in the wall of their work station. Shockwave is firing back through the hole made by a distant Autobot cannon with his new seismic arm cannon.

"Commander!" She gets his attention for just a second.

"Are they all out?" He snaps. It's not a mean snap, it's a precise clipped order.

"Yes, sir. Just you."

"Take these!" He motions to one more box of backed up data pads beside the smoldering and sparking console while continuing precise weapon discharges.

With the flash of light from her helm top, she grabs the box and warps out of the smoking room. Swiftly she rushes to the command deck, hands it directly to Soundwave. "Situation report."

"Shockwave is the only one left. I have to go back and get him out but he's being stubborn."

"Officers are. Go," the TIC overrides her own CO's orders.

Smiling, snaps her arm to a salute and warps out of his presence.

Coughing and sputtering she makes her way towards him. "Shockwave!"

Now he **is** mad, "I ordered you OUT."

"TIC overrode that, please, there's nothing left."

Shockwave ignores her and keeps firing hitting his target. Climbing over the fallen beams, comes to his side and touches his arm making ready to follow Soundwave's orders and warp him out. A blast hits the outside wall beside their battlement hole, tearing it wider and changing those plans with her being dislodged.

She has no weapons. She's only a aid, a secretary, an assistant… a peon. Not even worthy of a second look from her faction leader. Barricade had promised her safety within the Deception's walls when she first joined. So far, he has been correct. But now…

"Oh dear Primus," her lemon yellow optics go wide at the approaching Autobot division.

Shockwave spares one look to her, "I told you to go. I can fight, you can not. Soundwave and the others will need your assistance with those diagrams. You and the rest of the team can help him if something should happen to me."

She shakes her head, "No, no one can but you Commander."

Leaning his determined helm in, she sees he is not kidding, "Listen to me very carefully. I have no patience for this attitude. So you have a choice, save yourself, or I will terminate you for violating two officer's orders."

She swallows hard and nods. He kicks a bigger hole in the wall and checks to make sure her light begins to blink, as he begins to push his way and making a hole in the advancing horde. She is almost evaporated when another electro-static cannon volley comes past, clipping Shockwave's shoulder and passing through her fading image.

Tumbling an spinning through the vortex of time and space, Timeflip begins to feel nauseous. And scared. With thanks to Skywarp she was just getting a better handle on her warping abilities and making them useful. Pranks were for the past and her childish ways, he made it clear, they were the past. As Commander in charge of training those with this unique gift, it was his duty to also inform them of their unique punishment as well. Quite painful and disorienting. It was also his duty to inform them of their unique problems.

She had not told him of her addition gift: time travel. She figured it best not to mention that until she had mastered warping. Now, she wishes that just maybe she **had** told him. For spinning through this vortex she can't find anything tangible to latch onto. Did she want to go back to childhood and watch the war upstart again? Did she really want to go to the future and find out if her faction won or lost. No, right now, she just wants Barricade or Skywarp.

Closing her optics once more, she tries to quell her racing and rambling thoughts. She focuses on that beautiful silver face trimmed with navy blue and the soft warm red optics. He always has a smile for her. _Even in school. Although she was a quiet nerd, he was a quiet and sneaky jock. Not only was he sneaky enough to slip a wet cold drink down a bot's back in passing, he was sly enough to make it look like it was someone else who did it. Just as sneaky, he would follow her home, at a distance, just to make sure no one picked on her._

_When she confronted him about the crystal flower in her locker, he just flushed and shrugged. This time, he did not try to blame someone else, nor did he deny it. He wanted her to know but just wasn't sure how to react now that she knew. To save his dignity, gives him a sweet smile and clutches it to herself._

Training all her focus now, she zeros in on Barricade and his sweet blush. For a moment, she could almost smell the school cleanser and the latest cafeteria experiment and then

**_Poof! Crash._**

Slowly bringing her optics online finds herself crumbled in the alley of a major city. A small but major city. Looking around, she notices, everything is so… tiny.

And then she hears the voices. Oh no, what was it Skywarp said, "camouflage until you have more information and get your systems realigned." Timeflip scans the nearest thing. "Police Call Box" whatever that thing is.

Next order of business, putting herself into stasis, to calm all her systems down.

~~00~~

Upon reawakening, Timeflip is calm, cool and organized. Not only that, the nausea seems to have passed as well. Taking a breath, she gives herself time to explore this world. Soon enough, she finds it to be called Earth. She knows it's where Lord Megatron is planning to install the second half of her team's project.

A gleam of hope rises in her spark. Now that she knows where she is, she knows she can get back. And luck of all luck, the very planet her leader aims to invade. Just maybe she can give him some more recon intel and be an asset to her faction!

Once she is satisfied with her gathered information, she tries to head back.

Fate is not on her side as her vortex opens. Sure, she returns to her beloved home of Cybertron, but this is not her time. No, not this. Crystal City is gone. Shattered. A wasteland. Not just Crystal City, everything. There's no sign of life. There is no sign of hope. Not only has the war been lost, but life as well?

Too devastated and broken-sparked to try leaping again, she makes her way toward Kaon. Hopefully, she continues to pray, there will be someone waiting for her. One bot in particular is at the top of her prayer list. Slowly she trods through the decimation.

As she moves through the rubble that was once a vibrant and active city, she finds pockets of hope and relife. Yes, here, they are rebuilding. This refugee shelter welcomes her in with no thought to her insignia, except to remove it. They show her that both Autobot and Decepticon insignia's are no longer used. The war is over. There are only Cybertronians now.

"What year is this? What is going on?" Timeflip feigns it off as if she has amnesia or PTDS. The last thing she needs is for these people to know she can travel through time. They would be begging her to stop all this. And as much as she would like to set things right, she just knows it's not her place to. After all, what is right? Who is to say something good hasn't come from all this? Who knows? Most certainly not her.

Settling her down, they call a medic over. The vibrantly waxed red mech kneels before her and checks her optics. "Kn-knockout?"

He lowers his hand, "Yes, do I know you?"

"No, you probably don't and I don't expect you to… but…"

He sees her insignia and folds a hand over hers in comfort, "You alright, little femme?"

"N-no." He squeezes asking her to press on the question burning in her optics, "H-have… have you seen Barricade?"

Knockout's smile beams, "Yes, I have. He's not here, but I can get a hold of him. Do you want to talk to him?"

She nods, tears streaming down her face and choking back her sob. With all the destruction she has seen, and how brave her Barricade is, she thought for sure he had been lost. In a rare show of tenderness, Knockout pulls her against his frame. "Shhh, it's alright. The war's over, you're safe and so is he. Although, I can't imagine how someone so young knows him."

That makes her giggle, "I'm older than I look, sir."

That makes him push her back and look into her optics with soft warning, "No more titles or ranks, sweet thing. Well, unless you come to my berth and then you can call me Master." The lit of his brow makes it clear his words were all for show. They both know it when she giggles and blushes back lightly.

Rising, he takes her hand to his forearm like a gentlebot., "Come on, we have a call to make."

The lines are horrible and crackling with static, but she hears all she needs in his deep baritone, "Timeflip! Oh Primus we thought we lost you in that explosion!"

"I'm fine. I just got… lost."

"Lost? How could you get -oh. That kind of lost."

"Yeah, Ithat/I kind of lost."

The silence holds them for a few moments before he mutters something over his shoulder to someone else in his room, "Look, I can't leave here right now. I'm kind of temporarily in charge until someone else can make it in. I'm in Tarn. Think you can make your way here?"

"I'll warp in."

"NO!" He snaps too quickly.

"Barricade?"

"I'm sorry," he almost whimpers. "I don't want you getting 'lost' again."

"O-okay," she flushes to his sweetness.

"I know where Tarn is. I can walk."

"No, talk to Knockout, he will get you here safely." Then lowers his voice, "I've missed you so badly."

"Me too," she whispers back. And then the line fizzles out.

Closing out the dead line, Timeflip turns to Knockout, "Barricade is waiting for me in Tarn. Can you get me there?"

"Yeah, I can do that. I have a transport of equipment heading to that clinic." He can see hope coming back up in her optics again, "Welcome home?"

She nods.

"Come on," the red mech ushers the blue femme towards her navy blue mech.

~~00~~

It's rare for warp'ers to use ground transport. But for Timeflip it is vital that she got there un-warped and in proper time. The transport seemed to take forever to reach the remains of Tarn. A huge, massive tower stands in the middle of the city. Like a monolith, or a guard's tower. From all sides, it can see for klicks beyond klicks.

The transport circles the tower and then lands at it's base. Reaching over, Timeflip grabs several cases and follows the other bots from the transport towards the clinic.

Hearing the sirens, she and the others hop out of the way. She never saw him unfold. All she knows is one moment she was on the sidewalk with a couple crates of medical supplies and the next moment crushed in two barreled arms of a panting mech.

"'Flip, oh 'Flip. You're really here!"

Hearing her name from that deep baritone, she relaxes and lets him drown her in words of comfort although bending her armor a bit. "Barricade, give, just a little?" she squeaks.

He pulls back and now she can look up into his vibrant glistening optics. Beaming she chirps, "Hi, 'Caide. Miss me?"

Swooping down, captures her mouth in their first kiss. Her optics go wide and she gasps to his capturing warm lips enclosing hers. Then he realizes what he just did and yanks back, "Oh yesh, Timeflip, I'm so, sorry… I… oh scrap." Flushing and sputtering he sets her down quickly and steps back. Even going so far to rub the back of his neck with downcast optics. "Sorry."

"'Caide, look at me," she encourages the penitent mech.

Luckily the rest of the exiting team part giving them their space. Although they are giggling a little to the shy change in their fierce law enforcer. He cusses under his breath again.

"Barricade…?" she waits until his lifts his dark and silver helm a tiny bit and she can see one optic. "What's going on? Where is everyone? What happened?"

His face falls when her optics begin to panic and her hands begin to wring. As a proud Decepticon, she will never show fear openly. Before her stands not just a fellow Decepticon, but her best friend. Apparently, one who cares quite a lot for her and never forgot her.

Lowering one knee to the ground, he takes her hand and pulls her into his crouched form. Stepping into his security, wraps his arms around her. Carefully his whispers, "I think we need to talk." She nods, her body slightly trembling against him. So slight that on he notices.

"Wh-where is Lord Megatron?"

"The war is over. He signed a treaty."

"I-is anyone left? Are we being hunted? Wha-"

"Shh, come with me. We can talk at my place."

She nods, and he pulls back just enough to look into her fearful face. He waits until she gets herself composed.

"I like this new checkered duds you have. Must tell me your tailor," he strokes her silver and copper bare arm trying to lighten the mood and get her back to herself. "Ready?" She nods.

With that, he tucks her arm to his forearm and leads the way towards his office.

your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Flipping Out

Copyright: Timeflip is my son's OC and this is split off :devNiGhT-sTaLkEr13:'s universe {used with permission} and Wave Industries belongs to him as well. Most all other Transformers belong to Hasbro.

Hugs to my friend Sabath who suggested that Timeflip enjoys sewing!

Barricade leads Timeflip down the cleared street towards his office. The more he thinks, the more he knows the police station may not be the quietest place to have this private conversation. Only he was gifted to know about her ability to travel through time, and that had been an accident.

_One day on her way home from school, a couple of crazy younglings wanted to prove to their other buddies how tough they were. Yeah, real tough picking on a sweet innocent math-geek. They swiped her math text and shoved her around. Barricade had been stuck by the coach so by the time he caught up, it was getting ugly. Timeflip knew better than to argue with them, but she wasn't strong enough to push back. Nervous, her light began to blink. That made them all laugh harder. They thought she was just flustered and embarrassed, they had no idea what was about to happen. Pushing through the bullies, Barricade snarled and wrapped his arm around her forearm. Just then, he saw it all fade away._

_In just a blink, he saw them thirty minutes earlier and back on campus. Still in a haze, he sees himself heading towards the coach's office… and then stalling and coming closer to himself. Haze and reality blinkingly blend together in soft flashes of white light._

_Settling back down, past becomes present with the two Barricades merging. Behind them, the two Timeflips become one as well._

_"Wha-what just happened?" The dark mech stares at the smaller softer colored femme._

_Her cheeks flush and she ties to back away from him. Terrified that her friend will freak our or worse, shun her forever._

_Seeing this, he softly grips her forearm again, "Timeflip, are you alright? Something just happened to us."_

_She nods, "I-I know. I did this."_

_"No, not you. There must be-"_

_"Barricade." He stops and hears her warning tone, "I did this."_

_Pulling her closer, his only concern is for her safety not for what all this means, "Do you feel alright, should I take you to see someone?"_

_"Oooo, look at the jock and the nerd. Aren't they so cute." The leader of the bullying group starts his antagonizing earlier this time._

_With a deep warning growl, Barricade makes them think twice about pushing his buttons. They back up and change their course of action. Returning his attention to the soft femme, gives Timeflip a cheeky grin waggling his brows, "You know get a better handle on this thing and you could have landed them all in a dumpster. That will make them think twice about picking on you, Miss Smarty Pants."_

_She bites her lip trying to decide if she should laugh or be worried if he will exploit her uncontrolled gift. His face turns serious, rubbing her shoulder, "You sure you are alright?"_

_She nods again giving him a reassuring smile. Picking up her texts he moves her forward, "Let's get going," making sure she makes it home safe this time._

Seeing a bit of that same nervous look on her face again, he knows she really needs a support. He gives her hand an extra squeeze and takes her to the church across from the station. Heading round the back to the 'garden', he settles them both on a bench keeping her hand warm between his two. "Tell me what you last remember?"

Her optics close and she takes a cleansing breath. For her it has only been months. For him, it's been a lifetime.

"I was in the lab trying to warp Shockwave out, but he was charging forward, ever the Commander he is. A blast clipped through his shoulder and hit my fading form. From there, things get hazy and I landed on Earth in England about the 1960's, or so their calendars calculate. I gathered some more information to give to Lord Megatron about good locations for the space bridge and tried to come back."

"How long have you been gone?" He presses.

"Too long?" she eeps back.

Wrapping one arm around her shoulder, pulls her against himself, "Yes that is quite clear."

"Wha-what happened here, Barricade? This looks awful."

His hand rubs her upper arm sweetly, "Babe, it's actually getting better. Let me just keep it on simplest terms; Megatron agreed that the war had gone on long enough. Too much had been lost. Cybertron had been lost to us all which was never really his intent. So with Optimus' permission, they came to a reasonable understanding. One where no more will be oppressed by the damned caste system. In return, the Decepticons were to be disbanded. Any attempt at re-uprising would NOT be met with peacefully. Megatron agreed, as long as his soldiers were not shunned for being apart of the faction. Optimus agreed and our backgrounds were hidden/expunged/rewritten. Our Leader decided that his side of the war's-point had been met and Optimus agreed it had been heard loud and clear."

"Are they working together?"

"Not anymore. Only long enough to close down the Decepticons and make us Cybertronians again. No Autobots, no Decepticons. Only Cybertronians."

Leaning heavier on him, Timeflip sighs. "How long did it take?"

"Doesn't matter," he soothes. Then leaning in gives her a cheeky grin, "Rumors are that he has even bonded!"

Timeflip yanks back and gapes. Then slaps him in the chest at his poor joke, "Primus you are too funny! Lord Meg-"

He presses one thick tip to her lips, "Just Megatron. No more titles. No more ranks. Understood? It 'tis forbidden." Numbly she nods to the soft but serious tone.

The silence comes round again with the weight of the war being over. Two extreme opposing sides who tore their home to shreds for eons in hope for a better future are now actually one. "Until all are One?"

His smile is gentle and warm, "Until all are One."

"But what do I do now?"

"Anything you want," he encourages her to follow what so many of his hardened friends have done. "Some have gone into teaching, others art, many just want the simple life of selling wares or helping rebuild. So, tell me what you want to do?"

"I can't think right now. It's just too much to rein in at the moment." Then her optics turn to his and plead, "Wh-where am I going to stay? I don't know anyone, I don't have any papers, I-"

Barricade curls her to his frame again and just holds her warm, "I got you Babe. Never worry I got you now."

~~00~~

Still not sure exactly what she wants to do, does what she knows and helps Barricade get his messy office in order. The new computers coming down from Iacon are much better then the dilapidated one they were working on, but it definitely needed some finesse to transfer the information over.

Barricade is more than pleased to have her skilled trustworthy assistance, but he knows she is destined for so much more. The femme is a wealth of higher functioning systems. She worked with the geniuses of the Decepticon Empire after all and here she is now like a first year college student or a telemarketer stagnate in his office. He sags. By far he does not want to hold her back, but on the other hand he doesn't want to let her slip away… again. One life time without her is long enough.

For at home, their relationship is going slow and steady. Yes, she shares his quarters with her own private room. No, nothing intimate physically. Not to say some nights have gotten quite close. He knows he's pedes over heels in love with her and is pretty sure she loves him too even if those three words haven't been said yet.

Coming home one day he finds her on the floor of the main room dressed only in a fabric robe. Scattered all around are the bits and kibble of her armor. He stills himself against the doorframe just watching her rearrange pieces, take measurements, make notes…. Oh yes, she did take some of the home economics courses at school. No one could understand why the genius would take such low caste droid-like classes, but he had seen the art work she could create with pliable metallic-fabrics and accents. Incredible master pieces. And her scraps she would quilt away to the sparkling's ward of the hospital. His spark flares in adoration for her.

He can see her up to it again. Only this time, he beams, making something for herself. "Hey there, Babe," he breaks her thoughts softly.

Sheepishly she looks up biting her lip, "Sorry, I didn't have anything else to wear." She pulls the closure of his robe tighter.

He didn't mean his voice to drop so heavy, but it was too late, "What's mine is yours," then swiftly looks away knowing it was probably too much too soon for that to slip out.

She notices his fax pas, but doesn't let it embarrass him further. Instead, she teases, "Oh good, because I ate all your chocolate donuts."

His head whips back round in horror, "You _didn't_!" Her giggle erupts into a full blown blast of laughter. He snarls and leaps.

Timeflip squeals, falling back as he lands on all four pinning her to the ground amongst her scattered battle armor. Her legs flutter in mock panic to the pounce and playfully pounds her fists against his chest-collar plate. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Forgive me!"

"You wicked, wicked little femme! I shall make you pay for that!" Striking, he grips her neck in a teasing bite. This time her squeal is real to the unexpected playful bite, still giggling. He snarls again and bites a little lower making fun of the feral aggressive nature of many a Decepticon.

One small problem. Her naked neck is arched and has an innocent sultry taste to it. The teeth let go only to be replaced by his lips. Lips that want more. He kisses again and again playing with the taste of her throat. She too feels the change in the moment, and slides her hands to his cheeks. At first guiding them across the front of her throat and to the other side. Then she pulls them to her mouth. Once more his lips are soft and gentle absorbing the taste and essence of her. Touching her with unending promises.

Curling up into him, he reads the sign and rolls to his back pulling her across his broad chest. Rising up on one arm against his chest, her other caresses his face. Harder and more weathered than her own. He must look like an old mech compared to her sweet young and reasonably unmarred features. Her thumb presses and graces the hard lines of his face. He mewls and relaxes letting her explore his face.

Not that she has seen much else of his unarmored body, but by far, she likes to caresses his hardened face. After all, he wasn't just a police officer before the war and he was more than a soldier during the war; a feared enforcer. Some days now, he still has to be. For some of these citizens do not like ex-'Cons in their community, and some ex-'Cons don't like their new ex-Autobot neighbors. On certain days, he finds 'peaceful life' more taxing and dangerous than the hells of a battlefield.

A firm hand on her back caresses, "I've been talking to Soundwave."

Her face breaks into a smile for the former Third in Command. "How is he? Ravage still with him?"

The thumb graces her temple again smiling at her concern for their fellow teammate and pet., "Yes, very much."

"So what is he up to?"

"He works communications in Iacon. I can tell you this, but you must remain hushed." Her brows rise in query. "He keeps an ear on the traffic in case something hinky begins to stir again."

"Oh so still being the spy?"

"Can you see him doing anything else?"

Timeflip leans into her sweetspark's warm hand, "No, I guess not. I'm glad he's not alone though. No one should be alone."

Barricade nods understanding the deeper meaning to that statement, "No, no one should be alone." He hand presses more tenderly.

Now comes the dangerous part. Easily they know these feeling are very serious. To the point where a commitment has to be made. Either forwards or backwards. He swallows hard trying to find the words. Her fingers slip down to his firm lips. She won't let him say anything more. Instead, lays her head down across his chest.

"I like this."

"Me too."

Once more they leave the question unspoken.

~~00~~

One of the rare days, Barricade finds himself on the com-line with Soundwave again. "I've been talking to Kaon. Wave Industries is trying to get their projects up and going but don't have enough competent help."

Barricade knows the name sounds familiar, but can't place it at the moment. "What do they need?"

Soundwave chuckles, "Well you know engineers. Massive project to push through but they just have their heads stuck in their slide rules. Too damned detailed they can't get a thing done. They are hopeless and need to get organized."

Barricade rumbles again in mirth thinking to one particular scientist, "Sounds like they need a baby sitter or a shock-prod."

"You have no idea!"

Barricade spans his hand on his uncluttered desk and then turns to his bored secretary staring out the window day dreaming. "How a bout a secretary who understands them?"

"They've had six in the last six lunar cycles either quit or transfer. They need a division of them!"

"I'm going to send someone to them for an interview. Do NOT let them turn her down, and they WILL be thanking me."

Soundwave rumbles back, "Barricade, you are an enforcer not a politician. The war is over and you can't force free enterprise."

The deep blue mech huffs to the implications, "Look, after spending this many months around me and her past training during the war, she understand engineers perfectly. She is their saving grace and they will respect her in return."

Soundwave chuckles even a little bit towards himself, "Good luck with that. For if it doesn't look like a schematic I doubt they will notice she even as a face."

Barricade smiles when he sees Timeflip wander out the door to help a little bot get his ball off the precinct awing. "I'm glad to hear that, for I'm planning to ask her to be my mate before I send her over. You damned well better protect her!"

Soundwave's chair creaks as he adjusts, "You must love her an awful lot to send her this way alone."

Barricade laughs back, "Oh don't be fooled, I already put in my transfer. Someone else can deal with these stuck up Tarn's!"

Soundwave chokes on his morning cup of Energon, "Ah… do you know who the lead designer of Wave Industries is, right?"

Barricade cants his cheek into his palm. Feeling the scar on his left cheek, it all comes flooding back to him. Ohhhh, that mech, "Ah, yeah it's coming to me now… painfully." Then he chuckles, "If he runs her off, he's a fool."

Soundwave can't respond, for that is the last word he would use to describe the ex-Guardian of Cybertron.

Now for Barricade's hard part, convincing Timeflip to go, "Soundwave, I need to drop a proposition off."

"You have my blessings, Barricade, I'll call Wave Industries right now."

~~0~~

That night, snuggled together on the couch, "I've put in a transfer to Kaon."

Her blue helm shoots up, "Why would you do that?!"

His spark begins to shudder and waiver as he pushes the rest out, "They needed the help, and it will keep me in the same city as my bondmate… I hope."

Pulling away she stares into his worried and scarred face, "Whoa, back that up a few words. What did you say?"

A gentle soldiers hand cups her chin and smiles, "I'm asking you to be my bondmate."

"Okay, what does that have to do with me going to Kaon?"

The thumb strokes, "Your perfect job."

Stroking back she smiles, "I'm happy here with you."

The dark hand drops, "No, you're not, and nor am I fine with you being here."

Timeflip pushes back prodding him to continue. He can't help but smile a bit. His proposal she saw coming and accepts it easily enough, it's the career she is having a hard time grasping. So, taking her hands he presses, "Will you please got to Kaon and apply at Wave Industries? Trust me, you will be much happier there and they are desperate for a competent secretary who knows how to deal with a bunch of tunnel visioned scientist."

Squeezing his hands back, she bites her lip, "How sure are you that your transfer will go through?"

Barricade slips off the couch and kneels before her, "'Flip, I promise you, if they don't accept my transfer I'll come any way. I'll quit this place and make donuts if need be."

The blue femme giggles lightly even though she knows his statement is a thousand percent truthful. Who would believe that the feared enforcer of one of the most brutal armies the universe has ever known would bend his knee to a little known secretary promising to sell breakfast treats just so she can have a career she deserves.

A smiling tear rolls down her face and she chokes out, "Only if we bond first. I refuse to leave you before we bond. I have to know that I take a piece of you with me this time."

Rising up, he clasps his arms around her and buries his face into her neck, "O-oh-okay. I can live with that."

"When are the interviews?"

He pulls back and frames her face with his big ones, "We better bond tomorrow."

Her lemon yellow optics glisten, "Okay, I can live with that."


	3. Chapter 3

Timeflip 3

( According to Transformer's Vault from Hasbro's secret bible, Barricade is from Iacon.)

{Once again, take place in NightStalker13's Universe and thus he is the owner of Wave Industries.}

~~00~~

The alarm at the berth side brings a dark heavily muscled arm over the rousting femme to silence the offending object. Turning her helm on her pillow catches his groggy optics as he snuggles back to his place beside her.

She gifts him with a sleepy smile which he easily returns. Neither really wants to face the day. They snuggle closer together, if that's possible. Her head rests on his bicep, the palm curling round to cup her shoulder. His remaining arm drapes over her waist with a large warm hand pressing her side keeping her tightly to him. One of her soft palms presses to his closed spark chamber.

Yesterday had been incredible. Last night had been spark blowing.

During their rushed bonding ceremony inside the church (repairs still for the couple's vows) Barricade had been just like she expected. Honorable, completely reverent in his pledge before their god and a couple of his coworkers. He promised for all eternity to remain faithful to her alone. His spark will never touch another, nor will his body. His love will remain for all eternity hers alone. Nothing will make him ever abandon or betray her trust and love. He went so far as to lower himself to one knee pressing her hand to his chest while taking his vows.

So moved, Timeflip nearly forgot to say, "I accept your spark as my own," in response. He remained knelt while she gave her own pledge, knees shaking.

Then to seal the vows, he kissed her. A kiss she'd never experienced with him; surrounding yet giving. Timeflip had to hook her fingers into his shoulder points to keep from slipping to the floor.

If Barricade's upstanding seriousness to the ceremony hadn't been enough to blow her mind, that night certainly had. She knew the sweet enforcer would be gentle and compassionate to their love making, what she wasn't expecting was his shaking nervousness. It was almost to much for him to keep himself tenderly positioned over her so not to crush her as he gave her his body and spark.

Slow warm passion encompassed and consumed them both. As the sparks retreated and the climate slipped from overload to afterglow, Timeflip felt something drip down onto her face. Tears from her beloved mate. Barricade cried giving himself to her. He was not ashamed of his tears nor his trembling chin. Easily Timeflip pulled him into her embrace beside her, tucking his face into her throat.

Barricade sobbed, "I thought I'd lost you forever. I never ever thought my dream would ever come true of feeling you breathing inside me. I… love you."

Once more she had to remember, she has only been missing for maybe a year, were to him she had been missing a life time. Nearly a whole war were everything had been lost to him. Including hope.

Now here she is snuggled up to her sparkmate feeling his encompassing heat and gentle pressure. The alarm calls again.

Time is coming closer to when she will have to depart from him. She begins to giggle. He pulls back a little so he can look down into her optics, quirking the brow, "Yes?"

"Heh, want to me to stall time?" She teases.

"Hum, very tempting. Too tempting. But until you get a handle on this thing, I don't want to risk anything."

Her finger swirls over his chamber, "'Caide, I can't get any better unless I try. And when I'm with you, I do much better. So, shall I go back and give us ten more minutes to sleep?"

He chuckles back and drops a hand down lower, "Mm, go back an hour and I'll make it more worth your while."

Placing an open kiss to his spark chamber, her light begins to blink, "Hold tight, Darling!"

~~0~~

After a wild morning of giggling and more, Barricade takes Timeflip to the monorail station. His emotions are all bungled up. He really doesn't want to let her go, terrified something might happen along the way, and concerned there maybe a delay in his replacement arriving. On the other pede, he is so happy for her to get into a career she really deserves, elated that he has her as his mate, and thrilled to start a normal life that so many others already have.

He leans over and beams, "Have I told you that you are so talented and I love what you did with your armor."

She strokes a hand down her circle skirt brushing off a crumb of breakfast. Then she looks up to her proud mate. With a slight blush she smiles, "Yeah, I did out do myself didn't I. Is it too much?" Her nose wrinkles in worry.

Barricade chuckles and squeezes her hand to quell her worries, "No, Babe, it's perfect. Just like you."

Timeflip curls closer to his compliment and he release her hand to cross it across round her back and gently grip her trim waist. "You know that I've loved you for a long time, right?"

This time her smile lets out a giggle, "Yes, I know you've had a crush on me for a long time."

Tapping her nose, brings her to the waiting area, "Yes but did you know that I knew that you knew that I loved you?" With that he comes to a stop.

Timeflip steps in front of him and presses her forehelm into his chuckling chest. "'Caide, please don't make my head hurt or I'll have to hurt you."

"Aw, my Babe, you could never hurt me," he gives her one of his most rakish smirks.

She narrows her gaze to fine lemon points rolling her head back chin to pressed to the soft spot of his chest, "That's Spark-babe to you, Darling," and she pinches his cheek HARD. With a wince, he chuckles again pulling his face away.

Movement in the distance brings his amusement to a halt and his arms more securely around her. She doesn't have to turn to know the train is arriving. "Hey, it's going to be fine. If not, I'll blink in and grab you."

His forehelm lowers to touch hers hiding his sorrow filled optics. "Are you alright? I wasn't too rough with you, was I?" he had seen her wincing this morning as they finally got moving.

Timeflip presses her mouth to his trying to pulls his worries away with a wanting kiss. "Never, my sweet tender Barricade, never."

Once more his body sighs and clutches her tighter as the train hisses to a stop beside them. "A familiar face is going to greet you at the other end and take you straight to the interview. Afterwards, he will take you to the apartment I have already set up."

"Why the secrets?"

He smiles stroking her face, "There's not much I have to give you, but I figured this will be welcoming for you. I know I'm the only one right now you recognize, but this will make for a warm reception for you. You'll be safe with him. And if you turn down this job," he grips her nose between two fingers, "well, you won't."

Timeflip pulls back and carefully asks, "Barricade, just because I'm your sparkmate that doesn't give you the right to dictate my choices in life."

Several emotions flash across his face; pride for her standing up for herself, grief for her thinking he would do such a thing, amusement to the conflict. He settles on a smile, "No Babe, nothing like that at all. No, what I mean is that this is just the perfect job for you and you will flourish in the challenge and delight in the praises. Babe, if they don't hire you, they are the fools."

The conductor calls for his passengers. Barricade moves them towards the train. Timeflip still doesn't seem completely convinced and not at all liking his mystery. His great black paws cup her face supportively, "You'll be fine."

She reaches up and takes his in like fashion, "And you?"

His smile is a bit impish, "I'll survive knowing I have you within my spark." Timeflip nods. Once more the conductor calls. This time Barricade's kiss is a bit harsher trying to hang on to every last touch, taste and feel of his mate.

"Last call for Vos, Kaon, Praxis, TBD and Simfur," the conductor calls out.

"Time for you to go my love."

"Please come soon."

"I will. I promise."

And Timeflip slips from his dark warm comfort. Showing her ticket to the conductor, blows her mate one last finger tip kiss. He catches it and presses it to his chest. That sweet gesture from the feared warrior makes her flush, and the doors close her off from him.

Barricade becomes paralyzed watching his spark slip away from him again. It hurts so badly that his claws grip his chest. Yes, he knows there's nothing actually physically wrong, it's all just emotional, but it hurts none the less.

He's saved further by a ping on his com, /Sir, there's been an incident. You should get down to the market right way./

The train rounds the corner and out of sight. Rubbing a deep scar on the left side of his jaw, he sighs back, "On my way."

~~00~~

The trip for Timeflip will be a long one, nearly halfway around the planet before she will come to her destination of Kaon. Barricade had gotten her a small private room. The bench seat also becomes a berth and right now, it feels pretty good.

Before she knows it, the porter is knocking on her door, "Miss, Kaon is coming up quite quickly."

"Thank you," she ever so politely smiles to the porter and then leaves the door open while gathering her small case of things. Just a few things like a book, and a bit of hand sewing. She's hoping to get a few more swatches of flexible metallic-fabric for a nice new covering for their berth. Barricade had promised a bigger berth for them at their new domicile. Although last night had been quite wonderful in his berth, a larger one would be more practical for two career bots. She wants something welcoming for him when he finally arrives at their new home.

Just as the porter predicted, Kaon comes into view around the next corner. Timeflip's optics go wide, "Whoa."

"First time in Kaon?" the porter asks at her side.

"Well, since the war, at least," she softly gapes.

To this, his optics do a double take. She doesn't look that much older than he, so how can she possibly understand what Kaon was like during the war? Luckily, she doesn't notice his stare too entranced by the clean up and rebuilding of Kaon.

The buildings have a new flavor to them. Not the industrial run down look that it used to have. No, now it's vibrant an enterprising. Still a mining community, but clearly not a gladiator underground life.

Some of these new buildings seem as prosperous as Iacon. There! An accounting office? Brokers and Trading? Even a college?!

Slowly the train pulls into the glass and tiled station. Stepping off into the main station, she takes in the beauty of the huge covered area. The mosaics on the walls shows off some of the pride of Kaon. Their prize minerals. Their industrial machines and is that-

"Ravage! HEAL!"

Timeflip whips her head around in time to feel two huge cyber-panther paws land on her upper torso, leaving dusty paw prints on the white windowed-breast plate. A warm snout shoves itself into her face giving her a wide lick.

Timeflip drops her case to embrace the panther and nuzzle him back, "Oh Ravage, look at you! How big you have gotten!"

The panther's purr is deep and rumbling in his elation to receive such a greeting. And then he squeaks to being yanked away by the royal blue collar around his neck. His panting master tips his helm, "My apologies, Miss. He mistook you for someone else."

Ravage whines. Timeflip gives her respected former Commander a warm smile then beams to Ravage and crouches down to rub an ear, "Oh so you were the one my mate sent to greet me at the train station, Ravage? I'm so happy to see you. You are a welcome sight."

Soundwave gapes, "TIMEFLIP?!" The sable black panther shoots his master an 'I told you so' look.

Rising, Timeflip gets to see a rare expression across the normally stoic face of the Communications Officer: embarrassment. "It's good to see you, Sir-erm, Soundwave."

He just stares then swears softly, "I'm going to -"

Timeflip's hand comes out to still the threat, "Please don't, he's my mate now."

The old TIC's face falls. There's so many that had been lost or hurt and most certainly, Barricade had taken her disappearance hardest, landing himself in the medbay in fact. Soundwave takes her hand warmly, "Of course, Timeflip, how callus of me. My apologies," and inclines his helm respectfully.

A lot has changed. Although always respectable, but in superior/subordinate interaction he would never have apologized to her. Now as gentle-bot/femme, he does and reaches for her case, "My vehicle is waiting out front and I am to take you straight to your interview. Then I will see you home."

"Home?"

Soundwave turns and directs her towards the parking area where his large passenger-capacity vehicle is waiting, "Barricade said he was sending a perspective secretary and asked me to make sure she got to the interview and told me where she was going to be staying. He never mentioned you directly." Then he smiles, "But that does make a few more pieces of his encrypted conversation crystal clear. I'm happy for you both. He was quite worried when you went MIA."

Timeflip bites her lip. She knows how Barricade's protective temper can be and if he had a crush on her during the war as bad as he did in school, it could be real bad. "How much trouble was he in? Did he do anything stupid?"

Soundwave opens the passenger door to the blue vehicle. Ravage leaps in first making himself comfortable in the rear bench seat. Chuckling, Soundwave hands her up next, "You know Barricade, of course he did. Now, let me see your resume'."

Pulling it out of her case, the communication's officer nods looking it over and then adds a few more things to it before handing it back. Timeflip looks at what he has added while he makes his own way to the driver's seat. He falsified the document by adding that she worked under him in Iacon.

As he starts the engine, she asks, "Why the lie?"

"It is prudent to fill in the missing gaps in time. For I know the truth, I can see it in your non-aging. Besides, if anyone asks, I can vouch for your capabilities and no one will question that. Now we must not be late. These people are not easy to deal with." Ravage groans from the back seat in agreement.

Timeflip can only blink in confusion as Soundwave takes her to her interview sight. Once more she is in awe of the changes Kaon has gone through in her gap. A couple of times she can feel Soundwave accessing her but he says nothing.

The building Soundwave brings her to is impressive with the words "Wave Industries" clear across the top. Timeflip smirks to her chauffer, "Your company?"

Amused he shakes his head negatively, "I'm not into business ventures." She notices there is a strange twinkle of delight in his optics. One he used to have before he delivered a golden nugget of information to their glorious Leader. With a swift turn, he exits and makes his way to her side.

With Ravage between them, Soundwave leads the way to the main entry of the building. Once inside, he heads to the receptionists desk. She has quiet the cheery smile for the royal blue soft spoken mech and his feline companion, "Hello Soundwave. Back to check on communications with the new project?"

Ever so politely he nods and then graces a hand out to the blue checkered femme at his side, "And my friend Timeflip has an interview today as well."

The receptionist checks her notes and nods, "Yes I see your name here, Miss. Straight up the stairs and to the right. You can't miss it."

Timeflip nods and gives her a thank you before turning to Soundwave, "So I'll meet you back here in the lobby afterwards?"

The receptionist now narrows her optics to a scowl, Soundwave does notice it and knows how badly they need Timeflip upstairs. He knows he can't have this jealous one messing it up for the blue femme over her petty infatuation with himself. "Yes, here would be good and then I will make sure you arrive safely to your home. Your mate will not be pleased if I do not stick to our agreement." The receptionist's scowl slips turns to confusion but the other two pay no attention as they part ways to their separate meetings.

Resting her hand on the railing, Timeflip makes her way slowly up the stairs to her potential career. She can feel her spark quickening in nervousness, but she can also feel Barricade's band around her finger and spark giving her confidence. With a deep breath, she makes the final few steps to the upper floor of the design and corporate offices.

Standing just outside the door, is a corporate employee. It's not hard to identify his role here, it screams from just his posture. Proud, arrogant, in charge, used to having things done his way without questions being asked. Yes, just like a few commanders she had dealt with in the war. Some she would really like to forget.

The smile on his face also reminds her that this is post war and he has a business to operate successfully. A lot of people are depending on a stable, confident and reliable operation to ensure their security physically as well has financially. There is a lot riding on his shoulders as an officer of the company. Much like an officer in charge of a division of soldiers who rely on his skill, proper intel and direction to keep them safe and successful.

"Hello, you must be our interviewee, ah, Timeflip?" He holds his hand out in greeting.

Taking his hand in a firm confident grip, she smiles back, "Yes, I am. Here is my resume."

He takes the resume and lays an arm out welcoming her to the meeting room. Already inside are a mech and a femme discussing something hushed. Following her in, the corporate officer informs, "We are waiting for one more, our Senior Draftsman seeing how it is his department that you will be working for, but I can introduce you to the others while we wait for his conference call to close. As you can see, we could really use a secretary in that division so our Design Engineers can actually get work done and not field some of these other issues."

Timeflip nods as she takes the seat he offers (her back to the door), "Yes, I can understand that."

He introduces the other mech as Slick the Head of Marketing and Operations and the femme as Uhu in charge of Personal and Employee Relations, himself Vice President of Wave Industries Incorporated.

Just as he finishes reading over her resume, Timeflip can see all heads turn towards the door. She too turns and immediately stands up at attention. The confident purple mech in the doorway stills to her posture while the others give her a confused look.

Pilot, the VP, speaks first, "Ah, Shockwave, I was beginning to worry if you would make it. I would like for you to meet, Timeflip."

Shockwave's antenna perk instantly and then, his breath escapes softly, "Oh Primus…"

The lemon yellow optics and golden yellow one lock trying to behold the sight before them.


	4. Chapter 4

Timeflip 4

_**a/n Now we get to see how Barricade gets that scar on his chin. I love hearing Soundwave laugh in G1 and thus needed a reason to hear it again. I figured, after Soundwave and Shockwave worked together to get Megatron's piano built they still talk, although at this point, I think Shockwave might be ready to give another mech a scarred chin.**_  
_**Ah... to my fact-checker, both of you, thanks for helping me with Nemesis/Ark timeline. **_  
_**Good grief people! I went looking for ONE, can you say ONE chapter to get some clarrification and gosh damn it... 4A.M. before I went to bed. :headshake: But of course it was well worth it too! For that chapter I found, hopefully will come into play in the next chapter, and yes, I will send you a link to said chapter.**_  
_**FYI, at this point, Wave Industries does not permit family members to work for the company even if they are in separate divisions, thus this is why Shockwave has kept it quiet. Quite honestly, his personal life has nothing to do with the business and he is a private mech after all. And Timeflip is respectful enough to her boss and former commander not to ask.**_

_**Copyright: Timeflip is my son's OC and this is split off =NiGhT-sTaLkEr13's universe {used with permission} and Wave Industries belongs to him as well. Most all other Transformers belong to Hasbro.**_

* * *

Through the smoke and the haze, Shockwave turns back to access the damage. He had succeeded in his plans: no Autobot was able to get past him and try breaching Nemesis through the hole they created and thusly using his destroyed lab as a staging area to cut further into her hull.

Now calming his spark pulse, he takes a look to what needs to be done for clean up. There's a quite a few injured Decepticons, too many for the medics to haul back in by themselves. He was going to be heading in anyways to meet with Soundwave and his lab team and find out the next course to keeping their projects on schedule. Mind as well take a few injured inside with him seeing how the med-bay is on the way.

Folding his cannon away, he uses his hands to toss one mech he is sure will survive onto one shoulder and bypasses one he knows will not make it. "He is lost, come, you are not," he tells the one with obvious sparking knee injury who is trying to assist the fatally injured one. The mech doesn't move. With a firm but compassionate voice he tries again, "Come, I will assist you."

Just as the living mech slowly shakes his head, the one in his lap slips away. The optics go dim and the face goes lax into death grey. Shockwave waits as the grieving one gives a final kiss to his obvious younger brother's face. Silently, the head is laid to rest on the battlefield and then a lilac palm is offered to assist the living one up.

Shockwave is silent as he enters the crowded halls of Nemesis. Some are the construction crews headed to repairs and put out fires. Some are running orders and supplies with the com systems out in certain areas. Medics are dashing back and forth trying to save as many as possible. Many try to get out of his way and grant him passage. It doesn't bother Shockwave that they don't salute, this isn't the time to stand on ceremony, this is time to get the duties done.

One mech bars is way and doesn't let him budge though. "Where is she?!" The furious silver face trimmed in dark blue scowls.

Shockwave just blinks. The mech on his shoulder is beginning to slip in his unconscious state, thus the purple commander gives a heft to adjust the burden, "Stand aside soldier."

"No, you tell me where she is?! I checked with the other lab assistants, they say she was with you last. Where is she?"

Now adjusting the limping mech, Shockwave pulls his aching back taught and brings out his firmer voice, "I said, stand aside. These mechs are in need of medical assistance."

The navy blue mech huffs and takes the limping one off his side, "Fine!"

Silently the two take their burdens to the medic in charge of triage. As soon as they are released, Barricade slams Shockwave's shoulders against the wall and snarls in his face, "NOW! WHERE IS SHE?"

Shockwave grabs Barricade by the biceps and pushes him back, "I don't have time for this and you should NOT be accosting an officer. You know the consequences. See to your duties."

Barricade snarls pushing Shockwave back to the wall this time slamming his helm in a cracking sound. This is when Shockwave sees the countenance of the mech before him. The mech is seething in sparkbreak. "Fine bComander/b where is your subordinate Timeflip? As her Commanding Officer it's your duty to see to her safety. She's unarmed thus making you her protection. Did you allow those slimes to take her? Do you even care?!"

Shockwave pushes his own emotions aside and lowers his voice, "Soldier, I understand you are upset, but losses happen. You and I are no stranger to that."

Barricade snarls again and roars, "You pencil necked, cold sparked DROID!"

That did hurt, and Shockwave's hands tighten down on the Enforcer's bulged and angry arms, "You are now out of line. Let go of me and step aside. Last warning."

"You bastard. You evil cold hearted bastard! I have no idea how she could stand working for an emotionless prick like you. Maybe it's best she's dead. For you better pray to whatever you DROIDS pray to -if you give a damn!- you better pray she's dead! For if I find out she's been captured, I'll come back and rip out your only optic and then squash your spark like a scraplet."

He seethes and tries to crack Shockwave into the wall again. This time, Shockwave hisses and swings slamming Barricade into the wall instead. "Shut up! You are only making this worse for yourself. Keep this up and you find yourself in the brig."

"Get your good for nothing pristine clean hands off me!" Barricade snarls back.

Yes, Shockwave knew exactly what that meant. The lower ranking soldiers see the commanders as white collared mech who do nothing and are absolved from all injuries and ramifications. Untouched, untouchable by the higher ups. The truth is far from that. Commanders are the primary targets on the field and most certainly, the good commanders take it to spark when one of their teams is killed. Megatron also holds the Commanders responsible for failed operations. Right now, if what Barricade is saying is the truth, he lost one of his lab assistants along with his lab. And unarmed bot and yes, it was his duty to protect the unarmed ones as well as his lab. Even if she had warpped into a battle trying to help him retreat against his orders.

"Are you sure she's missing? I haven't had a chance to check," he calmly states the fact hoping to calm the other down.

"You didn't check? YOUUU!" and the blue fist swings.

Shockwave, ducks the swing. Swiftly a violet arm lashes out and shoves a forearm under the blue mech's chin pinning him to the wall and snaps back, "Too far, Barricade! Too far."

Barricade kicks out cracking Shockwave in the knee making him step back, thus releasing the chin. But he's not done, and tries to use his weight in a tackle. Shockwave pulls his right fist back and then surges it forward. Perfect strike to the chin making the heavy mech stagger back.

Some of the bots in the area stop to watch the scuffle but seeing it escalate from shoving to punching and with SHOCKWAVE?! They all pull back giving the two mechs more room to do battle. They know in the sparring ring, there are only two bots who can even get a foothold against the droid-cold calculating and limber bot. Neither are here right now, either.

"Stand down and go to the brig of you own accord, NOW!" he slams Barricade to the wall with a pede flat to the chest. This time his tone is devoid of any compassion he held before for the mech. No, now he is clearly making an border/b to one the mechs that is know for abusing information out of prisoners.

Barricade's optics go wide in fury. All the love he had for Timeflip goes into his next move and charges at the larger purple wall of authority. Fists fly. Pedes strike. Bodies collide. Fury and aggression is released.

Barricade is fighting for a lost love. Shockwave is fighting to hold his title and dignity. Neither is willing to budge and neither is going to lose. Barricade might be used to dealing with bullies of school and uncooperative prisoners, but Shockwave has a faster processor, a more graceful form, and hung onto every piece of training he has been taught from the King of the Gladiators.

This is no easy fight for either of them, but by and by, Barricade can feel himself losing the battle. Not just losing Timeflip, but in absolving her death (so he believes). More and more of Shockwave's blows are taking their toll not just on his body, but his spark. Shockwave can see Barricade starting to cave as well and lessens his intensity but keeps striking every time Barricade tries once more.

In a last ditch effort, Barricade goes dirty and pulls the dagger from his cuff. Shockwave's optic goes wide at the glint of steel. Whirling he grabs the left-hand holding the blade with his own right; slamming both hands and blade into the blue mech's chin leaves a gash from jaw hinge to chin tip. More blood spills on the triage floor. The hard sharp blow was too much for the spark broken mech and he crumbles to the floor. Shockwave leans over to make sure the mech is really down for the count. It's there that he hears Barricade whisper, "I failed her."

Shockwave's antenna wilt. Barricade's fight was not with Timeflip's Commanding Officer, it was with himself. Wiping the blood on his own grieve, he tucks the dagger back into the defeated mech's ankle cuff. The position they were fighting in, no one else would ever know Barricade had drawn a blade on the senior officer and he most certainly would not reveal that either. Barricade passes out, weather it be spark break or the Shockwave's beating, it doesn't matter. They both had a duty to protect her, and both had failed...

* * *

Standing in the door way to the conference room now, Shockwave gapes to the sight before him. The last time he saw Timeflip, she was fading out of a battle scene to a den of safety, but that was... lifetimes ago. Her face doesn't look like it's aged a day from that fateful one. Although her conservative Army armor has been replaced with a cute professional attire, she looks the same none the less.

How? What? Where?... his poor processor is trying to grapple with all those questions still tingling from the flashback fight with Barricade. Yet there before him she stands.

"Shockwave?" Pilot asks again confused by his Senior Draftsman's expression.

"Oh, right," the genius dumbly says striding forward. He sticks his hand out in greeting, "Timeflip?"

She too is at a loss for words. The warmth of his hand in hers has her hand clenching down tight. She has to know this is real and he is really safe. Of all people, she thought the most loyal and bot would be gone defending their Leader and The Cause. The lemon yellow optics are still searching trying to behold the truth.

When his second hand comes up to enclose her hand, she knows this is very real. He gives her a slight flash to his optic (as she knows his sign of a smile) and smiles in return. Releasing her hand, motions for her to take her seat and he takes his directly across from her. She slicks her hands down the back of her thighs tucking her skirt flat and takes her seat.

Slick starts with his smarmy tone of voice, "Look, no offense, Missy, but we have gone through a lot of secretaries recently and I just don't see what you have to offer other than a cute face." Uhu, groans.

Pilot holds up his hand to both but then turns to Timeflip, "Please forgive his attitude, but I have looked over your resume. Yes, you worked for a communication's expert and a police department, but this is a complex manufacturing firm with connections to not just Cybertron's off world colonies, but also other species. You, Timeflip, are not very old. How old are you?"

Timeflip looks to Shockwave who is remaining silent, for he has no idea what is on her resume so it would not be prudent for him to say anything and cause more confusion, but he is rather curious for her answer. For she has been MIA for a very long time and he is boggled to her ageless face.

Timeflip takes a soft deep breath and folds her hands professionally on the table. She looks to the chauvinistic pig who reminds her too much of Starscream, then to the polite business mech and then lastly to the personal department head. "I have a question for you. Why are you looking for a secretary? Was the last one too old or too young?" Uhu smirk says it all, she likes this femme, she knows her rights. "Or is it because the last ones you had were incompetent?"

She waits for the senior officer to answer letting him know she has some inside information as to how desperate they are. He flushes, "Ah well, you are correct there. Good help has been hard to find. No one really understands this industry very well and it's unique nuances. And Miss Polystyrene-"

"Oh dear Primus!" Timeflip sinks her face into her open palm. She then lifts her head and looks right at Shockwave, "Please tell me he's kidding?"

The purple mech chuckles lightly and slowly shakes his head. Both of them dealt with her during the war. Shockwave wanted to euthanize the worthless bubble-head, but Commander Starscream found her amusing and on top of that, a torture device. Whenever either Shockwave or Soundwave (Lord Megatron's two most trusted officers and more creative bots) upstaged him with their creations, he would transfer the helium-head back to their department which just brought all operations to a halt until she could be transferred elsewhere.

Timeflip pulls back up to a professional position and knows this is her chance to prove herself. Still looking at Shockwave she asks leadingly, "Are you having problems finding your files on selenium capacitor readings vs. the capisium capacitors?" They had gone down this path back in the early days of the bridge designs and it was something Poly could always foul up.

Pilot pipes up bewildered, "Uh, how do you know about these things?"

"I didn't list all my past job experiences. Let's just say, I'm older than I look and have far more knowledge in unraveling Poly's filing system than I care to remember."

She is soft and very careful to what she wants to reveal and what she wants to hold back. She's finally got a chance to stand on her own and Barricade and Soundwave have really gone out on a limb to get her this job. Besides, she knows Shockwave has got to be ready to rip his antenna off and stab himself with them if he's had to deal with the likes of Poly and Slick for too long.

She then turns to Slick, "We were in a secretary pool together for a short period of time. Have you been having problems with any of your clients? Ploy is not really well known for her linguistic skills either."

Slick sheepishly nods there too which makes Pilot's face pull into a frown understanding their drop in sales. Timeflip carefully offers, "I didn't want to seem arrogant, but my father was a archeologist, his specialty was linguistics. I might be able to smooth over a few ruff areas there for you as well."

Shockwave's antenna perk. He now remembers the story of how she came to the Decepticons. Her father had been dragged out of his home and executed on his door step by some over zealous government official trying to put Decepticonisium to rest by silencing anyone known to speak the language. No trial, no excuses. Shortly there after, Barricade and Timeflip joined the Decepticons because her family was being hunted down.

Pilot suddenly becomes very interested, "Really! What languages do you know?"

Timeflip carefully lists off the ones her father had read her berthtime stories and some of the others she learned while being at Soundwave's side. "And recently I've been learning some of the human languages."

Pilot turns to Shockwave, "Seeing how she will be in your department, do you have any questions?"

The two former teammates look to each other and share the same amused expression, iYes I have questions but not about the business./i Shockwave just shakes his head, "Not at this time."

Pilot nods, "Very well. Miss Timeflip, I think you would make a fine addition to our company. When can you start?"

"When would you like for me to start?"

For once serious, Slick sighs with relief, "Yesterday?" The whole table rumbles with amusement. Uhu has been inundated with complaints on Poly's misuses of the comlines and distracting other departments. She will be more that pleased to see someone with a level head who looks interested in the long term. The Personal Manager smiles holding out her hand, "Welcome aboard Wave Industries. If you have a few moments, I can get a file started for you."

Rising, Pilot motions once more to Shockwave, "Why don't you take her around the department and get her acquainted with your section until then."

Shockwave stands and gestures to the door, "If you will follow me, it would be my pleasure to show you the Design Engineering Division."

Timeflip shakes hands with the others and then follows her former Commander out of the door. He first shows her the secretary's abandoned desk and then quick brief introductions to the other four engineers. Finally he takes her to his office and shuts the door.

Now comes the moment of truth. After a lengthy awkward silence, "What happened?" they both ask and then lightly laugh. Shockwave makes his way to the couch and offers her a seat, but she shakes her head and instead chooses to look out the window to the back lot.

"In that last blast, I teleported not just through space but time. I ended up on Earth in their 1960's." The genius quickly does the math and figures out that she arrived on Earth BEFORE Nemesis and Ark crew awoke. "I arrived back last vorn. I was gone less than two Earth years."

"Oh... Primus," Shockwave can see that the war's end has been just recent for her like a blink of an optic where for him it has been torturous vorns of isolation and then blissfully peaceful years in armicist. That would explain her rather defensive attitude. Still trying to get over the viciously torn society being mended back together.

Timeflip presses her hand to the glass. She knows good and well that either Soundwave or Shockwave will give her the most honest answer, after all they had been top commanders, not mere soldiers like Barricade. "Is it true that Lord Megatron actually signed the treaty? After all the blood and the hate, he really just gave it all up so easily like all we did was for nothing?"

For Shockwave, he has to be very careful as to what he says. Not only is the former Warlord his mate, but also this is a femme dealing with the new world. "Timeflip, look at me." Slowly she does and he can see the hurt on her face. "Yes, he signed the treaty for all of us. No, not so easily. It was at a great personal pain that he did it."

He holds her gaze making it clear that this was no easy task for anyone. "It's been a hard row for many and no easy walk for Megatron either. He has not abandoned us. We won, we all did. There's a new government, right? There is more freedom and no caste, correct?"

Slowly she nods in agreement to that. "That's all he wanted, Timeflip. For everyone, not just himself."

Slowly she turns away from his deep gaze boring deep into her with an intensity she just can't understand. Yes, she's been in this new world for nearly a year, but there are still many past years to get over. There was a lot of destruction done by politics and by weapons. "I see a lot of change here in Kaon and Tarn but I also see a lot of destruction still out there." She takes a deep sigh and looks down to her toes peeking through her new life shoes, "It just seems so weird to go from so much hate and fighting to a life of sudden peace. Kind of hard adjusting to."

Shockwave gives her a hum of agreement. She's still so young considering everyone she has ever known is either dead or vorns older and battle scared. While they have all move forward without her, she is racing to catch up.

Digging her toe to the floor, she finally asks, "Barricade won't answer me, but when I ask, he only strokes that scar on his chin. Shockwave did he do something after I went MIA?" Shockwave's silence has her lifting her helm and sees the flush on his face. "Oh no, what did he do?"

Shockwave grazes a thumb across his own chin, "I gave him that scar although he blames himself."

Now Timeflip does sink down to the couch beside her past and present superior. "I'm so sorry."

Shockwave narrows his gaze curiously, "Why should you be sorry?"

The knock on the door stills the last of that thought, "Yes?" Shockwave begins to rise, then stills when he sees the familiar royal blue and yellow mech enter.

Soundwave closes the door behind him and beams, "So Shockwave, how do you like Barricade's little surprise of a mate?"

Shockwave whips back to her now understanding her last question, "Mate? So you caught up with him. Good!" The purple shoulders tension seems to all ease away by hearing the navy blue mech has finally gotten his deepest desire... one he can most certainly relate to.

Leaning his aft against the former Guardian's desk, Soundwave crosses his arms over his chest and chuckles lightly. They both turn to him curious to what has amused him so much. The reserved communications expert cants his helm just so egging the other genius on. Shockwave now scowls.

It always perplexed her how these two could have pages of dialoged without ever speaking, and it has nothing to do with telepathy or com links.

She can see Shockwave about the bristle and so she changes the subject, so she thinks, "So you two can solve a rumor for me. Barricade told me the funniest one yet. He said Lor- erm, Megatron bonded after signing the treaty. He's kidding right?"

Soundwave can't hold back and cracks out loud with burst of laughter quickly clamping a hand over his mouth. Shockwave on the other hand, thrusts to a stand, rather proud. "No, it's not a joke."

Timeflip understands the pride to be for their Leader finding peace and harmony in this new life with everything else he told him. "Oh, wow. Well good for him. She must be someone pretty special to handle a former Warlord help him settle down in this new world."

Once again Soundwave laughs, but this time he is really trying to hide yet failing miserably. Shockwave strides up to his soon to be former friend and slams a fist into the ball of his shoulder. "Oh shut up!"

Poor innocent Timeflip just has to ask the last question, "So what about you two?"

That is Soundwave's undoing and he doubles over, "I'm sorry Shockwave, I'm so sorry."

Shockwave opens his office door and snarls, "You know what this is and I would appreciate it if you used it. Preferably now."

With that he huffs away and makes his way to the window. Raising one pede to the near floor length window ledge, he stares out into the back lot. Soundwave can see his friend is really hurt. It's also there that Timeflip can see a different kind of tension across her former commander's face.

"Shockwave, I'm sorry." The door closes, "Listen, I know the trial has you-" Shockwave whips his head back to Soundwave to remain silent. "Oh Primus you didn't tell her?!"

Timeflip gapes, "What is going on?"

Shockwave lets out a heavy breath, "It's a long story which I would prefer not to discuss and really is no one's business. But I would appreciate you helping get our division back in productive operations. We have had major delays due to some unfortunate situations and your knowledge of my experiments plus your linguistic skills will be great asset to Wave Industries."

All of the former respect she had for Shockwave has not changed. The mech knows how to keep things in line and how not to let projects get sidelined by petty issues. A clean organized operation. Logic and order, she sticks her hand out, "Sir, it will be an honor to be working with you again and I promise to give you and the company my best."

She uses the old term in the civilian form of respect. Likewise, she too will find comfort in the structure of a professional and respectful work environment. He takes her hand and they seal the deal.


	5. Chapter 5

Timeflip 5

**a/n I love the old fashioned curtsey NightStalker13 gave her in one of his fics. Oh it made me squee to the cuteness. Anyway, now we get to see the fight from Barricade's side.**

* * *

_Barricade comes to in the medbay. His chin and jaw sting and ache like nothing he's ever known before. His sides and belly feel like they have been used as Sixshot's punching bag, and his head is ringing. The gong sound rings again as Hook snaps at him, "Good! You're online, now get out! I need the berth and you've been ordered to prisoner guard rotation. Go now."_

_ Rising carefully, Barricade clears his vision and looks around. He throat is dry and raspy from the lack of use, "How long have I been out?"_

_ "Three cycles and been a lump wasting my valuable space. You idiot! Seriously picking a fight with Shockwave? Are you insane?!"_

_ Barricade cringes as Hook swings the wrench once more towards his head. Wisely he slips off the berth to duck it and heads towards the door. There is no sympathy from the doctor only more distain._

_ While his head is a bit woozy, he knows he can do simple guard duty rotation. After all, he should be lucky he's not on the __**other side**__ of the bars. He huffs, the sympathy he is obviously getting is from the last mech he wants it from and the last commander he __**thought**__ had any._

_ Dragging his pedes to the lower bowels of Nemesis, makes his way to the brig. The others look up as he walks in, "I'm here to relieve you," he chokes out of his raw throat._

_ The dark green one in charge cocks a curious brow, "Are you sure? You look like Pit."_

_ "Feel like it too, but orders are orders. Just go." Barricade flicks a hand in dismissal._

_ Once more the green one shakes his head and hands over the data pad of information. The navy enforcer reads it over and the green one shoves a cube towards him, "You need this more than I. I'll be back soon." _

_ Barricade nods and looks over the pad. There are two type of prisoners down here. POW's and their own soldiers in for disciplinary actions. By all rights, he should be one of them, he cusses the mech who didn't have him imprisoned. Tossing the pad aside he guzzles the cube and then makes his patrol._

_ The Autobots are feigning sleep, which is fine with him because he's really in no mood for verbal volleys. Looking carefully, he can't see anything obviously out of place like they are trying to make a break for it._

_ The Decepticon prisoners are another story. Belligerent, pissed and cursing their higher ranking officers for petty and stupid things. He pays them no mind either. They will be gone before this shift is over._

_ Over all the brig is quiet and in order, not good. For it gives him too much time to think. Sure joining the Decepticon Army did not leave time for Barricade to see Timeflip like he used to, but when he did see her, she was happy. No she couldn't tell him about the secret experiments and he didn't really have the processor for such things anyway. All that mattered was that her processor was being used as it was intended and her Commander respected her skills. That made him happy. Not everyone likes being a lab assistant, but Timeflip loves being a supportive bot. And encourager. Gifts like that will make a wonderful mother someday._

_ He sighs heavily leaning against the wall, something she will never be. Bonding during a war is not a wise idea. It's just not a safe place to raise sparklings here. But Barricade had always hoped that once this short war was over he would have… someday…someday…someday…._

_ That will never come._

_ "Barricade," a statement of designation. _

_ Instantly the soldier pulls to his full taught height and respectfully salutes his leader, "Yes my lord," a crisp yet raspy voice replies._

_ "Fresh from the med-ward to brig patrol?" The sliver lord accesses his soldier's well being._

_ "It was my orders, sir." it's then that he sees the purple hue behind his leader's broad frame. He tries not to openly seethe, but does crimp his latched hands behind his back._

_ Megatron circles Barricade in further examination leaving the two opponents within each other's sights. Barricade clenches his aching jaw, but Shockwave (as always) has no expression._

_ "I understand there was an altercation in the med-ward hallway which put you in the med-bay. Care to explain?"_

_ Barricade's processor tries to come up with and answer but anything he would say would either be insubordination or weakness of the spark. Neither is fitting of a Decepticon Interrogator. So he goes with the truth, "No, sir."_

_ Megatron's brow piques coming back to stand before his soldier and examine the expression on the healing mech. He has to admit, that's quite the cut to the chin, and Barricade's breathing seems to be hitched obviously some severe punches to the diaphragm. Shockwave really did a number on the mech, but he was careful where he made the blows as not to kill him. But what is more curious is to that expression on Barricade's face as he is looking right past the senior violet officer's shoulder._

_ "No sir? That is all you have to say for wasting valuable medical supplies on a brawl in the hall with skilled senior officer? You should be court marshaled or worse!"_

_ "Yes, I should, sir," Barricade honestly replies still refusing to recognize the mech who held off on those orders._

_ Megatron nods to the honesty of the loyal mech who has served him quite successfully in the past. Therefore he will give Barricade a second chance to explain himself, "Let me ask again, what happened?"_

_ "I lost my head, sir. Not something I want to admit, quite honestly. Humiliating, in fact." He makes it clear he wished Commander Shockwave had confined him to the brig rather than putting him on patrol. He can take the confinement over the sympathy._

_ Megatron now raises both brows. Wow, Shockwave didn't just beat the mech physically, but struck him in his dignity by taking away his right to serve his time. He understands that 'No sir,' had not been in disrespect to a ranking officer but an admission of insubordinate guilt._

_ Megatron turns to the Commander who had been initially attacked, "Do you have anything to add?"_

_ "The soldier did seem to be acting slightly irrational and I merely subdued him, sir"_

_ Now Barricade does seethe, fingers cracking behind his back. This is the final blow to had Shockwave standing up for him and placating his aching emotions. Is the cold sparked droid actually putting him down for lashing out in an emotional rage?! Oh how he would really like to beat that mech until he cries!_

_ Megatron turns back to Barricade, "Do not let it happen again."_

_ A low growl boils up from his spark, "It won't." Now his optic locks onto Shockwave's lone one making it clear next time they tumble one will die._

_ Shockwave tries to ease Barricade's wrath, "I am still searching for the missing assistant." His tone is even, calm and lacking any emotion, even though he would like to let Barricade know he really is concerned for a member of his team. It doesn't need emotion to effect Barricade. His fists relax hearing that admission. It stuns him._

_ Megatron flicks a death black hand through the air waving away Shockwave's last statement, "Don't waste your resources on one femme assistant, Commander. You have plenty of others where that one came from. Proceed with your experiments, we are too far behind as it is."_

_ Shockwave's antenna droop to the order to cast aside a valuable assistant as if she was a lost stylus, "Understood, sir." As Megatron leaves the room first, Shockwave shoots a last look to Barricade letting him know he has not given up hope. And won't_.

And here he is now looking to the copper band around his left hand laughing. Oh what he would give to see the look on stoic Shockwave's face when a ghost walks into his office ready to pick up where they left off. Barricade chuckles swirling his drink and downs it then tosses the last few belongings into a crate.

"Guess it's time to bury the hatchet, Shockwave."

~~00~~

Accepting Shockwave's handshake, Timeflip gives him an old fashioned civilian salute: a slight bend to the knee, tucks one ankle behind the other and give a curtsey. Both Shockwave and Soundwave pique their helms to the respectful and professional gesture.

"I shall be here at six to get started. What time should I expect the rest of the team?"

Shockwave returns the bare fact information, "I will be here as soon as I can. I have something personal I need to handle in the morning, but most of the team arrives by eight."

Timeflip nods, "That should give me ample time to get familiar with the system and make my list of queries. Until then sir."

He gives a slight dip to his own helm, "Until then, Timeflip."

Soundwave bids adue to his former faction-mate with a silent nod and leads Timeflip from the office. In her office, Uhu gets Timeflip set up with paperwork and security access.

From there, Soundwave and Ravage take her to an outside café for lunch. Toying with a chip, she leans into the royal blue mech, "So what is going on with you and Ravage's little maroon interest?" She addresses the issue with the main receptionist.

Soundwave flares, "Nothing!" She bites the chip but shoots him a look of disbelief. He flit's the thought aside with a toss of his hand, "It's all on her side, nothing on mine."

Timeflip shakes her head, "I don't know how you, Shockwave and Motormaster do it. So quite and reserved staying aloof and yet you should have heard all the femmes talk." She bites into her sandwich.

He sips his drink and gives her a rare cheeky grin, "Oh but I have."

Timeflip chokes and coughs on her meal having forgotten she was taking to the communications spy. Not only did he spy on out side enemies but it was also his job to be wary of the ones within their ranks. Regaining her composure, she winks back, "And just what did you do with said elicit information?"

Once more he cocks a brow with a classic stoic facade, "Classified." Ravage is the one to give it all away by groaning and pulling a paw over his muzzle. Timeflip giggles, and Soundwave shrugs off the conversation.

~~0~~

From lunch, Soundwave and Ravage take her to her new home. Ever the gentle-bot, he makes sure she has everything she needs before he takes of leaving her to get acclimated.

Peace and quiet. A new home. A new career. A beloved mate. Everything she ever hoped to have and now in a blink, she has it all. How she wished her parents were here to enjoy it with her. Maybe she can try finding her mother and sister now that she is settled.

Timeflip makes her way around the comfortable three berthroom apartment Barricade has had it simply furnished. Neither of them is into fancy or the latest fads. Comfort and practicality come first, one thing that Timeflip has always admired about Barricade. His father had been a respected detective in Iacon's Police Force, thus training him that trustful relationships came before fashion. Her accident was a major blow to his trust in faith.

A glint of sunlight hits an object on the mantle. Stepping closer she finds the hand written note next to the crystal timepiece: "Our time has come. No more past, just our future."

Timeflip strokes the piece. It would be so easy to warp over, steal a kiss and warp back, but she's not sure she wants to take that risk just yet until she and the spacebridge expert get a chance to talk again. Instead, she looks around and ponders a gift she can give her mate upon his arrival.

And there she sees it in the third room he has had made into an office and sewing room. He spent quite a bit to have someone set this all up in his absence. Running her hand over the beautiful sewing machine, her mind begins to create.

Outside the window within safe walking distance passes the local monorail transit. Not as loud as Earth's freight trains or even their ground trolleys, they will take Timeflip to any number of shopping plazas. Grinning wider, grabs her wallet and heads off to make her snuggly mech just the perfect gift they will both enjoy.

~0~

Timeflip settles herself down in her office promptly at six in the morning before any of her bosses arrive. First things first, clean out the desk of frivolous crap and get the desktop to the computer stripped and the files labeled in an organized manner. By eight the first two Engineers come into view. Oh she hates being in this office. She wishes it was more open so she can see who is coming out of the elevator and stop them from walking right past her to bother her bosses. She jots that down, as part of her requests. For now, she will just have to keep her audios tuned into her bosses' needs.

Gathering her data pad she approaches the two mechs, "Hello, sirs. Once again, my name is Timeflip and I am to be your new secretary, as you know. When you have a moment, I have a few questions about your projects so I can be more effective.

The orange and black one holds out his hand, "Hello Timeflip, I'm Sliderule and this is Cavalier. How temporary are you?"

Timeflip knew that would be coming, "Well, if it's alright with you, forever?"

Cavalier gives her a light polite huff, "No offense, but we will see."

Timeflip nods back, "I understand being a bit jaded and no, I'm not offended at all." She hands a data pad to each, "These are the questions I have for each of your projects." Both mechs look over her list of reasonable and detailed questions.

Cavalier spreads his smile wide delighted to have a secretary with a fully functioning processor, "I think forever won't be long enough."

Timeflip laughs and flushes, "Thank you, sir. Well I better get back and finish getting those readings Counterbore sent up and tagged to the appropriate files." With a dip to her knee, turns back to her desk.

To her delight, she hears Sliderule tell Cavalier, "Oh thank Primus we got one with more than lights on in her head! I thought for sure I was going to have to find another excuse to send Poly home early again so she doesn't touch my accounts!"

~~0~~

By ten in the morning, all her Engineers have arrived and are well on their way to their projects. So far she has taken messages for several of them, answered other questions that the designers really shouldn't be bothered with, and needled the Mechanical Division until she got the rest of the test results her Engineers need. There's no point in continuing a design if the material can't hold up to the stresses of a unique planet's climate. Puts everything on hold! Illogical, she smiles lightly.

Chamfer actually smirked from the doorway where he was about to ask her a question when he heard her digging into Counterbore on the comline, "Sir, I can see that you have requisitioned the acids needed to test the material. I can see that you have scheduled the experts on your team to run said tests. So unless you are wasting overtime and supplies, I believe you have run the tests. If you are understaffed, I can come down there and help key in the information. Would you care for my assistance?" She pauses waiting for his reply and then gives her sweetest return, "Oh good, I'm sure the Minister of Industry will be pleased to know he can have an update to the project by tomorrow? I have a Designer standing in the door way right now awaiting that file. I shall leave you to your work, thank you."

Chamfer gives her a thumbs up with a broad grin, "And just what were you before you were a secretary?"

"Great big pain in my procrastinator-sister's aft," she shrugs. Chamfer chuckles and steps away completely forgetting what his original question was.

By the end of the day, not only have Chamfer's test results come through, but so have the other two. And for the first time in a long time, she feels good about her work. Yes she did good for Barricade, but this was different. Challenging, successful, fruitful and pleasing. To see her Engineers beaming for getting stuff into their completed piles truly made her day.

Four of her five Engineers have gone home by the end of the day, but there's one still dug deep in his projects. She knocks on his open door, and his helm peeks between two of the four HUD's. "Yes, Timeflip?"

She motions to his multiple projects pulled up, "Could you use a hand? You know I know more than just how to answer phones and badger other departments."

Shockwave shakes his head, "No, you go home. I'll see you tomorrow. After all, I don't want Barricade mad at me again."

Timeflip smiles, "He's waiting on his transfer and won't arrive in Kaon for a while. Besides, isn't your mate waiting for you as well?"

Lowering his helm a bit, he's not ready to reveal his secret yet, rubs and antenna in that old worried way. "My mate understands my need to make up for lost time. I'll be fine. You go home and rest."

But the devoted femme doesn't. She tries to stand strong and scowls at her former work-a-holic commander, "Some things just don't change, do they Sir?"

Shockwave smiles, "No, some things don't, but then other things do. I will not order to stay."

Timeflip holds a hand out respectfully, "I'm bored."

To that Shockwave does laugh, she has not been bored all day. She's been busier than a pack scraplets over a downed freighter. He hands over three data pads and motions to the couch.

Both of them go hard at it silently in their own projects. Timeflip had been one of the assistants that he knew he could trust to double check notes for project completion and if need be 'dumb-down' some of his verbiage so they others could understand. Most certainly now when making these proposals to dignitaries who are not used to technical terms, she has to find creative ways to translate the expert. Lord Megatron was no idiot, but nor was he a scientist. The last thing Commander Shockwave ever wanted to do was come of as a …snob, so she had been one to help him.

Lightly she giggles. When he turns his helm to her, she flushes, "Sorry." He quirks an antenna at her to reply. "You just love using that word and nobody knows what it means."

His optic dims in scowl but before he can say any more, his private COM link rings. Seeing the caller, he respectfully rises, "Excuse me. Please continue," and he opens the line, "Give me just a moment," he tells his caller and takes the call out into the hall.

Timeflip can't hear the conversation but she can hear the defensive tone in his voice. By the time he returns, he's a bit bristled and starts silently closing down his files. Taking the hint, she saves hers as well and hands them over. Neither needs to say anything. A well oiled team, they understand, time to go home.

"I will see you home, the transit system is not reliable at this time of night. I'm sorry for keeping you late," it's professional and polite.

Wisely, she accepts his offer. Nothing else needs to be said, but she can see Shockwave is tense about something and if it was anything he wished to reveal, he would, but he doesn't and she can respect that even more.

Waving to him from her open door, she lets her escort know, she is safely home. Timeflip looks to the crystal timepiece and gapes. Wow, she didn't realize it had been that late! She beams, it feels great to be back in the profession she has always belonged. Primus has been very kind to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Timeflip 6

**a/n Dr. Stalkah, is a semi-direct quote from the CMO/Creator of said AU. And I finally figured out who I have been modling Timeflip after... Moneypenny. Shove her love for Commander Bond, read the books. She is extremely skilled, knows when to keep her mouth shut, fun, always respectful, honored and protected by M and James... and such. Any way, Chapter 7 is brewing by may be a bit before I get it written.**

* * *

Timeflip found the morning light just a little too much. Rolling to her side, she didn't feel so good, slight nausea. Not a full blown illness, but definitely off. Pulling the blanket over her helm, she closes her optics and tries to clam herself.

Pondering and calculating, she figures out today is a weekend, thank Primus! The last thing she really needs right now is to show poor attendance her second day on the job. Yeah hitting it long and hard last night was probably not the best plan either, but it needed to be done. She had seen Shockwave's timetable, and he was considerably behind and pushing himself hard.

Slipping back into the sweetness of a morning nap, she dreams of when her beloved Barricade will be here to snuggle her again. A smile tugs at her as she remembers their bonding night. She can almost taste his lips again….

This time when she comes round, she is feeling so much better. A lonely light breakfast, and she begins cutting the fabric for Barricade's gift. Bright lemon-yellow stars against deep midnight blue trimmed in white and her call-box blue, and then a final black frame of a binding.

Timeflip smiles quite proud of herself, yeah just the perfect combination of who they are and their future. Time and space will never separated them again now that their sparks are one. Taking a moment, she lays her hand to her spark and soothes it. It flutters, she giggles. It's almost like she can feel Barricade's soft chuckle as he envelopes her in his arms and snuggles her against his baritone chest..

A tear slips down, and she reaches for the vid link.

His bright optics radiate his undying love for her, "Hey Babe, how are you doing?"

"Missing you," she gives him a playful pout.

His thumb grazes over his chest center, "You can't miss me that much if I'm rattling around in there making you crazy."

She giggles, he always could make her laugh with the silliest little things. So much for being a big bad jock, for to her he was always a bright flash of support. "Wish you were here in this wonderful apartment making me crazy."

"Oh you miss my dirty dishes already?" He shoots her a rather smug look.

"Maybe it's just your dirty paws I want-" and clamps a hand over her mouth flushing deep. Where the heck did THAT come from?!

Even the mechly officer blinks with an open jaw. Where in the world did his sweet innocent nerd come up with that one? And then his smile comes out broader and wider than before and he leans in, "Hum, really? Well let me see what I can do about that! Looks like you just had a taste of the Barricade Beast and -"

Timeflip puts a hand to the screen to cut off whatever else he was going to imply and starts laughing. "Just get here as soon as you can," he joins her in hysterical laugher.

Dropping his tone to a very quiet sweet devoted one (obviously there are others in the room now at the station), "Babe, look at me." She does, seeing his unwavering love, "It won't be long and I'll be there with you, 'kay? Forever."

The blue helm nods bobbing her slipping glasses, another tear slipping from beneath them. His hand reaches out to wipe it away, but is met with only the screen. "It's okay," she wipes the tear away herself.

Barricade waits until she is a bit more composed and then leans back crossing his strong arms over his barreled chest, "So how did the Perfectionist Purple Professor take your arrival?"

"Barricade!" She gasps to him saying such a thing about dear Shockwave. Shockwave has always been a gentlemech around her and thus it hurts to hear her beloved say such a thing about - oh right.

Narrowing her own gaze, crosses her own arms and purses her lips at the bully, "Barricade, you listen to me good. I will not have you and Shockwave going at it again. It wasn't his fault! I am ever so grateful for you and Soundwave sending me to Wave Industries, but I swear if you can't get over it… I just don't know. I would never leave you but -"

Barricade rolls his optics and smiles broadly to her defending her former Commander. Her devotion has always been one of her greatest attributes. Her sister, her father, her friendship with him and her uptight narrow minded Commander…. It's always the same. To her, their sparks are pure and could never do wrong. "Timeflip, sweetspark." he can't break into her tirade. "BABE!" he barks a laugh.

"Huh?" She stops her rant to see his chest is rocking in laughter and the palm to the side of his sliver scarred chin, and sparkling optics shows he is quite amused by her rant. Her words did not hurt him one bit.

"Are you done? Can you hear me out now?" He tries again, still beaming at her. "How is Ol' Tight Aft?"

Once more Timeflip narrows to one optic zeroing in on him and squinching her lips tight. "Barricade…" She draws his name out in warning, but the beast just continues to chuckle.

"So, did he blow out his only optic?" He chuckles in light mirth, mostly just to bug Timeflip further. He's trying to make this light and get her to see, he doesn't actually hold anything against the scientist.

Her jaw drops to the final realization, "You BRUTE! You set us both up! You are horrible, Barricade!"

The dark finger tisks back and forth, "Ah-ah, I did have help, by the way." He beams a sweet smile, "I wanted to give you a surprise you would like and," he cocks a mischievous glance to the ceiling, "And pay him back, a little." He whistles innocently, then glances back, "Did it work?"

Timeflip looks away miffed that Barricade and Soundwave would set Shockwave and herself up like that, "Just for that, I'm not telling."

"Auhhh, Babe don't be like that," he tries to apologize.

"Tell it to my boss when you get here," she shoots a cheeky grin back.

"Damn," Barricade grumps. He forgot about the fact he will be seeing the mech in the future. No way around it. "Well, at least we won't be clocking each other around now that you're safely home."

Timeflip twists the chair back to face him, "Yeah, that's true. You better be nice to him, after all, I found out how you got that scar."

Flushing, Barricade grazes the scar, "Yeah, not exactly one of my finest moments."

Now it's her turn to try stroking the chin, "Darling, that was the stupidest, sweetest, dumbest, dangerous thing you've ever done for me."

Sheepishly he peeks his optics back to her, "I aim to please…?"

Timeflip drops her face into her palm, "Oh Primus, what am I going to do with you?"

The mechly laughter rolls across the distance to encompass her in warmth a support. Taking a deep breath, she can feel her spark fluttering and reaching back across the distance to snuggle in. With someone calling from behind the officer's shoulder, makes him look away from her. When he turns back, she can see it.

"Go do your duty, Officer. I'll call you in a few days," she encourages the break.

Barricade nods and then adds, "Tell Shockwave I look forward to meeting him. Make sure he knows I won't try to remove his antenna when I see him."

Just to be evil, she smirks, "Tell him yourself," and cuts the line on his gaping maw. She giggles and kicking her little pedes under the table, "Pay backs go both ways, you twit!"

For the rest of the day, the blue femme makes up lost time by getting the blanket done for their berth. By evening she finds herself exhausted. Too tired to finishing the tying process, crawls under the unfinished blanket in a crashing stasis.

~~0~~

Morning brings that strange feeling again, but today she must head to church. There are just too many things she is grateful for and needs to thank Primus. So, pushing the queasiness aside, moves into her morning routine.

Timeflip remembered seeing a church under reconstruction when she was on the monorail the other day and heads for it. The peal of morning bells are such a solace. Although Lord Megatron did not have services held like the Autobots did in their faction, she never truly felt far from Primus. She always knew he was in her life, and she never stopped believing he was guiding her steps, but she will admit to being afraid not sure where he was leading her or why. Any true believer who tells you they are never afraid is lying. It's not a sin to be afraid, it's not a sin to question your god. It's a sign of asking for his guidance. Now it's just up to him as to if he will tell you what his plan is or not and for you to ….trust.

Walking into the familiar surroundings of a religious setting, she feels his presence waffling over her like a breath of comfort. Trust.

Back in Tarn, it had taken a bit for Barricade to join her. He was still mad at Primus for taking her away. Timeflip didn't pressure him, and he didn't hold her back. Soon enough though, he saw Primus taking her away in a new light. Primus had removed her from the war. Not just her own safety of being shot or captured, but so she didn't see the emotional damage. Nor was she stuck in stasis for eons, like he had been. No, she had been spared all that thanks to Primus intervention, for that Barricade will see Primus' grace.

Timeflip is sweet and kind, but she is no fool either. A couple times she had run into Barricade's room hearing him scream out in his dreams. Clutching him tight listened to the atrocities he saw. Not just what weapons fire had done, but also what his fellow soldiers had done. Not just the bloody bodies, but the ruined homes. The absolute desecration of Cybertron herself. The wailing and then the silence of Primus.

For Timeflip it wasn't much easier. The loneliness of almost two years on Earth without another being to speak to…. Nearly drove her insane. She can see Shockwave in a new light after what one of the Tarns soldiers told her the truth bout that tower in the center of the city belonging to The Guardian of Cybertron. Sequestered. Secluded. Silence…. Abandoned. And then nobody knew what happened to the Guardian. Rumors were that he took his life. Other rumors were that he had been locked up in a mental institution. There were various other horrid rumors. Soundwave told her the truth as he drove her home that first day: Commander Shockwave was the Guardian of Cybertron.

Now as Timeflip kneels before the alter, she thanks Primus that the loneliness that both she and Shockwave endured did not keep them from finding mates and making a new life. Although she knows Shockwave does not believe, it will not stop her for praying for him. The blue time traveler also thanks Primus that her Leader, who had fought for a new life, found one. She can't help but smile and beg Primus to help Soundwave to find a mate as well. He's so sweet and his loyalty is strong. She feels guilty for being happily bonded when he should be as well. A tickle at the back of her helm, and she can feel Primus laughing at her.

Then falling a bit more serious, the secretary prays for her mother and sister. They have been missing even longer than she. Maybe they were one of the lucky ones to get to an off world colony… she hopes.

The final crescendo of music brings her prayers to an end. She feels whole and comforted again in knowing she is protected and guided by a higher power. Knowing that there is a Maker and Guider in her days ahead, brings her peace and security. "Thank you Primus for never giving up on me or those close to me."

~~00~~

The next day has her awakening feeling awful. This is something she's never felt before, and is bound and determined not to let it fail her. Pushing through it, gets herself to work and tackles her projects. This time, neither she or Shockwave stay late.

The next day of this same awfulness and she knows she needs to see a medic. She really doesn't want to let her teammates down, so she presses herself to come in early. Later in the day, she heads down the hall and knocks on the Senior Designer's door.

Peering between his HUD's, "Yes?"

"I need to handle something personal and need to take an extended lunch. I will be back to complete my duties."

Shockwave nods, "Very well. We will see you later." One of the things about the private sector is there is no need to disclose your reason for taking your extra time. A blessing for both the subordinate to keep their lives personal, and for the superior who doesn't want to know.

~~0~

Time flip was not ready for the news she received from Medic Stalkah, "I'm sorry Mrs. Timeflip. It shouldn't be long, and this will pass. Here's a release from work for three solar cycles. You should be lucky it's in the very early stage, and underdeveloped at that. The passing should not be too painful and unlike a further development, the sparkling is too small for you to even…. I'm sorry," his tone is very sympathetic.

Timeflip looks to the medical release in her hand, "H-how did this…. I don't understand."

He can see she is still grappling with the news. Not just that she was expecting a sparkling, but also the fact, she will be loosing it. It just didn't have a strong enough hold on her spark and is slipping away unable to get the nourishment it needs from her spark.

Pulling up a chart, he points, "I know the shock has kind of made you forget some things so let me try to explain. Imagine this circle. Inside that circle is a spark with some space around it. The infant spark attaches to the exterior of the mother's spark and acts like a parasitic growth, consuming all the energy the mother takes in. The space around the spark is a gel-like liquid that protects it, like a membrane. So if you run or are active, the spark doesn't get bashed around. It's secure in the membrane/gel. Having a sparkling, the membrane will get thicker and more protective, which will break when the birth is ready."

He waits until she accepts the information before continuing. "Some of your gel is going to leak, but the deformed sparkling is too small for you to even see and you may not even notice the passing." He grips her hand, "There should be very little pain, if it's any consolation."

She nods to understanding what he is saying. Her body had prepared for a sparkling that never developed past an initial bond of two atoms of spark-life.

"Do you want me to call anyone?" Silently, she shakes her head. "I'll leave you to get dressed."

Timeflip gets dressed and looks down to the medical release. What good would it do for her to just go home and wait? Her condition will only bring the other members of her team further behind. One thing she did learn while working with Starscream, no room for slackers. Brutally and painfully he taught her how to push past her personal and physical issues and get through it. The half-droid had more compassion than the arrogant Seeker. Although she knows her team will understand, she just can't stand the thought of letting them down. They've been through enough.

Looking down at her bound hand she shivers, no, she just can't stand being alone right now. She knows that in her grief if she tried to warp to Barricade's side she will just foul it up and cause him further spark break by getting lost again. No, this is her pain alone to bear. She will NOT let Barricade feel guilt for anything else that happens to her. She will not let her team down either. If anything, she NEEDS them right now. Their smiles and gratitude to helping them, will help her in the long run. Gives her something and someone else to think about than her pain.

She picks up the data pad, buries it in the trash and goes back to work. Template hands her a stack of data pads as she steps off the elevator, "Oh good, I was getting worried we were going to have to find a new secretary. I need these completed by the end of the day."

Clutching them to her chest, she self-consciously hides her secret, "Y-yes of course, sir. I'll get right on it."

A soft hand on her shoulder he can see a flush to her face, "Are you alright?"

A weak smile comes across her face, "N-nothing I can't handle. I won't let you down, I promise." With that, she heads back to her office and buckles down into her duty.

"Timeflip?" The sickly lemon optics look up to the teasing vermillion ones of Sliderule, "You planning to spend the night? Only Shockwave has the authority to work this hard."

She laughs a little and looks down to her work. "I just need to finish up one more pad."

He steps closer and pushes the save button, "No, you don't. It will keep for one evening."

"But-"

"Look, I don't know what that Enforcer had you doing at their precinct, and although we are very grateful for you getting all Poly's catastrophes cleaned up, you don't work in a labor camp. Go home."

"I-"

"Don't make me pull out the big guns," he smirks. She doesn't budge. So he turns his head over his shoulder and bellows, "SHOCKWAVE!"

Timeflip sinks her face into her hands. Not from humiliation, but in gratitude. Right now she knows her emotional are all over the map. Not just the sparkling, but the comradely in this group. Sure Barricade's coworkers were respectful, but they saw her only as a janitor or a maid. These guys… are something else completely.

Sliderule chuckles, "I have a few sparklings at home, watch this." Shockwave races to the door and peeks in horrified something awful has happened. "As Senior Department Head, discipline is your duties. She won't go home and look at her, she's sick."

Timeflip lifts her flushing face and sticks her tongue out at Sliderule, "I'm not sick."

"Make her go home, please," Sliderule just pushes the issue like an older brother would to a parent.

Shockwave groans, "I don't have time for this you two! Stop acting like sparklings. You, leave her alone! You, your shift is over, go."

They both try to mutter back, but they hear Shockwave actually cuss under his breath as he turns back to his office throwing his hand in the air to the two distractions. And then… she feels it, and pales.

Without another word, grabs her stuff and shoves past astonished Sliderule.

Time is on her side, she makes her transport and home in record time. Sinking into the hot water of her shower… watches the signs of her ill-fated sparkling slip away. Hearing the vid link ring in the other room only brings her tears. There is only one bot who would be calling her and right now, here she is loosing his sparkling. Curling up tighter, she sobs praying for strength to be strong for her teammates and mate. This will have to be a secret burden between herself and Primus.

Rising the next morning, Timeflip feels sore and uneasy, but she knows if she calls in sick, she will be letting them down. Worse, they may find out. Carefully getting herself to work, she settles to her desk and adjusts her headset taking her first call of the morning.

"Wave Industries, Engineering Design Floor, how may I shape your day?" It may be corny, but right now, she's trying to push on the sunshine to keep herself from slipping down a dark course that she can not change. Press on, press forward, created a new future.

A groggy hoarse voice replies, "Timeflip, I need to take a sick day. Can you adjust my schedule? I should be back tomorrow."

Timeflip's shoulders sink, "Sure, are you sure you are alright? You sound awful."

"I'll be fine. I'm just going to go back to berth and get some sleep. I should be fine. I'm sorry to put more work on your desk."

"Don't worry, I can handle it and that's what being part of a team is all about. I won't let Template touch your Kempfer Project."

Shockwave chuckles sickly, knowing that Template just isn't understanding why they are insisting the bridge be yellow and will mess everything up by changing it back to the standard colors. Even to Timeflip it is illogical, but it is minor and inconsequential in the grand scheme of things. Not worth starting a interdepartmental war about.

"Alright, get some rest."

"I plan to. Thank you. Good bye."

Timeflip closes the call and looks down at Shockwave's schedule, yeah it's a good thing she is here. If Template touches Shockwave's file someone is going to get fired. She sighs lightly and smiles, it feels good to be doing something and luckily her job is not a physical one like the other half of the company. How do those miners deal with all that dirt and dust all day long? And how do their mates ever keep the house clean?

Smiling, she thinks of her beloved mate. Soon she will be cleaning up after him and … maybe they can talk seriously about having a family. That would be real nice.


	7. Chapter 7

Timeflip 7

**a/n Will be an M-ish moment to the bottom.**

* * *

Within the next few days, life began to set into normal. A new normal for one of the Engineers in particular. For another of two teammates, they were tag-teaming for a huge project that if all went well, would break Wave Industries into a whole new line of products and reach a whole new set of clientele. The floor was a buzz with excitement: personal and professional.

Today, Timeflip tries paging Shockwave a few times, but gets no response. He always checks out with her before he leaves the floor, so this makes her quite curious, a tinge worried. The client on the line is insisting on talking to him right now.

"Let me go see if I can break into his meeting. Can you hold please?" The grumpy client really has no choice and huffs his acceptance to holding the line.

Timeflip sets her headset down and walks over to Shockwave's door. She knocks, but gets no answer. Knocking again she warns, "Shockwave, I'm coming in," and carefully she bypasses the lock and pushes in. She has the override for setting things up for him, although no one else has felt the need to give her access to their offices. She doesn't mind either way, after all everyone needs their privacy.

Stepping into the room, she notices the shade has been drawn to the floor length window and she hears heavy breathing coming from the couch. She knows the sound from the old days where Shockwave would fall asleep on his lab table, only this time, he's on his side on his couch. She shuts to door behind her and makes her way over quietly.

Crouching down she lightly jostles his violet shoulder, "Shockwave? Are you alright?"

The optic doesn't come up, but the voice is groggy, "Hum, yeah, I'm up Megatron."

Not understanding, Timeflip giggles lightly, "Shockwave, the war is over. You're asleep in your office. Should you go home, maybe you aren't over this illness"

Shockwave covers his face and groans, thankful that she misunderstood his sleepy confession, "I'm not sick, I'm expecting."

Timeflip furrows her brow, "Expecting what? If it's a call, I have one insistent on talking to you right now."

Once more Shockwave groans and pulls at his antenna, "I can't talk to anyone right now. I need a few more minutes of rest and then I can press on." Timeflip rubs his shoulder supportively. Bringing his optic to a half glow, his lilac palm covers hers, "Please let me be the one to break the news, alright?" With a deep sight, confesses, "I'm pregnant."

Timeflip's hand stills. His grips hers harder awaiting her answer, completely misunderstanding the pallor on her face. "Timeflip?"

Silently she nods and squeezes his hand back and then pulls away. He calls her name softly once more, but she puts a finger to her lips, "Shh, someone's taking a nap."

Taking up the comline again at her desk, her voice is clear and professional, "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Shockwave is unavailable at this time. I was mistaken, he's not accessible. I will flag your call as a high priority, though. You have my word." Thirty minutes of agonizing negotiations and she finally gets the line closed. She sighs heavily sinking her forehelm in to her palms.

"Sorry."

Timeflip shakes her helm still buried in her hands, "It's my duty, sir, to deal with such issues for you all." She doesn't lift her head though.

"Come, I need you to help me make a plan of attack."

That does lift her helm seeing the teasing smirk across his rested face. This time she takes her headset with her while she goes back into his office.

The shade is now half drawn and there are files on the low table in front of the couch. Shockwave hands her a cup of warm tea, holding his own Wave Industries mug and motions for her to sit after closing the door behind her. "These projects here are going to be long term and will need to be completed while I'm on maternity leave. You know that you can call me at any time, my processor is always there for any of them to pick." A half huff, "It might even help keep me sane. I'm going to have a lot to get accustomed to. This is all still a bit of a shock to my systems."

Timeflip sips and then carefully asks, "Forgive my intrusion, but… you weren't planning?"

Shockwave shakes his helm, "No. Me-my mate and I never really talked about having a family. We haven't been bonded very long and well… it's a bit personal and extremely complicated."

Timeflip nods seeing how he wants to keep this conversation purely professional, she can respect that. "Alright. I think we shouldn't have you take on any more projects. Do you want me to shift any to the others?"

He points to the piles. "I think I have these I would like to pass off, but maybe you can give me your opinion, seeing how you've had to field a few… erm, difficult issues?"

She can't help but giggle a little. Sliderule's accent makes it difficult for some clients to understand him, and thus Cavalier handles that particular race. Template's temper makes him a bad fit to team up with Chamfer. As lead designer Shockwave is aware of this and yet hates dealing with the personality issues of the work environment.

Template pats his arm, "Sounds good. Have you thought about telling everyone?"

"Thought or had nightmares?" His antenna quirk.

"Tell me what you are really afraid of?"

He shakes his head, "No offense, Timeflip, but I can't tell you that. As bonded, I think you can understand?"

Her head sinks a little, "I don't feel bonded, although."

Now it's Shockwave's turn to pat her marked hand, "Any word when his transfer will be complete?" Her soft helm shakes. "It won't be long."

Now it's her turn to set her personal issues aside and get back to the business at hand. "Do the executives know?" He shakes his head. "I have a suggestion."

"I knew you would," his tone is hopeful and relieved.

Giving a light laugh she continues, "Why don't I have lunch delivered to the planning room with a couple of the executives and our team. That way we can show them you have a clear cut plan and we can hear their feed back."

Shockwave nods. She gathers up his pads and turns, "Please take that call today. There are some very real issues that need to be handled."

He nods again rising as she does and as she reaches for the door handle he gives her a final warning, "Timeflip, you set that meeting up as a sparkling-shower… I'll…" he huffs trying to find a reasonable threat, "… delay Barricade's transfer."

She waggles a finger back, "I'm going to figure out who your mate is before you tell me! And then, you and I are going to have a little talk about secrets." It's so good to hear his musical laugh again. With a fingers flicking off the top of his brow, he dares her into the challenge! She snarls lightly back to him and points to the com-unit, "Call him NOW."

Once more he laughs and she heads out to arrange for a catered lunch and getting the executive secretaries to help get their bosses into the lunch meeting. On top of that, she has another plan for Shockwave that will require stopping off at the fabric store on the way home from work tonight.

* * *

The lunch meeting is a bit silent at the announcement. Part of Timeflip wants to reach out and hold Shockwave's hand as everyone just stares and gapes at him like some freak. No, it's not unusual for mech's to carry. No, it's not unusual for droid's to carry. It's just no one expected him of all mechs to carry. Timeflip knows good and well that if she makes a move, Shockwave will be infuriated further by the pampering. She's seen his temper (unbeknownst to him) break free and it's not a pretty picture, and she can't blame him either. Right now, this is not about him, it's about the company and the projects that must be done. All the astonished stares and then the personal questions are aggravating him to a boiling point.

Last time his boiling point was breeched, a few pieces of furniture had to be replaced. He would never take it out on some ONE, but he sure as Pit will let everyone know he COULD.

Swiftly she knows something has to be done. Catching the golden optic, she silently asks to take the floor. He gives her a curt nod of I_Please do./I_

Thus she launches into the plan to reassign certain projects and a time line for his date of leave. Placing a clear cut memo down in front of everyone she shows them that this has been well organized and bring the whole thing around quite professionally.

After the meeting breaks up, Shockwave is looking rather hot. Steam looks like it is threatening to come out of his collar. "I'm taking a break," he quietly snaps. With that, shows her he is switching his private com-line to the off position.

"Understood," she respectfully steps out of his way and his pedes nearly fly down the stairs.

Timeflip's line begins ringing off the hook before she can even sit down with people getting word of the Senior Designer's new creation (damned executive secretaries and their big mouths). All of this is bitter sweet for her. It pisses her off that the callers are needling her for elicit private information about one of her bosses. On the other hand, some of them are genuinely asking for his concern. It's driving her insane that Shockwave, who never seriously thought of having a family is having one, while she who is prepared, isn't. WHY?!

Oh! She puts and hand to her spark feeling awful for such a thought. Making her way to the femme's room, she hugs herself getting to get composed. It's highly unprofessional for her to be wavering and an emotional twit. It also isn't very Faithful for her to be jealous of another's gift, for it isn't their fault either. Nor is it hers for the loss.

Opening her private com- she calls her mate, but all she's gets is his voice mail. "Just missing you. Hope to see you soon," she tries to sound calm.

* * *

Barricade finds the place easily enough, not hard to miss the huge Wave Industries logo on the building. Walking inside the main doors he just stops and awes at the main entrance. On one side is the entrance to the miner's and construction team, on the other, the executive and designing department. Still the entryway alone is impressive. Upon the domed ceiling, he can see cast company propaganda. A well established company, if he didn't know better, he might just recognize the handy work of a certain media specialist. Barricade smirks a little, yeah this is just the kind of place where his beloved can flourish.

Bringing his attention down from the ceiling, he sees the main receptionist in her sparkling maroon attire making her look like a queen but with the authority of a sentry. The navy blue burly mech strides towards her throne of authority. Laying a hand to the desk top he asks, "I was hoping to see Mrs. Timeflip in the Design or Engineering department. I just can't get the names straight to the departments."

The maroon hottie leans in gleaming her smile, "And just what makes you think she will see you?" She teases.

Smiling he brings his left hand up showing the copper band and drums his fingers against his chin, "She's been aching for me. Pining, in fact."

Before Miss Sangria can come up with one more, a surprised voice calls, "Barricade?!"

The Law Officer straightens up and turns to the caller, only to catch the purple mech coming from the mining entrance headed straight for him. If he didn't know better, he would swear the mech had a glow to him like from a fresh shower and… something else? The extended lilac palm clasps his hand tightly, "You arrived early."

Barricade grips the hand back respectfully, "Sometimes I think too late." Letting go of the hand, clasps his other wrist, concern radiates, "How is she?"

Shockwave smiles in support, "Busy."

The blue mech nods and then looks to his pedes, "Thank you."

Matching his tone, Shockwave replies further burying the hatchet, "I should be saying that to you."

That makes the soft red optics lift into the single golden one. Shockwave motions to Sangria and she hands over the com line. With a couple taps, he smirks his antenna and looks right at Barricade, "Mrs. Timeflip, would you please come to the lobby. A delivery has arrived that I would like for you to take charge of."

Barricade chuckles to the cryptic line and Shockwave hangs up shrugging. With that, he gives the blue elbow a tug and they step back together. Sangria just can't help but be intrigued by what is coming next.

The dark blue and violet taller mech don't have to wait long. Here she comes to the balcony of the executive floor. There are so many people coming and going in the lobby that she doesn't see them both right away. It's when she is half way down the curved staircase that she stalls and her optics go wide.

Beaming, Barricade knows she has seen him and calls up, "Miss me, Babe?" his arms go open broad wide.

Her heeled pedes race down the stairs, "BARRICADE!" She squeals startling everyone.

Even Sangria can't help but get emotional to the reunion. One mech, distracted by his phone call, is saved from being trampled by a fast acting lilac hand. Barricade closes the distance before Timeflip meets the end of the stairs and sweeps her into his crushing clutches and swings her around.

"Oh Babe, my beautiful, wonderful mate. I'm finally home."

Timeflip crushes her kiss to him, lighting her helm top up. Shockwave chuckles having a pretty good idea what is going to happen next. Shockwave chuckles and Sangria gasps as the embraced couple fades out of sight in the pulse of her blinking light.

Sangria gapes, "Dah-wha… did she just.. How?" Then she turns full on, "She's a warpper?"

Shockwave flicks his antenna in reminder to respect his secretary, "And more." Then he chuckles, "Can you handles all our incoming calls? I think she'll be out for the rest of the day." Dumbly, Sangria nods.

* * *

Barricade chuckles deeply when he pulls back from the deep and passionate kiss. Timeflip only has eyes for him not even noticing their surroundings. Cupping her face, he lets her pedes down to touch the floor. "Hi, my Babe."

Timeflip strokes his face unable to believe he is right here in her touch. Keeping one strong arm around her waist he leads her to the couch and settles down pulling her into his lap. Easily her knees land on either side of his hips, he keeps that one arm tight around her and cups her cheek giving her a broad smile.

"Do you realize my vehicle is in the parking lot at your company?" He can't help but laugh.

But her face is serious, "You even think of going to get it right now and I will warp you into next week."

As funny as that normally is, it's not this time. He leans in pressing his forehead to hers, "No, I have no thoughts but staying with you." She nods and pans her hands out trying to get used to feeling him so close again. Even when they lived together, she did not touch him this intimately. Rubbing his strong thick neck, trailing her fingers across the scar on his chin caused by her, feeling those cute little helm buds of his between her rolling finger tips.

No words really need to be said, the words of touch. His own hands enjoy taking her glasses off so he can caress her cheeks fully and kiss her, exploring their new life together. Slipping one hand down her back, he slips her shoes off and even cups her sweet little pedes, digging the thumbs into the arch, making her moan into the massage.

The moan against his lips is beautiful music and begs for more. The kisses switch from sweet home coming to desperate passion. Rising to her knees, Timeflip presses in needing their private intimacy as well. Barricade leans forward and lifts her up again. Latching her legs around his waist, allows him to carry them to the master berthroom. He lays her out on top of the quilt and she doesn't even mind that he doesn't notice it. His optics only have focus for one thing, and that's all she needs right now.

Outer armor is easily stripped making way to remove all barriers between them. The secretary's hands guide her lover's lips as to what she wants him to take note of. The interrogator 's hand guides hers as to what he needs investigated. A hip, a neck, thigh, a throat….

Soon enough the bodies are one and ache to climb that mountain together. Cresting over.. They fall into each other's bliss.

Panting, Barricade beams brightly, "Wow, I missed you… oh, wow." Timeflip snuggles into his comfort beaming that her inexperience is stunning to him.

Reclined on his side he peers down grazing his thumb over her spark chamber, "Can I come in now?"

Horrified fear flashes over her face. Squinching her face she shakes her head no. "Timeflip! What happened?" It's just not something for her to be afraid to let him inside her spark. If she said she was tired, that would be one thing, but afraid? What could possibly deny her access? It's just… this can't be happening after all this time of wanting to be together. Only one thing crosses his mind that would deny him access: his sweet love being violated.

Barricade rolls over her and becomes extremely protective, ready to go out and thrash someone for harming his bondmate, "Were-were you attacked? Has someone?- oh Primus I knew I shouldn't have let you come alone! How could I-"

Timeflip instant clings to his cheeks making him look directly at her. She knows she can't hide this or cover it up. After all, they made a promise to be faithful and honest with each other. If she isn't honest, he will tear Kaon apart looking for the phantom accoster. "Barricade, I'm fine. I'm just… healing."

"From what?!" Her last sentence did not appease his worries one bit.

"Mate, it's not your fault, please, you can not blame yourself." She tries to get him centered before she continues, but he still isn't understanding. "I had an early miscarriage, and still need a bit more time to heal before we spark-bond again."

To her surprise, Barricade's whole body deflates in relief and cuddles her snuggly to his arms, "Oh thank Primus that is all."

She's not upset, but is quite curious by his reaction, " 'That's all' ?"

He smiles and strokes her face, "I'm sorry if that was bad of me, but I was afraid you had been attacked and violated, a pain I can not share or fully help you with. But this, we can get through together." His arms relax from a grip of angst to one of support. "Are you alright?"

Now's it's her turn to be relieved, and buries her face into his spark. She was so worried that the news would crush him and send him over the edge. It is kind of funny in a way, she was so worried about his worries and yet… he was still worried for something she never even accounted for. "I'm good. Actually, I feel a lot better telling you."

Without moving her, soothes his palms down her back, "Please promise me you will never be worried to tell me what concerns you."

Soft hands pressed to his chest, she kisses his wonderful spark, "Babe," she uses the name back to him, "I have to be a little concerned."

Now he does adjust when she doesn't continue. She bites her lip while grinning widely. The mech's brows narrow and she strokes his scar. Now his lips pull into a tight purse squinting one optic closed, "Not. Funny."

She tries to be serious, but he's so cute looking all pouty. The brave and strong ex-Decepticon Enforcer and Aggressor now Kaon Police Detective is nothing more than a little sparkling at times. The light giggle sniggers out, "Who says I'm not?"

The blue brows pull back, making the red optics go wide in confusion. How can she say that while giggling at his aggressive concern for her safety? "Timeflip…," he warns.

"I love you?" she tries to save herself.

Okay she is right. He can be a little too much sometimes. Yeah, he was young a rash back then. He's tempered down a lot, but then again just now didn't show that improved temper one little bit.

The mech's tone slides to his old warrior days as his body rolls her onto her back and threatens, "I dare you to say that again." And then tickles her! With him on three limbs, the third tickling her mid section, her little legs kick and squeal in delight against his well toned naked aft. "Oh wanna play dirty do you!"

"You-hehe-you're the one tickling me, you dirty petro-rat!" Now she squirms and tries to get away, only to slide off the berth and to the floor.

His optics go wide and horror reaching for her, but she can't reach back laughing uncontrollably now. Flattening himself he reaches for her again but she scoots even further away in mock retreat, "Oh no you don't I know you and your interrogation tactics."

His optics slip sultry and he crawls down off the bed to stalk her as she scoots away, "Oh but I save this one only for you, my sweet. Now be a good make and let me ravage you into ecstasy."

Up against the wall, he makes his way to her lap. Now it's his knees on each side of her hips and palms flat to the wall above her shoulders looking down to his prey. "Don't let me ever hurt you," it a plea for both the physical and the emotion.

"Never my love," her hands slide up his broad chest that has always been a wall to hide behind or a soft place of comfort, "I've got you now and forever."

Sinking to his haunches, he grasps her helm and comes in for the killing promise, "I will give you a healthy sparkling next time. I will be here to insure that. And by Primus, you will not bear the little one alone. You will never ever be alone again, do you hear me?"

She nods, and he seals the promise. His mouth is powerful and possessive pulling all that pain of loss away. She knows it and gives it to him, for he needs to bear it now and know that he is protecting her. Rolling harder and harder into the kiss, it's a bit harsh, but the strong mech needs her to know he can be her hard-line of protection. Strong and powerful. She presses back, digging her fingers into his neck trying to rise up against him. She must let him know, she is just as strong and powerful.

He hisses as she hit's a sore spot. She whines back as his grind is a bit too hard as well. They know the limits. How much pain the other can endure as long as the other is there.

"Now," she manages breathe out as he's rutting around in her neck.

Turning her to face the wall, he whispers, "Mine…" and takes his claim. Timeflip lays her helm back to his shoulder, curling a palm behind his helm to bite a kiss out as he moves his passion deeper and harder. He had to do it this way because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop what happened next… with a roar of anguish, his chest splits warming her back with his exposed spark. It screams not being able to latch on to hers.

"I got you Barricade, it's al right, I got you. Let it go." She grips his nape tightly as his body tries to gain a tighter hold.

Reaching higher, his spark pulses and cries out once more. With the anguish of failure, his body makes the final release for the spark. "I'm sorry," he pants unable to control his sparks desires.

Nuzzling in, she smiles, "I'm not."

After a light dinner of what they have left in the house, Timeflip brings him back to the berth for a good night's rest together. This is when he sees the quilt. "Oh wow, this is beautiful! Where did you find this?" He sits on the edge and pans his hands out across the lemony stars.

Her hand joins his, "I made it for you."

Cover her hand, he tugs her to lay beside him so he can enjoy her handiwork together, "Have I said how talented you are?"

"Have I told you how blessed I am?"

"I love you very much Timeflip and I'm so glad we are finally home together."

She snuggles closer and lets her tears of praise drips onto his bare chest, "I like the sound of that very much."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the hiatus, but muse wasn't in tune and I wanted to give these guys the honor they deserve. So here we go. Next chapter will be brutal but also very touching.**

* * *

Deep in the night, a hand slides over a slim back to grip the rip sides, and pulling it close. The silver-copper body easily nestles half under the dark burly mech, as he mutters a plea, "Stay… stay… stay with me…"

The copper hands tipped in blue pulls his hand against her closed spark making sure he can feel her beating reassuring him that she will go no where. His whole body seems to sag squashing her further into the berth, but she doesn't mind. A protection she needed long ago is still here.

In the break of morning, a burly beast feels a slim body lay itself across his sprawled frame. One arm crosses over his chest holding a chin up on a fist. The other hand grazes over his cheek and up into his helm top fondling a cute antenna bud. The mech mewls like a turbo-pup. Slumping his helm into the touches, curls his chin down, "Morning," his voice is deep and groggy from a long deep recharge.

"Morning," she inches herself further up, "Sleep good, my love?"

"I'm not awake now," the husky voice moans to feign off reality.

"Oh really?" She whispers against his lips, pressing down cutting off any verbal reply he may have. His spark moans in delight to her touch and wraps a hand around her thigh and another to her helm back keeping her in place. Her hands return the caress with one still entwined with his antenna stub and the other slipping back to cup his nape as well.

Barricade keeps his optics closed as he memorizes the dips and curves of his mate. Timeflip keeps hers open watching the play of expressions across his face. And awe, a daw, a hum, a wicked smile when he makes her hitch and whine…

Once is their moment interrupted, by her alarm clock. A dark hand slaps the irritant and continues on his course. Second, the snooze blares again, Barricade scoops her up and takes her to the shower to multitask. He will not let a third attempt interrupt again.

Needless to say, the shower is refreshing in more ways than one. Barricade takes the towel and dries her off, "Morning," he waggles a brow and pecks her lips.

Pulling the towel from her, dries himself. Timeflip grabs her robe and pulls is around her. "Barricade, if I'm late, I'm going to warp you into a toaster."

He stops from digging the towel corner from his audio port, and scrunches his face, "Is that even possible?" His optics look to the ceiling trying to ponder that. He may not be a scientist, but he does know a few things.

Timeflip slaps his bare aft in passing, "Wanna find out? Keep it up."

As she heads for the kitchen he cheekily calls back, "I didn't hear you complaining earlier!" She mutters something that leaves his chest rumbling in light mirth.

With all of his personal gear still in his vehicle back at Wave Industries, he wraps the towel around his waist and heads into the kitchen.

The answering machine is there in the kitchen and Timeflip groans seeing it blink. Touching it she waggles a finger at Barricade in warning. Instead he gets his morning brew beaming.

"Hello Timeflip, your bosses said that you needed a sick-day and so I just wanted you to know, I'll take care of your duties today." There's a pause and Sangria lowers her voice, "Dang femme, if I had a mate like that, I'd be putting in for disability! Break my spark to be away from him! Toodles." And the message ends.

Flushing, Timeflip stares at the machine. And all this time she thought Sangria hated her. Maybe she did, but not anymore. Our new secretary's spark flares to another touch of acceptance.

One solid arm slides around her waist is comfort, "You alright?" Timeflip turns and nods, laying her cheek against his naked chest. He takes a sip of his cup and lets that comforting hand rub her side, "Talk to me."

"I'm finally fitting in. I'm finally finding my nitch. I'm finally … a part of something."

He cants his helm down and smiles, "I want to hear all about it. I really do."

So they gather their morning goodies and head over to the couch. Together they move the couch closer to the window seat so that the morning light bathes and warms their nestling area and makes for an extended leg rest. The view is beautiful of the monorail and way off in the distance, the hint of Wave Industries. From their sun-patch spot and morning goodies, Timeflip cuddles under his arm and tells him about her five engineers.

"Sliderule has this accent from growing up off world and when he speaks certain dialects makes it difficult for some clients to understand him, and so I have to screen clients. Cavalier has to handle certain ones for Sliderule. At first Sliderule thought he was loosing jobs but when Cavalier and I sat down with him and tried to have a dialect discussion with him… well let's just say when he says 'recalibrate' um… it sounds like he's going to feed their children to Unicron." Barricade roars with laughter and she laughs harder because of him. "Oh I had no idea a red bot could get so red. On top of that, he appreciated the fact that we were trying NOT to offend him by side shifting the jobs. So now that this issue has been cleared up, he and Cavalier make a good team when it comes to that."

Turning ever so slightly, Barricade's smile broadens at his mate being so excited at her job. He knows she had been bored out of her cranium at the Tarn Station and in the Decepticon Labs, she loved the science but hated the war interrupting honest work. "So who else is there," he knows she is leaving the lead for last.

"Oh Chamfer. He's a no-nonsense kind of mech. He just does not have time for pettiness. I like that. A little too square at times, but never late, precise, and likes things in perfect order. He gets along great with Shockwave. They team up well. On the flip side is Template. For a nerd, he is messy, a bit chaotic and gets bent so easily. Nine times out of ten, he's the one that miss placed something. I think he's a little frazzled by his crazy mate. They're expecting AGAIN and she is driving him insane. I'm begging you, if I get that weird, just put me down. Save yourself."

Barricade frowns to the seriousness of that thought, but just strokes her cheek to the loss they've already had, "Eh, I'll just ply you with sweets and ease all that away."

Playfully she shoves him in the chest, "You keep your donuts to yourself, Sweet-tooth."

Leaning in steals a sweet delving kiss, "Um, best sweet ever." Easily she could go another round with him, he's making it just too easy, but he chuckles and pulls back. "So, how is the boss?"

Licking her lip, it takes her a minute to figure out who she is talking about. It only makes him chuckle a little harder knowing he could derail her train of thought with a mere kiss.

"Pregnant."

Okay that leaves him blinking, "Say that again."

Now it's her turn to chuckle at his confusion. "You heard me, Shockwave is pregnant."

Barricade rolls back and stares out into the vast distance. He knows the rumors, he also knows how strong and powerful Shockwave is. Scary mech. Powerful mech. Genius mech. Reserved mech. It makes him ponder if the hush-hush war-rumors could even be true? For there was only one Shockwave would lower himself to. Who could ever make their way into that narrow-mined mech's spark chamber… certainly not…

A soft hand strays across his own strong chest, "Barricade, what is it?"

Looking down into his soft lemon comfort, he covers her hand with his own, "Are you alright with him being pregnant? Does it hurt you?" The navy mech knows how loyal she is to her mentor but also how much she had always wanted to be a mother.

Timeflip cups her dear sweet mate's cheek. His first concern is for her? "Oh Barricade, no. I'm happy for him. He deserves a family after so many years of isolation."

Folding his hand over hers he sighs, "Good." She pats his chest to remind him that all is well and he leans in again holding to his promise, "Soon my love, soon we will have our family too."

Timeflip snuggles into him and just lets the sun warm them together. Who knew that a warm window seat and two mewled bots could slip so easily back into a morning nap.

Later in the morning as the sun moves off their perch, the lovers stir. Smacking his mouth lightly to the unintended nap, he stirs. Feeling him stir against her body, Timeflip comes round, "Did we fall asleep?"

Barricade nods drowsily, "Yeah, I think we did. I haven't done that in a long time."

Timeflip stretches, "If I don't get moving, I'm going to have one of those groggy head aches and be a terrible grump."

Chuckling Barricade joins her in stretching. Right down to pointing his big toes. She giggles with him, "You remind me of Ravage when you do that."

"Awe well, the cridder knows a good thing when he feels it. So! What's the plan?" He leaps off the couch and follows her into the berth room to get armored up. "Besides picking up my car."

Timeflip bites her lip, "Sweetspark, please don't take this the wrong way, but I had planned to go shopping. You don't have to go if you don't want to."

Snapping on his leggings he shrugs, "I don't mind spending the day with you. What were you planning?"

This is where she scrunches her face, "I was going to make Shockwave a blanket for his office for when he takes his naps. You know how he is, works until he drops…"

Barricade can see she's worried about how he will take the news of her wanting to do something for the mech that he blamed for her loss. In two strides he is towering over her and cupping her face with two hands, making her look right at him, "I think that's the sweetest thing you could do for him. I would love to help you shop for fabric for him. Shockwave and I are good. The hatchet is buried and gone, don't worry your bright little helm about that, 'kay?" Nodding she snuggles back into his arms. Then he smirks, "I believe you may want to look into trimming it in black and ruby red." Rolling her cheek up, she can't catch his optic because he is staring off into a deep pondering thought. Then a bright smile spreads across his face, "Come on, we need to hurry. I've got an idea."

To Timeflip's surprise, Barricade is the one dragging her out of the apartment with a silly smirk to his face. Several of the femmes in the fabric store give second looks to the couple picking up and feeling the textures of metallic fabrics. She even uses Barricade at a model to figure out how much fabric she will need. One femme just has to stop and listen into the conversation.

Barricade traces his finger across the middle of the fabric showing her his idea. Timeflip shoves his hands away and tells him her idea. He purses his lips and then tries again. The blue checkered femme stomps her heeled pede and rolls her optics behind her glasses.

The elderly femme can't help it any more and comes over. One hand under the big bicep and one around the trim waist she gets them to both look at her, "You two listen good. One blanket shouldn't be the end of the world. How long have you two been bonded?"

Barricade puckers his brow trying to count. Timeflip giggles. He's just got the cutest expressions. For as fearsome as he can be, he can also be just as adorable. Even the older femme has to chuckle a little, "He always like this?"

Timeflip smiles, "We've only been bonded about a lunar cycle. And yes, he is always this adorable."

Now he scowls down to them both, "I'm not adorable. I'm fierce, I'm witty, I'm mean, and even sexy (shooting his mate a smirk to try countering that one) but I am NOT _adorable." _

The older one pinches the underside of his arm and he squeaks, "Oh yes you are. Now, stop being a pest and help her." Then she turns to Timeflip, and whispers, "He's got a good idea dearie, just don't let him know or it will all go to that ego of his." With that releases the couple and strides off.

The newly-bonded watch the elderly femme wander off and then lean on each other sniggering. Barricade touches her nose even though he's giggling like a mechling, "I'm NOT adorable."

"Whatever," Timeflip flicks his cute little antenna bud. He shakes his head and grabs a bolt of silver fabric too. "What? I don't need that!"

"Trust me, you do," and he swipes the purple bolt heading to the cutting table leaving her to gather the rest.

Once they got home, Timeflip went to work immediately on the blanket. Barricade hummed his way through putting his stuff away and making the apartment, their home. He even went to far as to turn on the music back to some of their school dances. She could only giggle to watching him shuffle down the hall with a box of data-books with her own mouth full of pins.

A few hours pass and then Timeflip smells something. "Ooooh you did NOT!"

Abandoning the project, she dashes into the kitchen to gape. "Oh I love you so much!" Shoving him aside plunks her down at the table and heaps piles of his mother's famous spaghetti and homemade meatballs onto her plate. With her mouth full she sags, "I miss your mom."

Barricade sinks down across from her. Yeah, he misses his mom too but is ever so grateful he can carry on her legacy with something as wonderful as her famous meal that could fill the lobbing team's stomachs and leave them groaning.

Half way through the meal he reaches over and takes her hand, "When we get settled, I'll talk to Prowl about finding your sister and mother, 'kay?"

Timeflip chokes, "PROWL?"

Barricade chuckles, "Ah… yeah. Prowl's the Chief of Police here."

"Not Praxis? He didn't go home?"

Barricade scratches the top of his head knowing this conversation could get very touchy, "Um Babe, don't take this the wrong way, alright? He knows the uprising started here and just wants to insure it doesn't happen again. Besides, Kaon needed a LOT of help after the war. No, the Kaonites did not want to be forever marked as the rising up the revolt, and so there really haven't been too many problems here." He flicks a hand out to the city, "Several strong industrial companies have moved in here knowing there is a strong determined and proud labor force. Exploiting the fact that Kaonites want to make a new name for themselves, maybe, but no one minds." He pats her hand again, "Look, I'm working WITH the Kaon Chief of Police not aft-head Autobot Second in Command. I know the difference."

Timeflip relaxes in her seat. After all the grudges Barricade has held about her disappearance, and the pain to their torn home, it's very good to see him completely relaxed and accepting of so much. Squeezing his hand back, she is reminded off all the changes she has seen in him in since her return. The furrowed lines of grief have faded into laugh lines. Antenna slumped in loss, now wilt in warmth. Optics that use to light in fury, now flare in rankish mirth. That cold grimace is now a broad grin of pure happiness. Home… they are finally home.

She squeezes again, "I might need your help with that project. I might be too stuffed to pick it up off the floor."

Now he rolics in laughter, "Sure thing. You _have _to tell me all about his expression to the gift. Man I wish I was there to see it."

Timeflip sniggers, "Oh I have a way, but only this once."

His optics pop wide, "Espionage? YOU?"

She examines her finger tips, "Oh darling, there's a lot you don't know about me."

A hurrr comes from deep in his throat to the delight of what still lies ahead for them to explore their bondhood. She dives back into the home cooked meal.

The next morning the couple rises and prepares for work. This time Barricade drives her to work and pulls up to the main entrance. Timeflip leans over and give him a warm kiss, "Can I play hooky from work with you?"

The lighter blue mate pulls back and pecks, "Darling, if we don't work we will end up living in a box on the street. I love you, but not that much. Trust me, living two years AS a box, not fun. Now get your aft to work before I call the truancy officer."

His proud lips pull into that childish pucker of his again that make him so damned adorable, "Fine… But I won't like it."

She plucks his antenna, "Yes you will, you big liar. And this time, I can't wait to hear about your co-workers. Now be good and play nice with the others."

"Not funny, Timeflip." But he's the one that laughs the hardest. Pulling away, she wiggles her fingers as she closes the door.

Arms wrapped tightly around her precious gift she nearly skips inside. Sangria perks up seeing Timeflip, "You look better. Good rest."

Timeflip beams and flushes a little, "Just what the spark needed."

Sangria tugs her mouth the side in a little pout, "Some femmes get all the luck."

Before Timeflip can try saying something consoling, the line rings and Sangria takes it. Traipsing up the curved staircase, Timeflip makes her way to the Senior Draftsman's office. She checks to make sure the hall is clear and then enters. Pulling the blanket from the bag, she leave it folded in a third and draped over the back. Then props the two matching throw pillows into the corners of the couch. For the final touch, she puts a hidden silent camera on the shelf in his office where she can catch his expression when he sees them.. For Barricade of course.

Swiftly, she escapes just in the nick of time. Chamfer and Template step out of the elevator and make their way towards their offices. "Good morning Timeflip, feel better?"

Softly she nods and hands Template a rolled up piece of fabric tied with a white bow, "I feel a lot better, thank you. Template, this is for you new little one."

Template's face falls in awe. His mate gets all the fluffy goodies when it comes to the sparklings. This is the first time someone has given the father something for his little one. "Really?"

She nods, "Yeah, I saw this fabric the other day that had markers, graph lines, rulers, and all that draftsman stuff and I thought… I know it's quirky and crazy but-"

Template pulls her into a hug and quickly releases her when he realizes what he just did. Chamfer's jaw drops. Template is really moved. They all know he is aggressive and easily gets his ailerons' bent, but this burst of warmth. "Sorry, Timeflip."

She pats his shoulder, delighted that she could make his day, "You just make sure the sparkling gets it, don't keep it for yourself." With that light tease, makes her way to her office. Chamfer sniggers, yes actually sniggers patting Template on the back as the flyer flushes.

A few hours later, the ping comes up on Timeflip's computer and she watches Shockwave enter his office. Setting his briefcase down, he immediately gets to work at his desk. She can't help but be a bit frustrated, but then again, he is an on target kind of worker. Turning back to her own projects, only keeps the corner of her optic on the extra images.

The hours seem to pass until:

Shockwave gets up and goes to his book shelf to pull out an old data pad. Sitting on the couch, his winglets brush against something. Without looking, he shoves it aside, it slips down into a bundle at his side. That does lower the data pad to his lap and turn his helm ever so slowing to the bundle.

Timeflip brings the image up larger and covers her mouth. Her line rings but she swiftly puts them on hold. Taking the bundle in hand, he unfolds it, and his shoulders, winglets and antenna all wilt. He lets the violet fabric unfold in his lap spilling the rest to his pedes. The left hand traces the golden-rod Earth-S and the right the snow-white S to where they connect making the universal scientific sign for Infinity. Then his tips stop on the sparkling gold and blue dots that she just could not understand why Barricade insisted on. His hand actually shakes over the golden: glittery dot. The right hand picks up the binding and she can see the tell tale signs of his secret smile. To Timeflip's ultimate surprise, he pulls the blanket to his face nuzzles into the softness of the silver and black binding with the ruby red piping. She cuts the feed there not needing to see anymore. He was moved and that's not at all what she had expected to see. Just an "Oh that's nice" expression was what she expected. She didn't expect to see the softness to her hard scientist. Yeah, he's going to be a very soft and tender mother. A wonderful comfort.

The rest of her day is a blur. At closing time, a dark form leans on her door frame again. She pauses in closing up her files feeling his presence, "Hey there."

"You didn't have to do that," his voice clearly shows he appreciates her gift.

"I know, but… you looked so uncomfortable the other day."

"You were supposed to spend the day with your mate not wasting your time on me."

Timeflip laughs and rises, "Yeah well, I had a little help with that project." Now that does peek the antenna. "My mate can be quite stubborn at times," she answers his query.

Shockwave huffs, "Tell me about it," clearly he is not talking about hers though as he pulls away from her door frame to allow her to pass. Walking with her down the stairs he gives her elbow a squeeze, "Tell him thank you for me."

Timeflip smiles, "I will, see you tomorrow." He heads one way and she heads another. At the last moment, she dashes back upstairs to grab the secret camera from his office. Never ever will she do THAT again. It was cute but also reminded her, she invaded a privacy she had no business seeing. Crushing the camera in her hand, she makes her way home to her own. This is one of the things that separates her from the other secretaries, she doesn't want to know everything. There are secrets best kept hidden and she can respect that.

As the mate of a police detective, she will have to understand and be comfortable with the fact that she will not know everything. There will be ways she can comfort him with the trials and strains of the business without knowing the facts of an issue. Yes curiosity is killing her at to who enraptured her purple-mentor's logical spark, but quite honestly, it doesn't matter. He is happy.

Barricade is going to need her as a sense of support and encouragement when things slip through his fingers or he can't get the facts to line up and make sense. It always did drive him crazy during classes when he couldn't get Algebra to line up, thus one of the reasons she tutored him in it. Sometimes it took her three different approaches before he could get it. Patience was her virtue, not his. And this new job was going to really tax his patience.

As an enforcer, that's just what he did: Force. Enforce. Reinforce. Now as an investigator, a detective, a problem solver, it's going to take him being calm and waiting. Then again… he did have her now. Maybe the fact it took so long for Primus to bring them back together will be a good reminder to him that sometimes… time is what solves an issue not pressure.

The cyber weeks pass and Barricade and Timeflip settle comfortably in their new life. Finally TOGETHER. More or less he has a stable schedule. Yes there are times he gets the odd calls to go out, but for the most part, he is there by dinner time, weekends off. For her, occasionally there are a few late nights with tight projects or time-zone conference issues, but for the most part, she is home by dinner time. Life together is far from boring though.

Timeflip gags at some of his choices in tv programs. He rolls his optics at her choice of music. She hates when he leaves his towel any-old-where. He hates it when she pitches her shoes as soon as she comes home.

She loves the way he grazes his scar in deep though. He loves the way her light blinks in her giggles. He steals the covers, she buries her head under them (only the nose sticks out). He snores a bit, she talks in her sleep. She props her pedes in his lap, he always has to hold the remote…

"I love you Darling."

"My beautiful Babe."


	9. Chapter 9

Timeflip 9

Point of Reference: NightStalker13's War-Within Chapter 57 & 58. For those who have asked, this is where I fell in love with this wonderful artist's AU.

Warnings for this chapter: extremely personal for me. it will be painful, grab your hankies. And yes, the silver mate will be revealed.

* * *

Time passes…. Schedules fall into routines. Seeing the heavy project for Iacon for traveling inter-galactic dignitaries cleared only for Shockwave and a handful of heavily screened selected crew, Timeflip helps him gather up the last bits he needs. "Shockwave, I can warp in if there's anything you forget. You don't really have to take all this. Don't think you are a bit over prepared?"

He flicks a finger to the other designers, "You will have your hands full with them and your own mate. I don't need a sparkling sitter. Besides," he sighs heavily, "I could use this break. I'm tired of being looked as a 'carrier'. I need to push this processor into over drive."

Softly she pats his shoulder and whispers, "Okay, Commander."

His antenna quirk to the tease and then shakes his head to her nutty comment. He closes the oversized traveling briefcase. Before he can pull away she firmly clamps a hand over his hand which make him look directly at her, "Look, just… are you and your mate fine? You aren't… running away are you?"

His face falls to that. Something is definitely troubling him but he won't tell her even though he knows she is one of the few he could probably trust, he just doesn't want to expose and burden her with more than she needs. She does not need to know about Skywarp. Pulling his hand out from under hers, places it softly on top.

"Timeflip, I appreciate your concern to my personal life, and I know you are honest in your concern, unlike the rest of these gossip mongers, but no. Template is chaotic enough for us with his brand new sparkling, Chamfer is more rigid than I -if that's possible- and Sliderule… heh… don't concern yourself with my issues."

She huffs a little and lightly bonks his hand with her other fist, "Believe it or not, you are still in command: Senior Draftsman. They are all looking to you. They are all measuring themselves against you. They all know you are the creator of this technology. By now of course they have figured out that I am more than a bim-bot that answers phones when I tell them they have something wired backwards. So it's my job to keep the team in working order. Part of that is looking out for all of you."

He pulls his hand out and taps her in the forehelm, "No."

As he picks up the heavy briefcase she mutters, "Stubborn aft."

"Yes, and then some," he smirks back and reaches over to grab his folded blanket off the back of his chair. As he drapes it over his arm like a cloak, he orders her, "Get Template back on task. If need be, give it to Chamfer, that should put things back in line. And do NOT let the project for Praxis go through without me double checking it first, Sliderule always forgets the Beryllium concentration ratio." Timeflip jots down his last few notes as they leave his office and he shuts off the lights.

"He's not going to like that," she shuts the door.

"And I don't care." Back to that hard lined tone that is needed to make things perfect. Just the precision she loves from his straight-forwardness.

They head over to her desk and she hands over a file for the corporate transport that few in the company are authorized to fly. "The team should be at the pad at five. I told them four just to give some a chance to be late." Shockwave chuckles to her creativity in keeping the mission -er project- on schedule.

Then just to add icing to the cake, "And if any of you show up the day after, I have already recoded the lock to your office and you will be forced to go back home."

If he could, he would have pursed his lips, instead he narrows his optic, "You're evil."

"Yep!" and punks herself back into her chair, "Bye-bye." And shoos him with her hand picking up the incoming call, "Wave Industries, how may I design your day…."

"You did NOT tell him that!" Barricade gapes, fork in mid-shovel.

She flushes, "Yeah, I did."

"Are you INSANE?" He just blinks. No one pushes Shockwave around like that.

She chews on her lip for a moment, "Actually I was terrified. I was afraid I'd gone too far and was going to find MYSELF locked out."

"And…?"

"Well, my security badge still works, so I guess I'm not fired yet," she flushes.

"Look, be careful. Shockwave is-" the officer tries to choose his words carefully knowing about Starscream's trial and her Warp Trainer's part in the attack on Shockwave. He's kept it from Timeflip because he knows she will just gush all over Shockwave more it that WILL get her fired or damage the hairline relationship she has with her mentor. Or worse, Shockwave will say something that will break her spark.

"He's not your friend," he lays his fork down. "He's your boss."

"He's more than that, and you know it." Her spine goes rigid.

"During the war he was your commander and I know your sweet innocent optics doted on him like a surrogate father but-"

"I'm NOT in love with him!" She slaps a hand down on the table.

The burly mech's chuckle is like a slap to her instead of quelling the issue. It adds tension instead of breaking it, only to light her pain even further. Her hands shake, "You're jealous that I've found a friend."

That silences the chuckle and he reaches for her hand, "Babe, no, it's not like that. Shockwave… doesn't have _friends. _He's a droid he doesn't-"

Now her protective nature goes into a flaring rage and she shoves back from the table, "Barricade, was the most hideous thing I have EVER heard you say." After all the taunts she heard Starscream throw at her blessed Commander for his mixed lineage. She seethes to seeing her mate in a whole new light using the word and it sickens her, "How prejudice of YOU! And of all bots-"

Now he launches back, "I'm trying to protect YOU, Timeflip. He will never see you in that light and I can't bear the thought of you pinning your hopes on a deep relationship with him that will only end up leaving you hurt."

Now her finger shakes in his face. The trembling is not just in rage but the hurt he could be possibly be right. "No….no. He has feelings! He has a mate, he's going to be a mother. A wonderful mother. A caring, loving….'

Barricade relaxes and tries to drop his tone to a careful soothing one, "I have no doubt that he will be protective, guiding and doting. I have no doubt that he is loyal and completely devoted to his mate but… friendship is completely different for someone with a droid personality. I work with a couple of them. I served beside them in the war. Babe, I'm sorry, but I do know more than you in this case and I'm trying to protect you from yourself."

The beautiful young copper-silver face turns to the most ugly expression he has ever seen, "And what the hell does that mean?!"

He reaches out seeing a whole new side of her, frightened that he brought it out. He looks down to his hands still flat to the table and their wonderful meal going cold. "Timeflip, I love you very much …but…you…can be…"

Another ugly hiss comes out, "What? I can be what?!"

Slowly he raises his helm and gives her the truth, "Too much."

Her shoulders slump. A blow to her spark. He sinks back to his chair knowing he has to tell her the truth and knowing it won't be received well, but still it must come out. "You have a tendency to over do it. Glomp people with your adoring, glomp them with your support, smother them with…"

**SLAM**

Barricade buries his face in his hands, "Primus guide me. Please help me with this. You know I didn't want to hurt her. You know she cares just too much. I can't bear to see her hurt and yet that's just what I have done. Please give me the right words, please let her let me be there for her."

Down in their berth room, Timeflip buries herself in the massive quilt she made for her beloved. Smothering herself in the fluffy glomp she had given him, she sobs. Not so much for his words, but because he's right. She did manage to alienate some of the people in Tarn in trying to do so much for them. Showering them with nice words, gifts of her sweetness, hugging them when they don't want it…

Shockwave. Reserved. Logical. Cold, to an outsider. She just knows him in ways that Barricade wouldn't understand. But then again, what did he tell her today in not so many words-

Back off.

Leave me alone.

Stop.

Sobbing she shakes into the reality, she **is** over the top in her need to show affection. Yes her spark had latched onto the order and training Commander-Scientist had given her -much like her father had been. The purple short clipped words of praise where like waterfalls of compassion and encouragement that few others ever heard.

Now with all these new bots at Wave Industries, she sees the strengths in each and tries to encourage them like she had once been given. She tries to help guide them through their weaknesses, but how many times has Chamfer rolled his optics as she walked out of his office? How many times has Template tossed away her attempts to organize his office? How many times has Sliderule groaned when she correct his pronunciation of a word when she was … only trying to help.

Shaking again, she cries even harder. Yeah, she has crossed boundaries. For as much as she hadn't told any of the other secretaries of her issues and hides her personal pains, she just pushes herself on her team… in help. Boundaries go both ways. Damn. She sobs, "Primus help me. I can't stop myself. Please, tell Barricade I'm sorry. Please don't let this damage us. I can't bear to think my stupidity has damaged us. I can lose everything, but I can't lose him again, please oh please Primus help me…."

Releasing the confessional plea not only bring a sense of release but also she can feel a calming wave of comfort come over her. Like another blanket of solace. Darkness of despair may not have completely gone away, the pain is still very real and very much there, but at least it's a little easier to breathe… and sleep pulls her further under.

Seeing that dinner was a bust, Barricade cleans it up and quietly as possible washes the dishes. Now for the tough part, what to do? When his mom was hurt by a fight, his dad would at least check to see when she was ready to talk. If she wasn't ready, he would respect that and back away until she was. But he would never know unless he tried.

Taking a deep breath, he tries. Softly he knocks on the berthroom door, "Babe?" With no answer, he pushes the door open and sags. There's only one massive bundle of fabric wadded up on her side of the berth. He's not even sure if she is in that tnagle. Hearing that particular sound, he kneels at her side and sees just a nose. Once more his face falls seeing she is sound asleep. He doesn't want to wake her, but does need to touch her.

Soft knuckle backs graze her cheek and he sees the eeps of lemon yellow lights. "Timeflip, are you alright?" The bundle makes a 'no' shake. "Will we be?"

Her voice chokes, "Did I break us?"

Two hands push the fabric away and cups her face lighting it with massive amounts of adornment, "Never Babe, never. Oh good grief no. This is just a moment in our lives." This time he smothers his face in hers, "Oh dear Primus, my love, no. I'm so sorry I hurt you."

She sputters, "I'm sorry you had to."

Pulling the whole bundle of quilt and mate into his lap on the floor, he wraps his arms around her. "I love you so very very much, and I want you to be happy, but you just…"

"Don't understand what you are trying to tell me?"

He tips her face and makes her see his seriousness, "This is going to hurt, but you have to let me finish. I will let you speak but you have to let me finish first, alright?" Silently her head nods, respecting his wishes.

"You are far more mature that a lot of people. You always have been, one of the things I have always admired about you. You don't have time for pettiness, and I'm so glad."

She smiles knowing how he would shove away all those materialistic cheerleaders of the past. The ones that grew up to still have personalities like the executive secretaries beyond the gilded doors on her floor.

He continues seeing that she grasped and accepted his first piece, "But… you have to remember, you are still very young." She sighs to the truth. "You are strong enough to deal with people thinking we are siblings or parent-sparkling, that doesn't worry me one bit, but you have to understand…." He wrestles with what to tell her and yet not tell her about the major investigation going on all across Cybertron for one mech… one of her teachers that she trusted. Right now, she doesn't need any more trust broken.

"Timeflip, the bots you knew have been through a lot. I'm not discrediting your own isolation and it's cruelty," she nods vigorously in pushing him on to his main point. He takes a deep breath and plunges, "We've watched friends die. Even in our youth we saw far more than we ever should have. And I know the scientists tried to protect you from that, but.." His head clonks back against the nightstand, "Even they weren't. I saw what happened to Emarra." The lemon optics fare but he hasn't the spark to look at her as he tells her what happened to her lab-mate, "She was beaten to death to be made an example of… and no, it wasn't by Shockwave." That left only one other who would do it, and she swallows down. "Bots were killed by some within their own faction as well as by the enemy. It's hard to know who to trust even now in the civilian life. It's made some of us wary of wanting anyone getting close to us. Gifts of tenderness could have a nasty aftertaste of poison."

She tries to speak, but he puts a single finger to her lips, "No, my turn. Some don't want kindness… it's a reminder of what was lost. It's a reminder of what can be taken away all too easily again. No point in trying to hold on to something that could be gone in an instant." Rolling his head back to face her, he tries again, "Jaded. Some just don't know how to handle kindness and you burying them in it…" His face pouts, "I know you mean well, but it's too much. It's too hard to breathe."

Timeflip's chin trembles in worry, "Is that how you feel?"

Ever so slowly he shakes his head, "No." He cups her chin again and smiles, "I just feel that I'm the one that should be glomping my love on you instead of accepting it."

"I'm scared. I don't know what to do. I don't know how to change. I'm aching and I'm just trying to show my gratitude to some very talented, gifted-"

Cuddling her close again he hums, "I know Babe, I know. I understand ya." Rocking her like a sick sparkling he lets her tears go, "I know you miss your mom and sister. I haven't given up but right now with this search for Sk-" he catches himself.

"I'm sorry Barricade, I haven't been there for you, have I?" Another bout of pain curses through her spark.

He expels gratefully seeing how she completely missed his slip. Then he chuckles, "Don't worry about me, I'm more than fine. I've got you when I come home and that's all I need."

"I know you are stressed, and here I am with my stupid petty crying fit about you telling me to stop acting like some emo-brat," a soft fist hits him in the chest.

He chuckles, "Nah, you know me, I'm too tough for all that crap."

Now her head does roll up to him with a snotty scrunched up nose, "Huh?"

He beams, "Do me a favor, just don't end up like one of those snobby Java Queens and we will be fine."

That quirks her brow, "Java Queens?"

"Adult superficial emo-spoiled brats that are more into their make up than honor and duty."

Timeflip rolls her optics, "My father would haunt me from the grave if I turned into one of those." Then she laughs, "And I WILL get fired, knowing my boss."

Barricade roars in laughter to that clonking his head back again. Her spark pulls from the ugly darkness with the sound of his laughter. Burying her face into his chest she says her praises to Primus for making this tiff not so bad.

Cupping her helm to his chest he kisses it, "Are you okay?"

"I'm starving." And he laughs again making a perfect end to the evening.

* * *

As soon as Shockwave returns from Iacon, she approaches him about redesigning her office. A short simple question with no details. Easily he tells her to talk to construction, he doesn't care. She's rather proud of herself for not asking how he is doing, or for that matter any of the designers.

She is all tied up in her conversation with the construction department about redesigning her office so that this wall will come down like a massive curved wavy wall that will also act as her desk. Seeing how their offices are up here too, she wouldn't mind sharing the large desk with their secretary. Scrapper and a couple of the other construction workers add in their two bits. By the end of the conversation, she will have her desk by the first of the next cyber-week.

The construction team steps aside and she gathers her things so they can make actual plans and measurements. As she walks out of her office, she gapes. Coming off the elevator is….

"Lor- uh- Meg-Megatron?" her voice hitches in breathing. Why the heck would he be at Wave Industries let alone on this floor?! Beside him is a petite light blue mech in a long white coat, so wrapped up in their conversation, neither pay attention to her as they walk themselves directly into Shockwave's office and shut the door. Swiftly Shockwave draws the blinds.

Extremely boggled, she makes her way down the stairs and to the public transport. By the time she gets home, Barricade has left her a text saying not to wait up for him, it's going to be an all nighter for him. Tucking herself into bed, her processor is still muggled over why Lord Megatron- correction MR. Megatron- would be at her work sight? In Shockwave's office?

"Oh please Primus… don't say they are starting that all up again!" Her thoughts wonder back to why Barricade said Prowl was in Kaon…. But then…

Her head continues to spin her into a weird and restless sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Timeflip drags herself to work after horrific and nightmarish night. Gathering cups of Energon for the weekly morning meeting in the conference room. She ties to ignore the two other secretaries but it's hard not to:

"Seriously! Prowl was the one to take Scrapper into custody!"

"For a little push and shove?"

"Yes! He's lucky that miner didn't rip his head off."

"Have you seen Shockwave's mate?"

"No! Have you?"

"I heard rumors that he is-"

At this point, Timeflip's stomach is churning to these to inconsiderate superficially bitches talk about a Senior Officer like this. Snatching the mugs, she bolts out of the break room and into the conference room. First she has to clear it for the construction department left it all a mess from their meeting last night. Seeing how it was about her new desk, she doesn't mind one bit folding up stuff and carefully setting it aside. Then get to work settings out files, mugs and holo-projector. Gathering her own, her line rings.

Using the remote, she answers in a force chipper tone, "Wave Industries, how may I design your day?"

"Uh… is this the Design department?"

"Yes it is, my name is Timeflip, how can I assist you?" Her pulse quickens to a voice she would recognize anywhere, but the tone sounds so despondent…. Lost. Not a tone she would ever associate with that voice so she's just really not sure who it is.

"Are you their secretary? I'm sorry, I just…."

"Yes, I am. Is there a particular Engineer you are looking for?"

"No, I'm calling about one of your Draft'smechs… my mate."

Timeflip sinks into a chair, oh Primus it is Megatron…. Megatron really **is **Shockwave's mate. But before she can grasp all of that he continues.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep this confidential, but… oh Primus!" The silver mech's tongue fails him.

"My lord," she whispers.

"Don't ever call me that," he snaps as if the title is poison to his soul.

"I'm sorry," she quickly remits her apology. After a long pause she tries again, "I will never betray Shockwave's privacy."

"Thank you," Megatron tries again to breath out the truth. "Could you inform the others he will be on medical leave for awhile?"

"Yes, of course. Is there anything he needs?" And then mentally slaps herself for the instant push of concern that may not be appreciated. Another glomp. Damn.

"I don't know…. I …"

"Is he alright?" now the soft deep honest concern comes out hearing something desperate in the other.

"No," she almost didn't hear him.

Timeflip can already read between the lines but instead of making the father say that his sparkling is dead and his mate is painfully grieving, she does what Barricade had encouraged her is her greatest strength: Respect.

Respectfully she pushes down the line, "Go be with him. I will inform the others he is on medical leave." The sigh of relief comes out of her former leader. Timeflip can't stop herself though, "Megatron, I'm so sorry. You both are in my prayers."

With a grunt, he finishes, "I appreciate you handling this for us. Good-bye," and the line closes with out giving her a chance to say anything else.

Pulling her headset off, Timeflip folds her hands and leans her face into them. Tears stream down her face as she prays for Megatron, Shockwave and their lost sparkling. Like a jab to her own pain, she pleads. It's just not fair.

Her helm lifts to the sound of familiar pedes pounding their way up the staircase. "Timeflip!" Lifting her helm, Barricade turns and sees her. Anger and grief are all over his face as well as exhaustion. They both move and meet.

She sobs into his chest beating a fist into his chest and he wraps his arms protectively around her. "You knew, you knew who his mate was, didn't you?!"

"Yes."

"And now… they both lost…"

"I know, I'm so sorry…" He knows she is not only crying for her mentor's lost family, but for their former leader's hope in a new future (all he head fought for) and for their own loss. The well of pain that Barricade had not been present for, now comes out again. Neither of them cares that they are standing out here in the open while she silently sobs into her mate's chest.

"I got you, Babe." He leans down into her audio, "Let me take you home."

Her head shakes a 'no' into his chest. "I have four more mechs counting on me. And now, I have one more who needs me more than ever to make sure all his hard work doesn't got to Pit." A touch to both Shockwave's current projects but also the new life Megatron had fought for all of them… and himself.

Barricade tips her helm back and beams, "That's my strong mate. That's my deep mate. That's my wonderful mate. The one who surpasses everyone else."

His big thumbs swipe away her tears and he kisses her most warmly, proudly. Deeper he kisses knowing he can't take the pain but that he can be her comfort. Clinching tightly to his sides, presses back into the kiss taking all he has to give.

"Hot damn femme!" Sangria breaks into their public moment.

Timeflip flushes and buries her face back into her chuckling mate's chest. "Yeah, that would be my mate," Barricade arrogantly chucks back, rubbing his cheek next to her dimming light. "Hot and … DAMN!"

Chamfer huffs to the delay, "So are we going to get this meeting going or are we going to watch the mush-channel?"

Sangria rolls her optics and snarks back, "And THAT, Chamfer would be why you will forever be single. You have no idea what romance is."

Chamfer narrows his gaze, "Oh I do know what romance is, I just haven't found anyone worth my time. And that goes double for you." With that he walks right past her and into the conference room.

"Did he just-"

"Hit on you, yes," Sliderule teases and follows Chamfer.

Sangria actually flushes. Her mouth flaps a bit and turns, but not before she gets a last look at the perfectly manicured charcoal grey and amber orange mech who turns his helm just enough to wink at her before returning to his pad. Sly bastard! Fumming, the wine colored femme stomps down the stairs.

Barricade chuckles and nuzzles his mate once more, "Oh my goodness! Is this a business or a junior high school?"

Timeflip leans into her mate, "I love you, Barricade."

Snuggling her, he lets her know, "I'll try to be home tonight."

"I'll try to be there too," she teases back.

"If not, I know exactly where to find you and I'll just have to arrest you for dereliction of duty." Her helm rotates up to question him. "Tonight, I want to try for that family."

She wants to protest but the desperation is in his optics. How can she tell him no? She is ready and has been ready, but had been waiting for him. Some how she knew he was waiting for her to say something first. Doesn't matter now, it's all out there now.

"Alright."

"It's going to be alright this time," he encourages. Then one last kiss and he motions to the conference room, "Your team needs you more than ever right now."

"I will not fail them."

He strokes her cheek, "I know… I know." He waits until she enters the room before he leans back against the wall and scrubs his face with his weary palms. Silently he says his own prayers for her mentor and his mate. Megatron's promise… the life he so deserved ripped from his mate's very spark in a petty stupid moment. Damn they better find Skywarp soon.

"And Primus, please give Timeflip a healthy sparkling!"


	10. Chapter 10

Timeflip 10

Unlocking the door and stepping in, Timeflip sees the lone crystal rose and a bottle of vintage grade. Beside it, a note.

_I'm sorry, but I didn't want to leave you a text. I'll be there as soon as I can. Break in the case and… I'm sorry. Be home as soon as I can. Love you Babe._

Timeflip slips out of her heels and chucks them under the coffee table. It's not his fault, and it's just as well. Her spark is still panging and reeling from the private information about Shockwave and Megatron. Slipping out of her armor, wraps herself in her soft robe and turns on the music. Something she hopes will pull her away from loss and back into hope. Hitting a series of commercials, switches over to her play list, one that Barricade likes to tease her for. So what? This is her time to prepare for him.

She heads back into the kitchen and sees the leftovers. Heat and eat they used to joke about military rations. Most certainly on Starscream's shift, it wasn't even that.

NO! I won't go there!

She pulls out this and that from the 'frige. Something to drink? She sees the vintage Barricade left for her. A post script to the note tells her it's okay to open the bottle with out him. This is something new for her. Trying to pry the cork out of the bottle is not as easy as the movies made it look. She's about to whack the neck off when it pops out. She scowls at the bottle, "You're lucky." There are no wine glasses in their cupboard so she grabs the largest one she can find and begins to pour as if it was juice or water. Setting the bottle back down, her optics blink to half the bottle being gone. Already? She looks back to her full glass curiously, and then takes a drink. Fruity, light with a slight burn. Eh.

Half way through the glass and her light meal, her body is much more relaxed and swaying to the music. Mm, where is that twit? If that Prick Prowl keeps her mate too much longer, he will be dealing with her. From there she has to laugh. Yeah right would she ever take on him. Not because he was an ex-Autobot officer or even because he is the Chief of Police, but because he is her beloved's superior officer and she will have to see him at business functions in the future. She giggles.

"Man, if Mama could see that! Me mixing at the Police Man's Ball." She pouts, "Miss you, Mama."

Feeling reminiscent, she begins to go through the shelves and drawers looking for photo images of the past. What should her wondering optics find but a stupid toy she gave Barricade last year for his birthday. Giggling, she takes it with her. Just in time too.

The front door opens and one exhausted navy blue mech enters. The robed femme in the hallway takes a big gulp from her three-quarter gone ice tea glass and levels her weapon.

"Drop the cod and no one gets hurt, Mech." she gives her best bank robber snarl.

The officer plants a hand to his waist bound weapon and

Shir-clink! He looks down.

Shir-clink he looks up from the twin magnetic sparkling's darts stuck to his cod piece.

"Timeflip?"

Shir-clink one sticks to his fore helm. He knows there are three more non-lethal darts in the gun and he blinks. "Ah, Babe…"

Shir-clink, shir-clink, shir-clink: chest, shoulder and off into the distance as he approaches. Giggling she tries to keep firing even though she is empty. His brow only seems to pucker more and more as her giggling increases. She leans back against the wall and holds the toy upright, "Don't shoot, I'm not loaded, Officer."

He takes the glass from her and downs the rest "Oh you're loaded alright." Swiftly he disarms her and softly pins her hips to the wall. "Are you alright?"

Her silly buzz is beginning to fade back into what she was trying to suppress. "I was until you asked."

"Oh, sorry," his hands are so sweet and gentle on her hips. "Any word on how they are doing?"

Her helm shakes sadly, "But honestly, I didn't expect to."

His arms slip around her and he holds her closer, "We have the mech in custody that caused the accident. Prowl is not going to let him off easy. Better?"

Of course not, she shakes her head and buries her fuzzy helm against his chest, "Just hold me, alright. I'm scared. I just don't think I could go through that. I never even had a chance to grasp the thought of us having a future before it was taken away. I just can't imagine…"

"Shh, it's okay," his large palms rub her back. He holds her close while he refills her glass and takes a good chug of the vintage. Yes it's supposed to be savored and caressed against his pallet, but right now he needs to cut his tension of ever being in his former commander's pedes right now. He offers more to his relaxed mate and she takes a small sip before he downs the rest. End of the bottle, just as well, he's ready to call an end to the evening as well at her side.

"I'm sorry if I was too forward in asking to try again too soon. That was probably a little cruel on my part."

"No, Barricade, it's not. You just said what I was afraid to. Please just be honest with me, are you scared?"

"After this? Hell yeah!" His arms tighten around her securely. "Damn-it Timeflip you have never done anything wrong but I sure as hell have made a lot of enemies. To know that they could come after you to harm me. Yes, I'm very scared."

Her arms tighten around him. This was something she hadn't thought about. The effects of the vintage are swiftly leaving her as she tries to support him with her embrace. "What do we do?"

"I might be scared, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let them rule my life. Let them win, I don't think so. Let them stop my life after everything I have fought and prayed for, no!"

For once, he is a bit aggressive towards her. Gently pushes himself back and lowers a bit to come optic to optic to her, "You will not be denied all you deserve for choosing to bond with me. Never. Ever." Grasping the back of her neck firmly but carefully, he takes her mouth and swallows her fears. Curling her arms around his neck, allows him to lift her and take her to their berth where he passionately instills his first attempt to giver her a healthy sparkling. Curling and rising into his need, she takes his offering.

Come morning, Timeflip finds herself in her favorite position, squashed to the berth under the cover of her more than lover. When the alarm bellows, she reaches out and silences it. Then she has to go to her civilian duties. Carefully she slips out from under her mate. With a soft groan, he runts his face into her pillow. Today he has been granted a half day, and luckily, the late half so he can get some sleep. For her it's off to work. The hot water warms and cleanses her. A good night's rest, a soothing feeling, and knowing she is one of the lucky few with a career she likes.

Arms slip around her and a tired face plunks into her neck, but he doesn't move. She pats his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, "Darling, you should be in berth."

"It's lonely there, but not here."

"I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Quit your job."

She laughs knowing he isn't serious after all he did to get her here. His hands come up to her spark chamber, "But we will have to figure out what to do with our little one."

Her copper hand comes over his, "Yes well, first we need to make sure we have a little one before that conversation even comes up."

The larger body turns the smaller one and she sees his plates are already pulled back, "Your wish is my command."

"Barricade, I-"

"Warp to work," he orders and moves. Her body and spark override the muttered ramblings of her processor.

"Oh Primus, Barricade," and sinks into his kiss.

Sure enough, by the time Barricade is finished, she has no choice BUT to warp into work. Scared the hell out of Sliderule as she emerged at the top of the staircase just as he stepped around the corner. Flushing she grimaces, "Sorry, Sliderule."

"Ah how many people know you can do that?" the poor mech pants clutching his chest.

She bites her lip and points to Shockwave's office and then to Barricade's mark on her hand, "Can we keep it that way?"

Sliderule soften and nods, "Just don't do that to me again." She giggles and nods. "Okay I need to talk to you about these files of Shockwave's that got shifted to me. Is there any way I can contact him? I've got a few questions."

"Look, I don't have all the details, but lets try not to bug him for a couple days, alright?"

Sincerely he asks, unfortunately it's just at the same time as some of the other secretaries come out of the elevator behind her, "What happened?"

"I don't know, but it's not good and let's just leave it at that. I don't want to start any rumors and respect his privacy. Would you want your personal information out?"

Sliderule smiles seeing the Rumor Mongers behind her and grips the sliver arm tenderly, "Timeflip, you are absolutely right and we are very lucky to have you. If Shockwave should call in, let him know I have some questions at his convenience."

That's when she hears the others snickering behind her. Pulling her back up straight, bows her head respectfully to her boss, "Of course, Sliderule. Anything else I can help you with?"

Seeing she needs help retreating from the other secretaries he nods, "Actually I do…" and escorts her to his office.

A few days pass…. Construction begins on her desk. To make things easier, she uses Shockwave's office, everyone agreed. First thing she does is clear anything of his from the desk and sets it aside carefully. Looking over to the couch, she sees the blanket. She picks it up and folds it carefully sticking it into the cupboard on the bottom half of the bookshelf. The line rings and she answers it with her standard line closing the cupboard door.

"Timeflip…"

She swallows hard hearing the polite voice ever so much quieter, "Shockwave…" Both of them are at a loss for words at the moment. She does but doesn't want to ask. He does but doesn't want to answer the unasked question.

So he clears his throat and pushes on, "There's some files I need to go over that can't wait for my return. I wonder if you could gather them together for me."

"We already shifted your work load."

"These are projects not even on the board yet."

"You don't have to do this," she tries to ease the work-a-holic.

With frustration at his forefront, he snaps back, "No, I do!" Realizing that might have been a bit harsh, he tries again, "Please, I can't sit here. I need something for my processor to do while my body heals."

"Alright. What do you need?"

He rattles off the things he needs and where his briefcase is. She offers to warp it over but he shakes his head, "Megatron is already there and will swing by. I already asked him to do this for me. There's some medical leave forms I needed him to drop off next door anyways."

"Alright. Sliderule wanted to talk to you about one of your projects. Are you up to it?"

The purple mech actually sounds relieved, "That would be fine…. And Timeflip… thanks."

She smiles to the soft compliment, "Of course, I'll patch you through." And she transfers the call. She's half way through getting Shockwave's data together when it slams her: Megatron. Her former faction leader that didn't give two shits about her but fought like hell to remake Cybertron is coming and she will have to face him.

She's never seen him as a regular bot. Feared? Damn right! Respected, hell yeah! Revered? Oh yes.

Nervous as all get out she is to be in his mate's office and have to face the grieving mech. He was scary as a livid warrior. More than once she had seen his wrath and anger against Starscream. After what Barricade said, someone had shoved Shockwave around in retaliation for Megatron killing their unborn…

A soft knock on the open door brings her head up from the briefcase. A curious sliver face meets hers. The sliver helmet maybe the same along with the sharp lean face, but there is so much more that is different. Still out of respect, she rises albeit skips the salute. He gives her a soft nod of accepting her respect.

"Megatron?" She can't believe it's really him.

He silently nods and steps into the office as if this place is the scene of a murder. Nervous his optics shift around before settling on the open briefcase, "Is that it?"

Timeflip nervously nods back, "Y-yeah." She closes the lid and snaps the latches, but doesn't hand it over, "Are you sure he should be doing this?"

Megatron gives her a weak smile, "You worked with him… before? I think he said, you know how he is." She nods. "Look I'm sorry if I don't remember you. Things…" the statement tapers off.

Timeflip gives him a light laugh and lifts the case, "That's okay. If you remembered us all, then I would be worried."

To that he huffs lightly and gives her a quirked smile, reaching for the case but she doesn't let go, "I'm sorry."

To that he silently nods and she lets go. He heads for the door but then turns back, "He will survive. He's stronger than most of us." Timeflip's not sure of that was a statement of fact or a plea from the other.

She can't help it but calls out, "Megatron!"

He turns back to look but she stalls. Should she really say it or not and looks down to her hands. His whole body turns back ready to hear what she has to say. The ring on her hand bears her mate. If it wasn't for him…

She looks up to Megatron, "It's good to see you again. I'm glad… he not alone… you either." She hopes he can read between the lines.

With a smile, something begins to fall into place, "Barricade is lucky too." With that, she flushes deep and he chuckles. "Bye." She watches him leave a bit firmer than when he had showed up.

No sooner has the silver back gone down the stairs when the sparkling pink secretary comes dashing to her temp-office, "Oh my gosh! Did you see that mech! Damn what a hot piece of body! And THAT is Shockwave's mate? Holy bajeebers did you see that aft-"

Timeflip just stares. The daft-bitch has no idea who she is talking about and if she only knew she would crap her fancy armor. On and on the idiot babbles trying to get information from Timeflip to fuel the gossip mills. Too bad Shockwave had to inform someone of the truth to his medical leave of absence, it just has to be one of the biggest gossipers. What she wouldn't give for a null-ray right now. To her further disgust, two more glittery-secretaries burst into her office and it looks like she is part of it when all she is doing is sitting there with her helm in her hands.

Finally she can't take all the noise, "ENOUGH!" she rises and slaps her hands on the glass top. They all stop and even the construction crew stops. Heads pop out of their offices as well.

"Shut UP! I have work to do and so do you! GO. A-WAY!"

"Jeez Timeflip, don't have to go all bitchy on us. Who flipped your lid?"

Her lemony optics go nova, "YOU! All of you. Damn-it have a little respect, will you! We are running a business here after all not a tabloid!"

The glittered ones roll their painted faces at her and stomp off. Now she flushes seeing the construction crew and her bosses still staring at the light weight petite femme. One of the construction mechs checks to make sure the other femmes are gone and then applauds her. Swiftly the rest of her crew does too. Covering her face for a moment, she teases back to them, "Oh screw you too." To which they all laugh and get back to work.

Timeflip stares at the desk trying to remember what she was doing before Shockwave had called. Thank goodness the line rings.

"Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"Oh that would be wonderful," she sighs.

"Alright, don't warp off or anything and I'll meet you in the lobby at the end of your shift."

"Hey Barricade, I love you."

"Love you too. See ya."

Three more times she tries to remember what she was supposed to be doing but it evades her. She's about to get frustrated when her crew asks her a for more help. After lunch she tries to remember once more what she was supposed to be doing when a white and soft grey femme knocks on the door.

Sweet and cute is the first thing Timeflip sees with soft pink optics, "Timeflip?"

"I think that me, but I'm not really sure anymore," she frowns.

The white femme laughs lightly with her and comes forward, "Oh one of those days?" The blue one huffs and nods. "Well if it's any help, my name is Dovetail and I understand we are to be desk-buddies when my crew gets done."

Timeflip swiftly rises and comes forward, "Oh drat, I'm so sorry. That's what I was supposed to do, come and see you! I'm so sorry."

Dove shakes her hand and flicks to her crew out there carefully taking down the wall, "No worries. I understand your team is down one and that the Glitter-club has been harassing you."

Our blue femme takes the time to look carefully at this new femme who will be sharing desk with her. How does she look at gossip mongers? How does she see her job? How does she see her crew? Dovetail frowns to being examined but on the other hand understands clearly. She shuts the door and steps closer.

"I don't have time for pettiness and idle gossip. I have six mechs and at least twenty projects at anyone time. That's enough to keep me busy. You and I have spoken enough to know, there is no time for anything else. We keep our team in line and it means job security for them all. Besides, we watch their backs and they have ours, right?" With that, the grey hand thrusts out.

A copper one takes the firm one back and they shake in agreement. Timeflip sighs with great relief, "Alright, lets talk to your crew."

But before she can open the door, Dove turns, "I'm down one mech too, unfortunately mine will be permanent." They nod to all that is not said, then head out.

Timeflip and Dove talk to the new lead foreman and get a few more things cleared up as to their needs and timeline. By the time that meeting is done, a blue mech is at the top of the staircase beaming.

Dovetail teases Timeflip, "Should we call security, that one looks dangerous."

Timeflip leans in and smirks, "Oh yes this one is. He's quite vicious, spark stealer he is." Barricade just has to swagger over showing himself off among his mate's coworkers and being a police officer to boot.

Dovetail shrugs, "You know, on second look, he looks all talk and no action. You know, ninety percent ego and not much else." She pinches her fingers to show his pea sized processor.

Counterbore can't help but snigger, having heard enough of this talk about his own brawny team members.

Barricade's chest deflates, "You really going to let this pipsqueak talk about me this way?" He joins the light handed snaky remarks.

Timeflip steps closer and wraps her arms around his waist, "Well if you'd stuff the bravado aside maybe we would have something sensible to say about you."

"Femme, I do have a reputation to uphold," he winks to their morning shower. She flushes and slaps his firm belly lightly. With that, he sticks out his paw that isn't wrapped around his mate, "The name's, Barricade."

Dovetail returns, "Dovetail, pleasure to meet you, Barricade. Looks like your mate and I are going to be desk buddies."

Exaggerating his optic roll he fires back, "May Primus help you." For that, Timeflip pinches his side and he gives off the most un-mechly squeak. Now Counterbore laughs out loud and introduces himself.

Barricade drops a serious note to the worker, "You make sure there is a silent alarm on this desk and make it damn clear to security not to screw around or I'll be on their afts!"

Both femmes and the construction worker blink. That was something none of them had thought of. "Right, first priority, on it."

Barricade then turns back to his mate, "You ready?"

A bit more solemn than she had intended she nods, "Y-yeah."

Hand in hand they walk down the stairs together and out to his sporty but practical vehicle. "Sorry if I was a bit brash up there, but…" he squeezes her hand.

"No, it fine. Actually, it's a bit reassuring."

He slips the car into gear and they head out. "Anything exciting happen today?"

"I saw Megatron today."

Barricade slams on the breaks and turns to her in surprise, "Oh, right… yeah you would."

She snigger back, "So, how it working with Prowl?" she counters.

Punching it back into gear he pulls out and snarls, "Still a square little prick, but efficient. Gotta tell you it's kind of nice no one gets away with crap, but damn it's hard to breathe at times."

Timeflip looks down to her hands and says nothing. He doesn't notice at first, but at the red light he sees her spinning his ring on her hand, "Babe?" She shakes her head and looks out the window. "Babe, you need to talk to me. I can't read your mind and it worries me."

"Are you sorry you transferred?"

"Not on your life."

Her brow furrows and turns back, "But you just said-"

He chuckles, "Oh good grief, nah don't pay attention to that. Every job has it's ups and downs. What about you? What could you do with out?"

"The Glitter Queens. Java-divas," she rolls her optics to today's confrontation.

Barricade smirks, "And, are you ready to throw in the towel?"

"NO! I'm not going to let some painted up floofies and their immature attitudes keep me from a decent and respectable occupation with some of the most intelligent mind in the world and their incredible shaping of the future!"

"Exactly! Just because Prowl has that station run like a precision machine, and is always on my case about spell checking my reports," he rolls his optics like a teen-bot to her giggle, "I'm not going to let it stop me from helping my community and all the good we are doing here. Shoot-fire, just for spite, I spelled his name wrong on today's report."

Timeflip covers her brow, "Barricade, please don't get yourself fired."

"Pftz, Primus if he fires me for spelling his name wrong, wait until he sees my rebuttal to being fired! Now that, is going to be fun!"

She squeezes his hand, "If we are going to have a sparkling on the way, I really hope it's not twins. I can't deal with three of you little rug rats."

Slowly his helm turns and his jaw drops. "You…!" His finger waggles but the grin comes out wide.


	11. Chapter 11

_**a/n To see my first commissioned piece and my first doodle for Shockwave's secretary: Go to Author's Gifts: Bridges or Barriers. That will give you Shockwave's frame of mind.**_

_**Well looks like I just made myself another OC Cooley. Hummm, he has promise. Stalkah of course is based on a real person... hehe. I do so love worried Barricade. The bit I had planned for him, just didn't make it here, but will most certainly be in Chapter 12. Just a hint? Okay, it was hinted in the doctor's office. heheh, evil me.**_

* * *

By the end of the week, Timeflip and Dovetail have their desk up, running and operational. Timeflip goes to set Shockwave's office back the way the pristine mech had it before. Reaching into the drawer, she finds something Shockwave had been hiding for who knows how long. Smiling, she pulls it out. He will not hide this now and sets the picture of Megatron on his desk. It's not just a picture of Megatron though, its of them… together. Peaceful, happy… relaxed against each other in a way she's just not used to seeing either of the former Commanders. Content, like herself with Barricade.

With that set closes up the office and heads to her new wavy desk. She walks by the front and runs a hand along it as she comes round the back to her seat. Behind her is the half wall and below it the entry to the company. From this vantage point, they can see anyone who comes up the stairs or out of the elevator, thus making them a bit a guide and security as well. Through the glided doors over there is the executive wing, down the other hall is the designers and the construction offices. They have a back staircase (she can see the security-coded door too from this point) that will take them to the actual construction bays, but at least up here the team can order and have meetings, making the liaison between the designers and actual builders complete. The melding point between blue and white collar workers. Perfect harmony.

Settling into her seat, Timeflip tells Dovetail, "They really did a good job. Leg room, visual perspective and even a wall-display for project timelines."

Dove smiles, "Yeah, they really did. Didn't skimp either and got us the comfy chairs!" Timeflip has to laugh at that, a simple but much needed luxury they are willing to accept.

Dove squiggles in her seat taking her next call, "Wave Industries, constructing a new way of life, how can I direct you?" Timeflip playfully rolls her optics taking her next call as well.

Although the femmes would love to go to lunch together, it just isn't possible. Someone has to man this desk at all times. One of their jobs today was to figure out a schedule between routine appointments, Dove needing time with her sick father and Timeflip needing to get off early for an event Barricade needed an escort for in a couple weeks.

Timeflip huffs at one point and looks at the black hole they need to fill, "We need another secretary, is what we need."

Chamfer leans over the desk wall that hides the femme's monitors but no too high that they can't see over. "Why don't you ask Sangria?"

Timeflip gives Dove a slight nudge with her pede, "Ah, and how do you suggest I ask Sangria for help?"

Near instantly he flushes a deep color and the perfect mech stammers, "Uh, I… uh, it's your dilemma." And he walks away.

Dove smiles sweetly, "They would be cute, wouldn't they?"

Timeflip points to the glided doors, "I don't want to cross that threshold."

Dove reaches for her com line, "Oh this is completely different!" Within a few moments, Dove has Sangria holding down their calls for them for a thirty minute window upon the agreement they will take a turn at her desk in the future and bring her back one of those frozen yogurt thingies. A three way partnership with the combined agreement that they need one more secretary! The hunt is on!

Dove waggles her sweet soft pink brows, "Heh, now for Phase Two."

Timeflip sinks her face into her palm, "You do know that if they pair up one of them is going to get fired, right. Office romances forbidden?"

Dove points a finger to Shockwave's office, "It wasn't just your wall that came down last week. That one came down too, thanks to those two."

Timeflip stares at the empty office, "Wow."

Dove closes up her lines and grabs the copper hand, "Come on! I'm buying. Let's go." The skirted blue femme doesn't have to be asked twice, and grabs her clutch.

She pokes her head into Chamfer's office, "Dove and I are headed out for about forty-five. Sangria's got our lines. I don't see anything else in desperate need of attention for a little bit. Alright?"

Chamfer nods and a glimmer goes through his optic. Timeflip has to bite down on the giggle wanting to emerge to the dignified mech having a school-bot crush. Turning around, her spark flutters again.

Cooley, the Cyber-Ex delivery driver, is chatting it up with Dovetail. The white and soft grey femme with the knee length A-line conservative skirt is leaning into the curve of the outside of the desk toying with the strap to her own handbag. Clearly she hasn't a clue what Cooper is telling her. Her optics are too latched on to his mouth and the cute little wavy mark above his lip. Obviously he has been to Earth and seen the mustaches on the males. It looks kind of cute on the leafy green mech with other black swashes here and there on his body. So the mustache just looks like another of his marks, except this one is right above his upper lip making it twitch and flicker as he leans on the desk and tells Dove something about his past game playing on the weekend ball team he belongs to.

Respectfully she holds back giving them a moment to talk. Thumbing the band on her left hand, she sighs a praise to Primus.

_As a youth growing up, she remembers how the caste structure had made it clear who she would be allowed to bond to and who was off limits. There was no point in dating during school. Why take a taste of dating anyone who would never be obtainable in the future?_

Barricade's parents were wonderful, sweet compassionate people, but she would never have been allowed to bond with him. It had been clear that she would be moved into a some kind of educational or secretarial job (not that she minds now!) but law enforcement as a mate- never. Barricade loved and respected his father so much -rightfully so- he always wanted to follow in his pede steps. They saw their roles a guardians and protectors. True during the war Barricade had to become and aggressive instigator forcing information out of bots, but he tried to keep the core as to protect his teammates

and his faction. _He had to in order to keep himself sane, for if he really thought about how he was beating and killing mechs for information, he would go nuts. _

Now he is finally doing what he always wanted to in his father's pedes. Peaceful, sweet, silly, wonderful Barricade…so much like the older mech she enjoyed. When the war started, Barricade Senior had shoved Timeflip into Barricade Junior's arms and clutched both of their forehelms to his, "You protect her, Son. You get her out of this hell hole. You make sure you both have a future. Son, make it happen. Timeflip, do not let him deviate!"

To Timeflip he gave her an extra caress and a kiss to her cheek, "I wish I could dance with you." A wish to for her to be his daughter-in-law and a ceremony that he will never see. "Now go and be what you always should have been, you little genius. Don't let these pricks hold you down like they did to my mate. Go. Live. You have my blessing, both of you."

With that the larger navy blue mech turned and began firing at the incoming army consisting of his fellow law enforcement officers. Yes, he turned against the Elite Guard to protect his son and femme-friend's escape standing over the body of his dying mate who was never allowed to be what she always wanted to be. Meant to be….

"Timeflip?"

Lifting her helm, the young blue femme tries to push the last images of her father-in-law from her mind. But it won't leave just yet. _It was later found out that the big blue mech had been captured and interrogated to death. Yes the Autobots were just as ruthless as the Decepticons in their tactics. Instead of being crushed, Barricade had pulled his back up straight and proud to the news Soundwave delivered to the Decepticon lead Enforcer before the Decepticon High Commander. Timeflip had been bringing a data pad to Soundwave when the royal blue Spy brought the news to the younger mech and the faction leader. _

Clutching his fist to his spark, Barricade stood proud and snarled to his leader, "I am now Barricade alone, and will carry the name proudly. You will never have to question my loyalty to you, My Liege." He does not bow his head, instead looks right into those haughty vermillion optics making sure the sliver leader takes his renewed pledge. There is no grief, only pride, honor and duty.

The ebony palm lays heavily on the strong navy shoulder plate, "Accepted and understood, Soldier. Go, gather your team."

To that, Barricade crisply salutes and smartly turns on his heel without a look to anyone else in the room. Chin erect and firm in his resolve, heads off to his mission.

"Timeflip? Are you alright?" A soft grey hand lays on the leaf-shaped shoulder, "You don't look so good."

Clearing her thoughts, Timeflip smiles, "No, just fine. Just… thinking for a moment."

"You look kind of out of it for a moment, do you want to go home?"

Timeflip gives a light puff to the indignity of doing such when Barricade Senior would haunt her for such and petty act! "No. We have lunch plans and after that, I have calls to make. Let's go."

* * *

Returning from their lunch and much needed friendship bonding time, Dovetail hands the yogurt over to the wine colored one. Her optics light up like a sparkling with a lolly. All three femmes giggle lightly. When a salesmech approaches he tries his slithering slick lines to getting into seeing the marketing department, the other two step aside and watch the master at work. Every time he uses 'Babe', 'Honey,' 'Sweetcheeks', the more Sangria checks the calendar of appointments and pushes the availability further and further down the calendar. It takes him at least six nick-names before he realizes his tactic is going against his plan.

Taking a deep sigh, he clears his charm, "Can I try again?"

Sangria shrugs, "Your time, not mine," and she takes the next incoming call.

He swirls his tongue through his mouth and tries again. By the time she looks up, his hand is extended with a more professional tone. "Hello, my name is Avery and I think I can help you promote your company in a new quadrant of the galaxy recently explored."

Sangria perks her brow hearing an honest pitch, "Really?"

"My brother works for an exploration team and I would like to talk to your marketing department about setting up a meeting with the representatives of the Molsken Planet."

Sangria makes the mech sweat by stewing over the calendar of appointments for a moment. Then she lifts her head, "How about tomorrow at nine?"

He sighs quite relieved and also with a better understanding of the beautiful guard dog. "That would be great. I will be prepared." Once more he shakes her hand then tips his helm respectfully to the other two femmes.

Dove beams, "Damn."

Sangria tips her dessert to the light colored femme, "That's hot damn to you, now get back to work." Then gives a light smile. Just to add to the light tease, Dove and Timeflip curtsey in respect to the higher ranking secretary. With a queen-like wave of her hand, the wine one shoos her ladies-in-waiting away.

"Yes, Ma'am." And the trine-partners giggle.

Back upstairs, Timeflip smiles to seeing Chamfer hard at work through the glassed walls. "Okay Dove, what do you have in mind for those two?"….

* * *

That night, so wrapped up in their passionate escapade it takes them several moments to notice her chest plates are not parting to his spark's song. "Let me in," he begs nibbling sharply to her neck.

Panting she holds his helm to that spot while grinding hard into their love making, "Nuh, what?"

His hand leaves her hip and thumbs her chest plate. "Let me in, Babe, my spark is crying out for you, can't you feel me? Please Babe, I need you right now," he begs.

"Take it, go for it." She shoves her chest into his hand. But he can't get it to open.

That's when they both pull back and look at the spark chamber. As sultry as he can, he strokes only to get whimper and heady moan from her, but no access. Barricade lifts his chin to gaze deep into her optics. She tries on her own, but it won't open. Her brows furrow in worry until his smile spreads wide and he leans in to kiss her ever so sweetly.

There are only a limited few reasons that a bonded couple's sparks can not join. In the very heat of passion even fewer reasons. One is the very reason he wanted in.

Nibbling on her lips, he suckles and caresses while his hands curl protective and nobly around her. In return, Timeflip cups his helm honorably and nearly worshipping and reveling in his kisses. They've succeeded. Their promise is here and has begun. This time he is right here in her very arms and they have discovered it together. She feels his tears first which only spills hers.

Giggling a little she pulls his face away and smiles, "Darling, I'm still a femme and if you light those embers you damn well better be willing to finish what you start."

He fumbles and stutters, "Yeah but- you know- what if…."

Her hands wrap around his antenna and jerk him to look into her dark needy and frustrated optics, "Let me get this clear: either you do or I do, you choose."

He swallows hard. Oh my, a new side of his mate: ravenous. His own red optics go dark to join her need. He processor rapidly fluxes back and forth between protective-bondmech and passionate-bondmech driving him crazy. Timeflip has no problem letting him know exactly which one she needs with her curls and croons. Soon enough his body is stuck on the passionate-mech and gives her all he has bathing her in his spark-light in the process.

Falling into the afterglow, Timeflip watches her mate's plates close off covering his spark back up. Still her fingers play over the warm-to-the-touch covering. "Hum, us."

Tucking her close and pulling the quilt over them he nuzzles, "Yes us." He tips her chin and promises, "I will start tomorrow diligently looking for your mother and sister."

Pouting she folds her hand over his, "Darling, don't fret yourself too hard. They hid hard for a reason."

Barricade gives her a smile she saw in her flash back this morning, "Ah yes well I did have a good teacher and they will not allude my capture."

For once this is not bolster, this is an honest truth. He will not stop until his conquest is found. For once, she is pleased to see his wartime personality coming back to life. For peaceful reasons this time. "I have confidence in your abilities, Officer, but I do not want you to be disappointed, Mate."

He sags, "I understand but still will exhaust my resources first."

"Alright," she lets the issue rest. No need to start a fight right now, the time right now is to bask in the blessing they just found. His thumb rubs over her spark chamber. "I miss your dad."

That jerks his face up. It's been a long time since he thought about his parents. "What brought that on?"

She shrugs running her finger tips over his strong protective hand, "He was always nice to me."

Barricade flushes, "He kept telling me to be a mech and ask you out. Teased me for being too much of a gentlemech for refraining. Mom just teased Dad back to remind him we had more than our names in common. Did you know my dad could get embarrassed?" She shakes her helm. "Oh yes, Mom could just snuggle up to my dad and remind him just how shy he was to ask her out."

Timeflip's optics go wide. She always knew Barricade's parents were desperately in love. He had petitioned and begged to be allowed to bond with her. The compromise was that she would be forbidden to have the career she wanted. It hurt him that she had to take that loss but she would remind him she would do it all over again.

Kissing her guardian, she's happy to know she was able to fulfill Barricade Senior's hope for his son. On top of that, they will be able to bring that love his parents had into the future. "What was that nickname your mom used to call him?"

Barricade rumbles knowing how much junk was in the garage his dad would tinker with but come up with nothing. He tells her and they both have a good giggle. She puts that name away for their sparkling.

* * *

At the beginning of the day, Timeflip tells Dove that she needs an unexpected longer lunch break. Dove didn't ask, figuring it had to do with the event later this week she was going to with Barricade. Some dressed up affair.

Itching by the time her appointment comes, Dove just shoots her a curious brow. Timeflip just beams and skips down the stairs wiggling her fingertips to Sangria on her way out. Barricade promised to meet her at the clinic.

To her delight, it's Dr. Stalkah to see her again. With her hand tightly clutched in nervous Barricade's. Dr. Stalkah is a bit nervous himself seeing how the last appointment went. "Mrs. Timeflip? We meet again?"

She seems to be smiling, "Yes, I would like for you to meet my mate Barricade and we are very much hoping you have good news for us this time."

He relaxes and motions to the berth. Removing her chest piece, Barricade sets it aside. Although this is a medic, he still doesn't like anyone else seeing his mate's naked form. Taking a deep breath, he calms himself and watches as the scanner comes close to the spark chamber.

"That's not going to hurt my little one is it!" Barricade prepares to pounce and defend both his mate and sparkling.

Stalkah gives a light laugh and looks to grinning Timeflip, "Don't worry, he's not my first nervous father. I can handle him." Barricade scowls to the medic teasing his very real concerns, so the medic takes a breath and tries again, "Mr. Barricade, I understand your concerns considering what happened to your first, but please, I do know what I'm doing. This isn't my first exam."

Timeflip squeezes Barricade's hand, "Darling, he was very good and gentle with me. I'm actually glad its him again." That does bring a slight pink tinge to the medic. "Now, lets find out how our little one is doing."

Within moments, there on the ultrasound, the bonded couple sees the strong signal of their budding spark addition. Stalkah takes extra images just to make certain the attachment is good and solid. "Timeflip, the gel cushioning is thicker and better. See how many points of contact we have here? Just what we want to see. And right here, the signal strength is just what it should be. You have a very healthy one this time. I'm not concerned. I do see that you are a warper. I would recommend you don't warp until this one is birthed. Just to play it safe."

Timeflip nods and then turns to Barricade, "No fair making me late to work again! Got it?" The big galute smirks and flushes. Stalkah tries to ignore the couple's banter but he can't and smiles.

"Here are some pamphlets for you to read over together. Time to get ready for your family."

Barricade still frets, "I love her so much…"

Stalkah reaches up to lay a hand on his bigger shoulder, "Good. Keep loving her, for she's going to need it. Do not forget, although she is the mother of your sparkling, she was your mate first."

"So we can…" the big guys flushes bright.

Stalkah laughs and turns to the carrying femme, "Ah, I have a feeling if you don't you will have other problems on your hands." And then he flushes to the unintended pun. Timeflip giggles so badly at the two flushing mechs rolling off the berth to snap on her chest piece.

"Is it alright if she works, I mean…!" Barricade flounders for what to do. It drives him crazy that he dropped his little bits into her body and now her smaller frame has to do all the work, it just doesn't seem fair to him. He sinks down on the berth and sighs.

From behind, Timeflip wraps her arms around his waist and snuggles, "Darling, I'll be fine. You can come to every appointment and see it's fine, 'kay?"

Rounding to the front she is snuggied into his protective embrace and presses on, "You are the one who has the hard job. You're the police officer working to save the city. You are the one who has to come back to me each night with out being shot."

Rubbing his forehelm in to hers he sighs, "Well, I've done so far so good."

She rubs back, "Then keep at it. I'm not worried and nor should you."

Stalkah coughs and reminds them, "See the receptionist and lets get some appointments set. I want to get some labs just for routine stuff, nothing for any of you to get concerned about. But I do have one question, do you want to know what you are having?"

Barricade pulls back and frames her face, "No. All I need to know is that it's hers and I'm good."

Timeflip beams and cups his cheek back, "I don't even care if the sparkling is 'perfect' for as ours, our sparkling already is perfect." Then she bites her lip and teases, "Just please don't tell me it's twins."

Stalkah laughs pressing a hand to his chest, "Oh I don't know, it's not all bad."

Timeflip and Barricade turn to the medic and wait, but the light framed mech just shrugs and smirks, "Appointment, I want those labs done today. See you later."

Barricade and Timeflip watch the medic walk out of the room. Barricade sniggers, "Two! Now -"

Her palm covers his mouth and she snarls lightly, "Don't you dare THINK it!" He kisses her hand and laughs.

* * *

A few days later, the elevator opens and a familiar yet much missed mech steps out. He stops to look over the new entry to his department with a designer's optic. He likes the form and function with a touch of art, and nods his approval. Timeflip and Dovetail rise. "Shockwave, welcome back. I would like for you to meet Dovetail, secretary to the construction department."

Extending his hand he takes hers. With a light curtsey as well she gives him a firm grip, "Welcome back, sir."

Before anything else can be said, Sliderule, Template and Chamfer bolt from their offices and begin bashing the poor mech with questions.

"So did you get those plans done, or did your mech have you cleaning the whole time?"

"What's it like being bonded to a mech, you know compared to a femme?"

"Miscarriage, damn that sucks. So are we still on for that project?"

Hearing the noise, the glided door open and the sparkled rumor mongers come dashing out. "Oh Shockwave, you look good. I had no idea you were-"

"So how is that miner in the berth? 'Cause that mech has quite the physique! Would you be interested in-"

"Hey there, handsome, so did he make you get rid of that sparkling-"

And numerous other indecent and insensitive questions.

Timeflip can see very private Shockwave's shoulders getting tight and being caged against the desk and the crowd is making a low growl come forth. The antenna are getting into that dangerous angle while the elegant hands become fists. Seeing the trouble coming. Dove secretly makes Timeflip's line ring. Picking it up, she smirks and then quickly turns profession:

"Excuse me, Shockwave, it's Iacon. They are having crisis with their 'bridge and need you right now. STAT!"

"Excuse me," Shockwave pushes through them all and into his office locking the door behind him.

When he swiftly picks up the line he finds a dial tone. Confused at the dead line, it takes him a moment to realize the two secretaries had run interference so he can get back to work. Sinking to his chair he finds the hidden photo out, and smiles.

Hours later, Timeflip calls into his office, "Shockwave can you and I meet to go over your schedule?" He unlocks the door and she sets her headset down to dash into his office. He locks the door behind her and takes his post behind his desk pushing his HUDs to the side.

Timeflip silently holds her hand out in offering. He looks at it for a moment and then extends his own. He can see that it's not just that she is giving her comfort, no. She needs to know her old CO is still in command and solid. It's not just her folding her fingers over his, it's his silently squeezing back showing her that he's here for the team.

"It hurts, but this is good." he doesn't lie to her yet flays his fingers out to the work. "I need this. I was going crazy."

"How are you both?" She refuses to let go.

He looks to the picture of him and his mate. He knows as a fellow mated one, she understands this loss is not just his, but his mate's as well. A heavy sigh comes forth but no words. He tries to pull back but she doesn't let him. "Shockwave, only Barricade knows, but I'm tell you this now. If it hurts, I'm sorry and honestly, I feel guilty, alright?"

He looks up to her soft optics curious to her information. "The day you told me you were expecting, I lost ours the night before." His hand clinches down, "I didn't even know I was and the medic told me the little one just had too many genetic faults to be viable. I'm not saying we are the same, far be it from me to be that arrogant. But I'm just saying… I'm here if you need me."

Now she lets his hand go seeing his mind do the calculations, "But that was before he arrived… oh." His hand comes to his chest, "You did that… alone? Absolutely no one here knew?" Then he swallows hard, "You… didn't even tell me?"

Timeflip nods and she shrugs lightly, "It was too weak and I wasn't that far along.. It was-"

"Don't you DARE say it was nothing!" His tone is testy and aggressive, "Don't you dare, please. I can't take that."

Her face breaks into a smile to see the compassionate mech come back to life. "Shockwave, I'm expecting again. Everything looks fine this time."

The purple shoulders sag in relief to the good news. Then he jerks forward, "Please don't pressure us! Look you and Barricade have a far different relationship than us, this was just….too…. I just can't-"

The copper hands lays lightly on the violet gauntlet, "Shh. I would NEVER tell you what to do when it comes to something so personal. Oh Primus no!" Gripping down, she presses on as well, "Shockwave, I know Megatron has issues, I'm not daft. I might be young, nieve and out of the loop at times, but I'm not daft! Jeeze, only you and he can make that choice, besides, both of you are still recovering. You didn't just loose a sparkling, it was TAKEN from you. And I really hope that fucking bastard rots in hell and worse for killing your innocent one."

Swiftly she clamps her hand over her mouth as the golden optic goes wide. Squinching her optics shut she quickly says a silent prayer of forgiveness for her nasty comment. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up. Ah, about these projects… um…shit."

Shockwave chuckles lightly and lays his hand over hers, "Primus I've miss some real honestly about this place and clear direction. Don't worry, I can handle myself." But he does look in the direction of the glided doors.

"Any chance we can find Swindle and get one of those bubble gum bombs of his again?" She sniggers.

Both lilac hands come up the antenna as the head throws back in a long lost Shockwave roar of laughter, "Oh Primus, no! Oh damn-it do you know how long it too me to come up with a solvent for that stuff? I couldn't decide if I loved his ingenuity or wanted to kill him for the mess and delay in real projects."

"Too bad we couldn't get Megatron to okay it for an actual weapon at the time."

Shockwave's hands pull down his face in horror. The childish side of Megatron he has seen since bonding…. Well that side would love that sticky time-bomb. Shockwave's antenna quirk in different directions with a finger coming out in a sharp point, "So help me, if you remind him of that and he sets it off in the locker room-" he points to the glided doors, "guess who I'm telling them is the instigator?!"

Pulling up her best innocent face she covers her sweet spark, "Who me? Why would anyone suspect me?"

The unique scowl of his comes out, "Timeflip, I know some of the shit you used to pull, but because it was against-" the dead Seeker's name dies right there. He adverts his optics quickly and brings all his HUDs back into play, "Let's get to work."

Timeflip stands up and gets professional, "Right. I really need you to get with Cavalier and go over the Molken Project. They've got some very weird atmospheric issues he is not paying attention to. Also, they are demanding it be placed some where that is going to make transportation to the sight a read pain in the aft. Thus it will have to be built differently for on sight assembly."

Shockwave actually smiles, "Ah, good to be back. A challenge."

Timeflip shakes her head and groans to the hell this project has been, "You know only you would say that. You a masochist or something?"

Shockwave's antenna only flick for a second before he pokes the screen, "Please, stay on topic. Now about-"

Timeflip smiles feeling the Lead back in charge of this Department. The train feels like it has finally been set right on it's tracks. The light is finally facing the right way down the tunnel.

* * *

But all is not well. Bots are just not leaving Shockwave alone about his bond hood now coming to light. The inconsiderate questions to a fellow employee are just… rude. On top of that, completion of the Molken Bridge is coming to play. Dovetail shoved a request towards Timeflip seeing one of the names on the roster asking for temporary transfer.

Watching Shockwave be badgered again (inside his own office, no less!) when there is so much work to do along with Megatron asking to be put onto the list for installation, he's going to blow a fuse. She ponders what to do, but he tells her first:

"Timeflip! I want everyone in the planning department in the conference room NOW!" his snap is harsh and furious.

The poor thing has never been at the receiving end of calm and respectable Shockwave's Commander-wrath-like-tone. It scares her. "Y-yes, sir," she jumps also calling in the executive secretaries as well.

In the conference room all the mechs and femmes of the department crowded with standing room only. Shockwave is the last one into the room. He slams the door shut getting everyone's attention quickly. No one has EVER seen this side of him. Some knew he had been a soldier, but this is just plain scary from their overly polite designer.

A gasp comes from one femme. He ignores her and keeps going. "And it seems I have been the brunt of the rumor mill. I'm sick of it. This isn't grade school, this is a business. I have rights not to be harassed under the fair employment act." He thrusts a finger to the floor putting a period to the statement, "It stops now. If anyone wants to continue the rumors, I hope you have a damned good attorney because I sure as Pit do." (Several know about the trial currently in process about the attack in his office.) With that cants his proud helm to the side challenging anyone in the room to just try pushing the issue. Jaws drop. A few even blush knowing they have been involved in the rumor mill.

He waits to see if anyone is going to say anything. The only thing he does see is way in the back of the room, his secretary. Beaming, she gives him two thumbs up. She knows it takes all he had not to smile into her respectful support. Instead, he turns and heads out the door. Later she will tell him, the room had cleared absolutely silently.

As it is, she is getting him and the Electrical Engineer and Construction Foreman ready for departure. Next step, they will go home to pack and then meet back at the transport. She hands them the rosters, "These are the list of the labor force going. All have had their physicals checked and back grounds screened as well."

She hands the list to each but to Shockwave she doesn't let her hand go until he sees the name next to her tapping thumb. His antenna lay back in frustration and rips the list from her hand a little too harshly. The others pay no mind to his actions getting their own cases closed up and head out.

Shockwave points a finger at her and snaps, "If you were in on this-"

Her helm may lower, but she is not sorry she approved his mate being on the installation team. Furious, he heads down the stairs and out.

Dovetail comes to her and rubs her arm, "You alright?"

"I'm fine. He will be too…. I hope."

"Why don't you go ahead and take off. I know due to the time difference, you have the crazy middle of the night on-call shift."

"Well at least I can get all those other files backed up," she gives a chipper smile.

Dovetail groans, "Can I pay you to do mine too?"

Timeflip shakes her head, "I can run them both at the same time since they are one different CPU's, no problem."

The soft grey face beams, "Oh you are a life saver!"

Timeflip gathers her pads and turns out the light to the conference room, "Eh, guess what, I'll be on maternity leave when the next one comes."

Dove pouts, then blinks. "Wait? Maternity leave?!"

Timeflip beams, "Yup. Toodles," and drops the pads onto Dove's side of the desk to file.

"Nah-uh, you can't drop a bomb like that on me and then just skitter away."

Timeflip is already half way down the stairs, "Just did."


	12. Chapter 12

Timeflip 12

**a/n Dr. Cole is also one of NightStalker13's AU's... so does Megatron's UTE.**

* * *

{time passes since Chapter 11} Kaon General Hospital:

"My mate had been brought in. Officer Barricade, I believe he's been shot."

"Ahhh…," a busy nurse tries to think.

"I'll take her. I'm headed out anyways."

Timeflip looks to the turning red and white checkered helio-bot behind the busy nurse who smiles gratefully up to him, "Thanks Dr. Cole. I'll find those notes ASAP."

With that, he nods and lays a hand out to the right hallway. The other mech beside her questions what he should do. Cole, puts a hand up, "It's a bit crowed and crazy back there. It might be best if you wait here or at your vehicle."

Cavalier thumbs outside, "I'll be at the car letting others have these seats. You call me and I'll walk you out."

"Okay, thanks Cavalier," Timeflip gives her coworker's wrist a squeeze.

"Give him my best," he give a wary smile then heads out.

Cole takes her elbow and guides her back. There was no question where Barricade is stationed. "I'm gonna be an Airborne Ranger, gonna live a life of danger…."

Timeflip shoots a look up to the trim red doctor who shakes his head lightly, "Oh he's one of those."

"Twinkle twinkle little star!…." The voice tries to throw the next line into the slaughtered song. Clearly the mech is inebriated on the inhibitors.

Timeflip's spark nestles a bit more comfortably in her chest knowing her mate is alive, but she is still worried as to WHY he's on inhibitors. Cole gives her a warm smile, "Bots all have slightly different reactions to the pain medication. Apparently…." he shrugs leaving the that sentence unneeded to be finished..

She tries not to let the nervousness come out and thus thrusts back humor, "Apparently his job is to torture the rest of the injured in the ER?"

Cole brings her around the corner and smiles, "Oh I don't know. At least he can carry a tune."

"How much is that doggie in the window…bark bark!"

"Yeah but which one?" Timeflip sees the nurses at the station about ready to stuff a gag in her mate's mouth. Cole laughs a little be harder and pulls the fabric curtain from bay three.

"BABE!" the dark blue helm and silver face raises up from the berth!

Timeflip picks up her steps and clutches his hands that are folded under his front down helm. She presses a kiss to him which silences his songs and anything else he was going to say.

"Oh thank PRIMUS and anyone else with an audio!" The terracotta mech in the next bay praises. "Is that you Timeflip?" Cole pulls the drape a bit so Barricade's partner can see her. Timeflip pulls from the kiss and smiles up at the pale colored mech, "Name's Coyote, Ma'am. Wish we were meeting under better terms." He's trying to be a gentle-bot even though his face is grimacing.

"You too," she gives an optic glistening smile back. Timeflip can't move from her crouched position because Barricade won't let go of her hands. Seeing this, Cole quickly shoves the medic's rolling stool under her making her position much more comfortable. The fellow cop flops his helm back and closes his optics. Clearly he got the worst injury of the two. His chest plate is off, but there's two rounds that went through his pectoral area.

Timeflip grimaces and then looks over her own mech. A bit hard with his broad shoulders in the way, but she would recognize that well toned and nicely broad aft anywhere. Although, the large bandage is new.

"Darling, what happened?"

"Stupid, it was so stupid!" Coyote mumbles.

"Hey hey, she asked me not you. This is MY story, I get to tell it," the slurred retort comes out.

"Be my guest, because we wouldn't be there if it wasn't be cause of YOU!"

Sober for a second Barricade shoots back over his shoulder, "And then things would have been ten times worse!"

Coyote has to swallow that truth down, "Yeah… you're right. Good point. Go on."

Barricade turns back to his mate optics a dropping from black with anger to softness for her then flushes, "I wanted to stop by Sparklings 'R Us real quick…" Timeflip beams seeing him so shy for a moment, "She was cute. I'm saying she was so cute I couldn't resist."

Cole covers his face misunderstanding his statement, "Mrs. Barricade, I'm not sure you want to hear-"

"You should have seen her. So beautiful. Those bright blue optics and that smile that could light up the sky-"

"Barricade…" Timeflip softly tries to get him back on course.

"Barricade," Cole warns the mech about what he's going to reveal to his mate.

The mechly voice slips to a cuddly one, "And she dropped the cutest… oh Babe can we have one too? You should have seen how soft his widdle ears and that fluffy tail … I really want one of those little snuggly turbo-fox kits. The glass optics look so real!"

"Barricade, you're drifting. What happened in the toys store?" Timeflip get a bit more forceful.

"Idiot!" Coyote groans again.

"Shh! My story, I get to tell it my way! Stop blowing my fun," his drunken state comes out again.

"Fun? You call this fun? You have a round in your aft and I have two in my shoulder? You call that fun over a stupid toy train?"

Timeflip's face daws. Barricade flushes again. "I went to look at the toy trains. I know how much you like them and I thought it would be fun for the nursery…"

Cole pats her shoulder looking over the chart, "He's stable and in good hands, but he will probably pass out soon."

"Thank Primus!" A voice from the other curtain groans. Coyote, Cole and Timeflip can't help but smile when Barricade sticks his tongue out at the other curtained victim.

Timeflip pats her mate, "Darling, you went to a toy store and stoop to pick up-"

"Stupid me DIDN'T stoop. I should have, but I was so dumb that I bent over and the bastard fired. I got a round right in the joint of my aft and leg plate seam and shit now it hurts like hell!"

"It doesn't hurt you wuz." The other snarls back.

"Well it sure hurt as hell when it went in!" He turns his wobbly helm back to Timeflip, "Babe, I got shot in my aft by some idiot trying to rob the store. Really, who robs toys stores? What'a ya gonna do with a bag of marbles? Now I have a scar on my perfect… and my butt hurts. Can you kiss it an make it all better?" Here comes the next round making him all woozie and weird. Settling his head back down on their joined hands a tear escapes, "Babe I was so scared. That little sparkling with the curlicue antenna with the pink pompoms who dropped her cute widdle turbo-kit… her optics were so big and scared. There she was looking at me reaching from her stroller for her kit and the next thing she knew … stroller, mom, and all were under me with all those loud noises. All I could think was, what if it was our sparkling? Babe?" He's pleading with her for comfort and reassurance.

Timeflip has nothing to say. For when she had gotten the call, she was all worried about her mate's life. She didn't think for a second about what he was doing to get himself shot. And now, here he is all wonky and weird and scared. Not for his life but a sparkling as if it was his own. He put himself between a selfish fool and an innocent future.

Timeflip looks up to Coyote who is staring back at them in a new light. He had only been doing his job, take down the bad guy and protect the citizens. Now he sees that Barricade's move to cover the stroller and mother had been a bit more personal.

"When I heard the first couple shots and saw Barricade go down, I turned aimed and made sure no one else was in my sightline. While clearing my sightline, he got two off in our direction." He glances down to his chest. Timeflip realizes that Coyote had stepped in to protect not just others, but Barricade as well. Seeing the fear and reality welling up in her optics, Coyote turns back to his grumpy side. "Yeah well I'm taking the hero's credit for saving your bsorry aft /b!"

It takes a moment for Timeflip to accept the jab. The wink from the turquoise optic lets her know he would do it again for her mate. She mouths her thank you to him and then nuzzles into her loopy mate.

Coyote sighs happily, "Ahhh, three weeks of desk duty WITHOUT Barricade! Sounds like a vacation to me."

Barricade whips his helm around, "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Cole comes over and checks the bandage on said aft, "Well, it seems Officer Barricade, paid administrative leave until the review board clears you and with you not being able to sit down at a desk…"

Barricade buries his face into his arms in humiliation, "I'm going to find that bastard and beat the shit out of him for humiliating me in such fashion! Damn I can't even write a parking ticket or file a missing person's report… the funking punk aft-" The room is dead silent. So he lifts his helm, "What?"

"He died on arrival," Cole informs the officers.

"Good," comes a voice from the other side of the curtain. Coyote, Barricade, Timeflip and Cole all share a similar expression. Shock and maybe a bit of relief from an uninvolved party. Tension changes as a randy thought runs through the navy processor.

Barricade's optics go bright and waggles his brow, "So, if I'm going to be house bound, wanna try for twins? Bet you I could make you overload so hard it will make that little spark split into identical twins."

Coyote groans again, "I did not want to hear that!"

Barricade looks up to Cole ever so hopeful, "So doc, what do you think our chances are? Can we do it?" Timeflip is flaming red at this point but Barricade won't let go of her hands and thus she resigned to burying her burning face into his shoulder.

The checkered mech ponders the information and the embarrassing situation and the inebriated mech's ramblings. Three thoughts go through his head until he settles on the fourth, "I'm not an OB. You'll have to talk to your doctor about that. I can tell you this though, strenuous activity on that seam and you'll be out of work a lot longer than you want or she wants."

"Oh it's never that strenuous when I make my muffgulph-" A copper and silver hand firmly plants itself over the loose lips.

Cole helps Timeflip out more by clearing his throat, "Ah, visiting hours are up. Time to go. I'll have the nurses give you and ETA of when he can go home.

Still keeping the hand tight she sighs, "I would appreciate that, Doctor."

Finally the blue mech's mouth is released when his optics sink to the news of her leaving. "Doh Babe, don't go. Then I'll be all lonely and I dunna like sleeping alone any more now that I got you. It makes my spark beat all funky."

Coyote groans, "Alright you big fat sparkling, I'll read you a bedtime story, happy? It will even be one about turbo-foxes on a train, kay?"

Barricade face falls all sparkling-like, clearly he's going down, "You'd do that for me Coyote?"

"Anything to make you shut'd up!"

Dr. Cole tugs her arm again, "I'll walk you out. Say good-bye Barricade."

Timeflip gives her sleepy mate a last kiss and then pulls from his loosening grip. Standing up, she goes to Coyote and gives him a kiss to the forehead seeing how she can't hug him. He sighs and whispers, "Don't worry. He's a good mech."

"And you?" She teases.

He winks, "I never said I was a good mech, but like hell am I going to let him out live me! If he's going down it's by my hand!" Timeflip has to giggle to that. Barricade's in good hands with this mech. "Oh look at the sparkling now." She turns and there's Barricade, slack jawed and sound asleep. He bumps her arm, "Now you get home and get ready for that big galute being at home for a couple of weeks."

"Can I bring you anything?"

Coyote smiles, "Nah, my sister's on her way. Oh boy what a mother hen she is. Maybe I'll feign passing out like blue-butt there and see how that works for me. Go, I'll be fine." She give him a last squeeze and then lets Cole lead her out of the room.

In the hall way, Cole stops her. "It's not just a round in the aft. It's a round in the JOINT. It's wedged in there pretty good. When he fell, jammed it in there tight. Coyote actually is lucky with his. Right in the muscle and not moving. Barricade, it going to be tricky to get it out and not scar up the smooth piece of the ball and socket piece of the joint. It's going to be late into the night or tomorrow afternoon before he can come home. He will need to lay face down in getting him home so you might want to see about transportation. A little two door coupe isn't going to work." Timeflip nods to the information and now scrambling for what to do.

Cole lays a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright? I don't want the stress doing something to your budding sparkling."

Timeflip smiles, "He was a soldier, I know he's tough."

"This is peace time. In war, we expect stuff like this. In peace time most certainly a toy store of all places, that's a different story all together. And," he makes her look right at him, "I was asking about you, not him."

Appreciating the concern for herself, she eases the medic, "Barricade and I have been through far worse. I think what bothered me the most was seeing how…scared he was." She bites her lip, "He's going to be a great dad."

Cole smiles, "Yeah, he is. I'm quite proud of you. You didn't go all blubbery in there and you didn't go blaming anyone. Very focused, you are."

She shrugs, "When I get home I'll go to pieces but no need for him to worry about me any more than he already does. Besides, he not exactly firing on all cylinders right now." She give an amused huff to the all too personal information that came out.

Chuckling Cole pats again, "Just the ones that actually matter." He rolls his hand, "Come on I'll walk you out."

It's a short trip out to the parking lot where she finds Cavalier's rose wood frame leaning on his coupe on the phone. Seeing a doctor walking his coworker out he quickly ends his call and strides up, "Aw man, I would have come and-"

Cole waves away the rest of that. "Call late in the afternoon. We will have more information for you then. Please, go home and rest. I know you want to be here, but you need to give that sparkling all the rest you can so you'll be strong enough to deal with him later. And you can take that as a doctor's order," he lightly teases.

"Thanks, Dr. Cole."

"No problem. Bye."

Cavalier stares at Timeflip just not exactly what to say. "Um… what now?"

Timeflip sighs, "He's going to be fine but headed into surgery. I need to get back to the office and make plans to take a day or two off."

"Can't I just take you home now?"

Shaking her head she reaches for the door handle, "No, I need distraction right now. My apartment will be too quiet and that's not a good thing for me. Besides, I'll feel guilty as all get out if you guys aren't ready for that meeting later this week. As long as I can get as much done as possible, I'll be fine."

He cups her elbow and reminds her, "We did fine with at Poly twerp we can survive without you for a couple days."

She sighs, "And you will, just not right now. Please?"

Seeing how he won't win this fight, he does as she asks and takes her back to the office. Swiftly Dove and Sangria are down stairs trying to make plans for two days and the big meeting coming up. In comes the Glitter Brigade from their lunch break. There's one who is a bit quieter in the group of four. On and on they are complaining about… "-Traffic at the shopping center was horrid. Probably about some stupid shoplifter that has call out the SWAT Team! How ridiculous! I mean get a clue. The cops are just too hyper reactive."

Timeflip's fist clench tightly. Dovetail and Sangria are the ones to ask. When the news comes out that they were at the same shopping center as Sparklings 'R Us not long after an ambulance came tearing out of the parking lot nearly hitting them. (or so the painted optic brows huffed). Dove puts an arm around Timeflip.

The CEO's secretary actually has the audacity to shove her nose in the air and snoot, "What's your problem, Plain Jane!" She just hates the fact that Timeflip came in so easily and replaced her favorite easily manipulative friend and the fact Timeflip won't play the drama games or give up the good gossip from her department. She really wanted to know what happened between the designer and his mate at the off world sight. And the fact that Chamfer won't date… let's just say, this glitter queen is pissed at the construction and design department being too mature and getting a LOT of work done. She takes every opportunity to shove her authority around when she can.

Not this time. Again.

Once more the polished queen with the emerald cut diamond in her forehelm like a crown jewel shoves into Timeflip's controlled but angry face. "Like I said: What's your problem, Cop's Bitch." She so thinks she is untouchable!

The quiet femme in the group gasps openly and steps back from them. Sangria hisses but Dovetail is the one to let it out, "Her mate was IN that AMBULANCE! For covering a sparkling in a gunfight! You you-!"

For that even the other two femmes drop their optics to the floor shamefully. It doesn't stop diamond-bitch. She shrugs, "Well, humph. He chose the occupation. If he can't handle the situation, he should have thought about that before he put on the badge-"

In a flash, Timeflip's light starts to blink. Lashing out, she slaps a hand to the queen's arm. In a moment they are both gone. Everyone is just left gaping staring at the blank spot where they once were.

In a couple moments, Timeflip is back smiling, and then, her optics roll back and she faints to the floor. Sangria punches the com. "Medic to the lobby NOW!"

Timeflip comes round. A cool cloth on her forehelm. A bit woozy she finds herself in a familiar office under a soft blanket and someone holding her hand. She also hears clinking away on the desk near by. "Hey, she's coming round."

It's the quiet femme from earlier with a very soft concerned look on her face, "Mr. Shockwave?"

A larger dark shadow slowly crouches down by her helm, "How do you feel?"

"Stupid?" She groans and closes her optics.

"Hm," he responds as if that is the only appropriate answer. "Sorry, but your cat is out of the bag, so to say. Where did you drop off Diamond?"

"Back at the toy store next to the grateful mother. I think I'm going to be sick!" She rolls her helm and Button shoves a can under her rolling helm. With no lunch, there wasn't much to come up. "Oh hell."

Timeflip is not surprised of all offices she is in it's Shockwave's. As the Senior Draftsmech he has the largest office and the only one with a couch. What she is surprised is that's she's here and not in a jail.

Button brushes her brow, "Better?"

"A little." She lays back and looks up to Shockwave.

He gives her an understood sympathetic look but then a soft order, "Home, bed."

"I can't I have to figure out how I'm going to get Barricade home. None of the people I know have a four door with a bench seat that can hold him to lay flat. I guess I can pay an ambulance."

Shockwave cants his helm and Button takes the silent understanding, "I'm going to check in and see about getting those files done for you guys so you can look after Barricade. Don't worry, that compiling program and I are best friends." She squeezes the copper-silver hand and leaves.

Shockwave comes around and settles on the coffee table ready to chastise his subordinate. She beats him to it, "So how much trouble am I in for losing my temper?"

Shockwave sets his chin in his palm propped up elbow on knee, "Well apparently no one saw anything," and flicks his antenna in a shrug-like answer.

Timeflip tries to sit up, but his lilac hand holds her shoulder down tucking the blanket back up to her chin. "Not yet." There's a lot that doesn't need to be said between the two loyal, hard working and stubborn bots.

Timeflip relaxes into the comfort and safety. "I'm sorry I snapped."

The purple mech chuckles, "No need to apologize to me."

"I'm a slug laying in your office, yeah I do."

He chuckles again and gets up, "I'm glad to see you have a temper. I feel a bit more normal now." She peeks and sees him settle back to his desk and get more work done. "I can arrange a Ute, no problem. I'll help you get Barricade home."

"But-"

"Timeflip…." he huffs, "Shut up! And if I find you warpping again," he narrows his optic to fine beam and gives an evil expression, "Let's just say, do not defy the orders of the master of space bridges, femme. I will… engineer something. "

Timeflip flushes and pulls the blanket over her face. She hasn't been chastised this badly since she got caught warping out for sweets she shouldn't have as a kid. "Yes sir," she mumbles from under the blanket.

A couple days later, yes the day of the meeting, Timeflip takes the monorail transport to the hospital. Shockwave had told her to text him (yes even during the meeting) and he would have the transport arrive.

To Barricade's delight and Timeflip's amazement, a huge bad-ass black Ute is in the patient pick up area at discharge time. Ever so carefully, Barricade slides off the gurney pushed by the nurse. "Oh wow! Babe you're taking me home is STYLE! Nice."

She just blinks, "Barricade that can't be-"

The driver's door opens and a familiar frame slides out looping the lanyard of keys over his proud neck. Timeflip beams a smile, how sweet of Shockwave. The mech may not stride like he owns the planet, but he sure does stride forward with his personal pride and strong physique.

Barricade grins and holds a hand out in greeting to their driver, "Nice to see you again, Lo-Megatron."

Megatron takes the hand in greeting and flicks his brows to the rear bandage, "Again, Barricade? You need to keep better company."

The officer's mate scowls "AGAIN?"

Barricade flicks a hand through the air, "Look last time it was a dagger to the armor. Never made it through. It was nothing." And he shoots Megatron that 'thanks a lot look'. Of course the silver one has no shame in teasing one of his past loyal soldiers in front of his mate and shrugs.

Timeflip shakes her head and then talks to the chauffeur, "You didn't have to do this, I'm grateful." She nudges Barricade to be a gentlemech.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, sir. Thank you."

Megatron shakes his helm and takes Barricade by the arm helping him towards the truck. "I had the day off any ways and well… Shockwave insisted."

"Insisted?" Timeflip asks.

Megatron yanks open the back door, helping Barricade inside. "Well you know Shockwave. He can be…persuasive in his own way." Barricade shuffles forward so his torso is all the way across the back bench seat. Closing one door, but before he can open the other for Timeflip in the front passenger seat, she dares to touch his gauntlet. He jerks it way and then frowns. He knows she is asking what Shockwave said to make him do this, for surely he had better things to do than shuttle them home. Megatron opens the door and lays his hand out flat to give her a hand up. After all, it is no short vehicle and no problem for his longer limbs to get into.

She takes the warm callused hand and pulls herself in. "I'm sorry?" She wrinkles her nose.

Megatron snorts planting a pede to the running board that still hadn't helped the shorter framed femme get in without his assistance. "Look, he said that you two live upstairs." He rolls over the sentence in his helm again, "I believe he said something to the effect that if his secretary threw her back out trying to get her injured mate up stairs he would be a bear to deal with, therefore it was within my best interest to help you both out." He waits to see if she accepts the answer or not. She scowls. "Shockwave's temper is nothing to mess with," he looks over to Barricade's helm, "Right?"

"How can you say that about him?" Timeflip scoffs.

Megatron points a finger back in warning, "Because I know my mate better than you know your boss. Hum?" He points back to her own mate. With that he shuts the door and comes around the hood.

"Babe, it's alright. Just…"

"Shut up Barricade," she whispers. Right now she just can't deal with the fact that it didn't even occur to her about getting Barricade up the stairs.

Feeling the weight of the truck adjusting to the last passenger, Timeflip looks out the window. Barricade gives Megatron directions back to their apartment. The ride is mostly quiet. They really aren't sure what to say to their former leader and her mentor/boss's mate. That's alright, he's not really sure how to carry on a conversation with a couple former soldiers, let a lone a femme assistant.

Pulling into the parking lot, Megatron turns to them both, "Look, I'm a normal bot, for the most part." He throws out his best goofy smile but it's tinged with uncomfortable nervousness. He looks to Timeflip, "If you plan to stay with Wave Industries long term like Shockwave and I plan to, then we are going to run into each other. And Barricade, your boss hates me with every molecule of his make up, for that, I'm sorry if he makes your life hell. But there's no need to treat me any different than any business associate or former commander or soldier you run into. I don't plan on having high grade and cards with any of my former soldiers. Shockwave and I are rather private, as you may have figured out."

Timeflip nods respectfully.

"Good. Now, lets see if we can get his sorry aft up those stairs. After all he wasn't named Barricade for nothing." He smirks before Barricade can finish his cuss.

Timeflip gets the doors locked and shut for Megatron and while he assists Barricade towards the stairs, she dashes on up ahead and opens the apartment door. The exhausted mech sags against the door frame once they make it.

"Oh shit my fucking leg stings like a son-of-a-bitch," Barricade cringes. Timeflip's optics go wide, not necessarily to him hurting but the string of language. Been a long time since he's cussed like that.

"Ah, like old times?' Megatron helps keep the mech upright and in light spirits.

"I never did find out what Swindle laced that drink with," he grimaces to the dagger in the aft incident.

"Trust me, you DON'T want to know."

"Okay but I still want to know why it didn't effect you like some of the rest of us."

Megatron snorts, "I had built up an immunity to the stuff. It would take harder stuff than that to knock me down."

"Do I want to even know?" Timeflip brings them both a cube of cool water.

"NO!" They both agree flushing to the thought of telling a pure-devoted mate of past escapades where some of it is still a bit hazy and would be best to remain that way.

"Primus Almighty you mechs are just…"

Barricade reaches out and yanks her close, "All mine." Megatron backs onto the front landing seeing Barricade pulling his mate in for what she needs most: his arms. Timeflip is afraid to lean on him but he insists on pulling her to his frame. "Oh I've missed you Babe."

Timeflip buries her face into his chest and sighs, "I forgot how much I just need to feel you against me. I hated sleeping here again alone without you. The berth was… cold."

"And the room was silent."

Snuggling into each other and just hearing each other's spark beats they completely forgot about the mech who had assisted them until they hear the sound of the Ute's deep rumbling engine start up and carefully pull away. Barricade kisses her forehelm, nose bridge and then down to her lips. Ever so tenderly he is ever so grateful to sing his praises to Primus for allowing him to come home and even in one piece.

Right there Barricade knows what he is going to do while Timeflip is off at work. He's going to work on his promise to her…. He has GOT to find her sister and mother. Hopefully the craziness of sorting through his notes and making some calls will keep him from dying of boredom. Hummm, maybe even Coyote would be willing to help.

He smiles and rolls against the door frame to bring them both inside closing the door.

"Barricade, what are you up to?"

"Who me? Nothing."

"So help me, don't make me warp home to find you into trouble."

"You warp home and you WILL be in trouble. I'll call your boss on you."

This time it's her turn to pout and then scowl. What is going through that navy processor, she wonders.


	13. Chapter 13

**Timeflip 13**

a/n OC Cyanide also belongs to NightStalker13.

The first day of having Barricade home was nice. The second day was getting twitchy with both of them constantly apologizing for bumping into each other and both grabbing for the same things. It was not a surprise when Timeflip was ready to go back to work on the third morning. Barricade hobbled her to the door and kissed her like a sparkling handing her the lunch box. "Now play nice with the others and don't tear your skirt playing on the jungle gym."

She points her finger back at him and takes the car keys from the board, "Stay. Be good and don't chew on the furniture or I'll hit you with a rolled up newspaper when I get back."

"Where?" He teases.

Just for that she bops him lightly on the sore spot and he cusses. From there, she smirks back and heads out the door. "Meanie!" he calls down the stairs like a spoiled brat being grounded. She blows him a kiss and heads to his car. He couldn't believe she actually took his car! Damn. That means he really can't go where he planned. Double damn.

Pouting he shuts the door and goes to the window seat to watch her pull away. Carefully sitting there he ponders. First thing first in any investigation is to gather all the facts. So he reaches over and takes a blank data pad and stylus. Taking a deep breath he knows he is going to have to recall details of a horrible moment in his beloved's life. More than that, he really has to pay attention to the details.

It was a beautiful night. A perfect night. Kicked back in his berth room he's fiddling with his video game with no idea what is happening only a few blocks away. That was until all of a sudden a ripple goes across him and he hears crying in the next room and his name being cried out for. No, not his name, his fathers!

_Bolting from the room, Barricade races into the main living room and sees Timeflip, her little red sister and her huddled mother all clinging to each other. The lemon optics are pleading from behind her fogged up glasses and once again crying out for help._

_ "I'm here!" The young burly mech wraps the femmes in his arms as much as possible. "What happened?" The littlest is still crying. The oldest is in shock-grief. The middle is the only one who can speak._

_ "They killed him. Executed him on our door step because he knows the Decepticon language. Called him a traitor. A sympathizer! They called my sweet father - A PROFESSOR- a murder!" _

_ Anger rising, he pulls all three of them closer. Hearing the front door open, he pushes them to the floor and covers them with his body._

_ "'Caide?" His mother gasps._

_ That causes him to lift and reveal his charges. She swiftly closes the door, locks it, and rushes to them. He tells her what happened and her face falls. "He was afraid of that's why he called me home!" Seeing the state of the others she too huddles with the younger version of her wonderful mate. Silently the mother and son communicate._

_ "'Flip, come with me for a moment," he tells his friend._

_ Bell won't let go of her big sister, so Barricade's mother turns her to herself and holds her tight. Wrapping an arm around her blue shoulder, Barricade leads Timeflip to a corner of the room away from the windows. "What else, Timeflip?"_

_ Shivering she leans into him, "The pistol was raised to my mother's head if she did not hand over his notes. Too shocked, she couldn't move. My sister was clinging to Daddy. Mom pulls her free and then… they cocked it. I don't know what happened. I leaped and knew I had to find someplace safe. That's all I thought about was someplace safe." Those sweet pleading optics look up to him, "What are we going to do? Daddy didn't have anything. And now they are searching for us. They are going to be looking for the three of us together…. But…" It hits her. "You were going to go sign up, weren't you?"_

_ Barricade nods, "Dad knows it too."_

_ "Which side?"_

_ "After THIS?! No contest, the Decepticons."_

_ "I'm coming with you!"_

_ He bites his lip. He really didn't want her to join a war, but then remembers some of the other rumors he heard. "I know they are looking for scientists. It would probably be a safe assignment for you."_

_ "But what about Mom and Bell?"_

_ "We'll talk to Dad when he gets home. For now, stay put until we will figure it out." With that he leads her back to her mother and sister with a simple nod to his mother._

_ Bezel is rocking and still in shock, gripping her chest, "Patek…Patek… oh my sweet darling Patek…"_

_ Timeflip looks to the other bonded femme who answers the question, "Spark shock. It's… I'm so sorry, Timeflip." Timeflip curls her mother closer hoping that maybe feeling the two greatest pieces of Patek's love will help ease her mother's pain._

_ It takes what seems like forever before Barricade Sr. gets home, but he does. With a silent but loving curt nod to his mate, pulls his son into his room._

_The larger warm hands lay heavily on the mech nearly his size standing before him, "Son, it's only going to get uglier from here. Yes, I heard what they did to Patek and I know there is a warrant for Bezel."_

_"Timeflip and I are going to the Decepticons."_

_The elder nods and then sighs, "Good. I have some connections and can get Bezel and Bell off-world. Let me get them away before you and Timeflip leave. We will need it as a bit of distraction." Then roughly young 'Caide is pulled into a crushing grip of his father, "I was so hoping this would all be settled_ _with a few incidences and verbal taunts. I really didn't think it would go this far. And now…'Caide, I'm scared for you." He pulls back and his optics are moistened, "I wanted you to have a peaceful wonderful future. You can still have that and escape off world with Timeflip." it's a plead._

_Barricade's clean fists clench, "No! This has gone too far. I know what is going on. It's become a witch hunt. He was a teacher. A TEACHER! A future! And now they are going to kill his family just because that's what they are- family? This is insane, Dad."_

_"Yes it is son." With that, gives his honorable mech a last hug and they go back into the other room. Barricade takes his mate in his arms and kisses her praying that he never looses her like Bezel just lost her love. Likewise, she clings back to her mate. _

_Bell crawls closer to 'Caide and snuggles into to her sister's friend, " ' Caide, what are we going to do now?"_

_"My Dad is working on something, sweet Bell."_

_"But what about my dad? What are they going to do with his body?"_

_He swallows hard. Timeflip and 'Caide already know what has happened to other sympathizers. So he clutches the little one tighter and then pulls Timeflip back into his grip. Silence was all he had to offer right now._

Sitting here in the window seat now, he feels his chest panging all over again. His optics are blurred from the tears of that memory coming to life again. Taking a deep breath, he wipes them away. It was horrific to watch Timeflip kiss her mother and sister good-bye as his mother lied and said they were her cousin and put them on a shuttle to somewhere not even Timeflip would know. That night, she was supposed to sleep in his bed while he took the couch, but she came to him and he had her lay down on the couch with the promise he would stay up all night and keep guard. He fell asleep. The pounding on the door came. And then the shooting and then the pleading from his father and the running. Barricade's hands shake remembering his mother dying beneath his father's pedes pleading for his son to run for his life.

He has to find Bezel and Bell now! Not just for Timeflip but for himself. He has to know his mother and father did not die for nothing.

Closing his optics he tries again to remember anything in that moment. A ticket, a note, a conversation. Anything that could help him find them.

Finally giving up, he reaches for his phone. He punches in a number to a bot who knows far more than he should. "Soundwave, I need to get a hold of Lockdown." At first Soundwave is not sure he wants to give up the information. He doesn't deny he has the information, just not sure about giving it up. Finally Barricade gives him all he has and practically begs.

"I will pass the message along," is all Soundwave will say.

Barricade knows better than to push any harder with him, it won't do any good. So he sighs and resigns to his fate, "Alright, thank you." From there the day goes ever so slowly.

It's early evening before he gets a simple text: Mailbox in 10. Only wait 5.

Leaping from the couch, Barricade hobbles as fast as he can down the complex stairs. It make take him forever to get back up but he will not miss this moment to get anything he can from this mech.

Lockdown is not known for his patience. Endurance, oh yes. Pissed both Prowl and Barricade off to no end that during the war. Neither of them could ever get any information from him. But Swindle and those blasted Autobot twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe) knew how to make a deal and get intel from this mech. That mech could take quite the beating but dangle the right gem of info and he was all talk. How persuasive was this mech? Took the Decepticon's best manipulator and made him become an Independent Contractor. Damn. Lord Megatron was beyond furious or livid the day Swindle left. Everyone went on the hunt for their defector and came home late empty handed. Not rations for anyone that night.

Shoving that day aside with a cold chill to his spine, Barricade dashes as fast as he can to the community mail boxes. No sign of the green and black devil.

"So shot in the aft saving a sparkling, hum? You know I always knew you had a soft core. Not a normal trait for an Enforcer, but eh," he shrugs leaning against the fake tree trying to make the complex look all upscale and exotic.

Barricade whips around and approaches but the hand raises for him to stop, then curls his wrist to follow him. Barricade growls in pain, "Damn-it Lockdown, can you just slow down for a second."

Lockdown smirks back, "Looks like becoming a cop and getting yourself bonded has made your body weak as well."

"Like HELL!" Barricade picks up the pace and hobbles along side Lockdown as they stroll out of sight of the carport cameras.

"So, what do you want and what have you to offer?"

Yeah, the officer knew better than to think he would get anything for free. "Look, I'm about to be a family mech and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize their lives or my ability to provide for them."

"Doh, Barricade you are so sweet in your Knightly Bondhood." Lockdown pinches Barricade's cheek like a grandmother would..

Grabbing the wrist, Barricade bends it back and grabs him by the throat, pointed grieve to the gut, "I don't give a damn for how you try to slander my dignity, but I will not let you hurt my sparkling or mate. We've fought and died too much for our home and it sickens me that you cared so little for Cybertron to sell her like some cheep whore! So if what you want is to do that to my Motherland again, forget it. I'll go about this the long hard honest way." With that, shoves the Blackmarket King away and turns.

"You really love her that much?"

"Yes." Is all Barricade barks and keeps walking away.

"Wait. What do you want from me?" Barricade stops and turns around to look at the contractor. Lockdown examines his finger tips as if Barricade had muffed his non- existent manicure. "I'm not a taxi driver nor am I a hero."

Barricade laughs to the thought of seeing Lockdown as a hero all in white trying to rescue these two femmes from a burning building. It's just too funny. "No, I thought not."

Lockdown leans against the support and taps his foot, "I haven't all day, Officer Barricade, so out with it."

"I just need confirmation as to where they are. What planet. I don't need an address or an extraction. I just need a planet and possibly a solar system. I'll take it from there."

"Gonna cost you, you know that, right?"

"I may look stupid, but I'm not," Barricade snorts back. "I'm not a rich bot either."

Lockdown flicks a hand through the air, "Eh, credits, money, rubles all that stuff is highly over rated. Too hard to keep track of anyway in the conversions."

Barricade ponders the mech for a moment, "What is it you want?"

"By any chance do you know where that textile merchant went to? That one that…" Barricade and Lockdown talk for a few moments about the one planet they got stuck on after a storm and had to hunker down in hovel of a town. In there they had a good meal and hid under some incredible fabrics. When the time came to leave, Barricade took the chef with him but the textile merchant escaped. Barricade can't help but smile. "That, I just might be able to help you with. I do know a few bots with particular taste and I just might be able to help you out there."

Lockdown nods, "Alright then. You get me that name and I'll see what I can do about finding your mother and sister in law."

No sooner does he shake the hand when his name is bellowed in scolding from across the lot. Lockdown sniggers, "You are so whipped."

Giving a broad smile, "Some may call it that, but not I. I am loved and I am not alone."

"Touché." Lockdown has to nod to that, then smirks back, "Some of us like being alone, though so don't knock it."

Seeing Timeflip stomping his way Barricade places a hand to his chest, "And some of us do not. Having been alone for too long… never again."

"I still call it being whipped, Enforcer." Lockdown just has to get the last jab.

Timeflip is furious in her walk seeing Barricade down those stairs, "What are you doing out here? You could tear that patch and-"

To keep her from seeing Lockdown (and prove his point), Barricade swoops down kissing her passionately. She hates it when he does that for she has nothing left to fight him with. Instead she presses back up into the kiss and clings to him a bit tighter.

Pulling back, he smiles, "Have a good day at work, Babe?"

"Work?" She forgot all about everything else but feeling him against her again. Arrogantly he sniggers to his distraction technique. Now her dazed look turns into a narrow opticed scowl. Adjusting her glasses she slaps his chest lightly, "Oh no you don't get out of this so easily."

"WHIPPED!" is bellowed across the parking lot and an non-descript vehicle pulls out to the street.

Barricade chuckles again and puts an arm around his mate, leading her back to the apartment. "So, what did you and the Math Club do today?"

"Made Pi, and no you can't have any." Barricade sniggers to the math joke and they slow stroll back to the stairs. "Seriously, Barricade, what were you doing down here?"

"I went to check the mail and ran into a friend. No biggie, don't fret so much about me."

"I have to, you're all I've got," her helm lowers a little.

Barricade stops and pulls her into his arms, "Not forever. Besides you are making friends, right? How is that new femme Dovetail working out?"

To his delight, her optics light up to talking about Dove and the warming if Sangria. Although the wine colored femme started off by coming of as hardcore, he has found a great sense of honor in her. Remind him of a certain purple femme, Cyanide. Fiercely protective of her officers/bosses yet knows how to get the job done and a wicked sense of humor when the moment is right. There's a time and place to be fun or firm, but never at the expense of the job or duty.

"What ever happened to Cyanide?" Timeflip asks seeing a certain look on his face. It startles him that they were both thinking about the same bot. "I'm surprised not to see her in Kaon on the force with you. Did she go to another city or something?"

Barricade knows what a friend Cyanide was to Shockwave, whether he used that title for her or not. Rumors were that they were secret berth buddies for the way she stood by his side and smacked down anyone who made droid-jokes about the Drill Sergeant turned Commander. Quite a few mechs had been put in the med-bay at the hands of her fists. As quiet and loyal Timeflip was to Shockwave in the lab keeping his experiments going, Cyanide was to Shockwave in his warrior role. Even more so, for she was his confidant. It wasn't surprising to find them on the training grounds just walking and talking while setting up the next set of obstacles together. Even laughing together.

Yes Barricade kept tabs on Commander Shockwave, after all he was the CO over his secret flame. He knew how many Commanders were berthing their subordinates (against regulations of course!) and like HELL was he going to let that gentelmechly sly charm and smooth Tarn accent steal his love. Nor was he going to let one of the fiercest and yet narrow minded bots turn a blind optic to a lowly femme within the Decepticon ranks. Yes, He would even take on Lord Megatron if he tried to take Timeflip!

Clutching Timeflip a little closer, nuzzles her helm. He had to admit he was quite relieved when he saw Shockwave (ever the gentlemech) spending respectful time with the fellow femme warrior. She won him over the time he caught Cyanide taking a tray of Energon from exhausted Timeflip's hands, and with a wink to himself, asked the Enforcer to escort the lab-rat (all said in light fun not as an insult) back to her quarters. With a shake of her finger reminded him not to stay! Blushing, he followed the warriors orders and saw her take the tray into the lab, with the purple Commander hunched over a planning table. He looked as bad as Timeflip.

Barricade's not exactly sure how to tell Timeflip this, but cause it goes back to what he had told her a couple months ago about Shockwave and friends. He swallows hard and plunges into the truth, "She died saving his life after he was captured by the Autobot femmes," Barricade softly admits.

Timeflip has to stop and grip the railing looking up to him, "No." Barricade nods. She looks down to her pedes, "Yeah, that does sound like something she would have done. Didn't leave his side, did she?" For her, she had seen the way Cyanide would come and pull Shockwave out of his lab at times and make sure he ate. For as protective and a warm commander he was to his team, they were looking out for him right back. In a way, she had thought that maybe Cyanide was something more than just a loyal soldier under his command. It was clear (femme to femme) the dark colored one hoped for more with the purple mech but knowing it was completely against regulations, not that it stopped others, but it would stop this mech…if he ever saw the femme warrior one that way.

But to hear that Shockwave lost Cyanide and then had been Guardian of Cybertron alone? Oh Primus… "Poor Shockwave."

Barricade nods, "I know. This is why I tried to warn you. She volunteered to stay behind when we all left in Nemesis." Slowly they make their way up the stairs. Slowly for the loss of one of the most tenacious and wonderful femme warriors they know or for from Barricade's delicate injuries, it doesn't really matter.

"I don't know all the details. All I know is what information I gleaned after the war. He was captured, tortured and his last division officer came to extract him. There was an explosion and…," he just can't believe Cyanide was gone like that. He can but then again can't. It would be like Cyanide to sacrifice her life for Commander Shockwave, but then again he thought she was just too tough to ever die.

Timeflip looks up to Barricade, "Oh damn…." Both of them know how sweet and kind Shockwave can be but also how precise he can be as a soldier. Devoted. Focused. Loyal. Spark of pure gold and yet…

They make their way inside the apartment and sink down to the couch. Pain or not, he pulls Timeflip into his arms. Everyday, his respect for Shockwave grows and every day his love for his mate goes deeper and deeper saying his praises for the gifts he has been given.

Barricade strokes her sweet face, "For you to come back, shows that he didn't lose it all in the war. As much as I am glad you are mine, I'm glad Shockwave knows one of his loyal teammates is alive and also well." She blushes. "Look, there are a lot of veterans still out there looking for signs that all has not been lost or forgotten. That all we have fought for has not been glossed over as if it was all for not. On the other hand, we don't need constant reminders of all we forgot, okay? So do me a favor, do not talk about Cyanide with Shockwave."

Respectfully, Timeflip nods. Barricade smiles and then taps her nose, "Did someone say pie or Pi?"

Crawling into his lap further, he lays down on the couch and props that one leg up to the back of the couch. She smirks and slides a hand over the wound and then-

"OH! Hey, hey hey, whatcha doing there?!" Her fingers toy with his belly and hip and nether regions.

"Just had to remind me what a sweet mech you were to walk me to my door and drop me off at my dorm room in front of my other bunk mates and leave them all drooling as you swish that lovely aft of yours and proud strong shoulders off into the sunset? Well, let me tell you buddy, you are going to be finishing that dream for me right now."

"Oh really? So you had a dream of me shot in the aft, laid out on your couch beneath you? Then what?" He just has to be that arrogant and cheeky twerp.

Sliding down lower he has to raise his shoulders to see her pan her hands over his thigh plates, and loosen the catches to slip her fingers under and against his naked proto-form. She smiles and kisses his belly, pelvic plates teasing and toying with him never quite hitting the anticipated spot lighting his growls of frustration.

"'Flip, you are playing with fire there."

"Welcome to what you did to me and a few others that night," she kisses that one covered spot making him arch and moan.

"I was a gentlemech! I didn't even touch you or ANY of them. Primus 'FLIP!"

"You are so burly, proud and arrogant that when you dropped to be a respectable mech, with optics only for me, you slue them all that night."

His breath catches: "You knew?"

Slithering over his bulky prone form, she smiles, "Oh I knew from day one. I was just too scared myself to lose my best friend for a lover." With a deep curling kiss that he had no idea his mate knew, Barricade is melting and brings his hands up to hold her close-

And then is cold. "I believe some one said pie?"

He blinks to the swishing skirt leaving his sights. Rising up he drops his leg and lays bent arms across the back of the couch to rest his woozy chin down on palm-backs "You are wicked, you know that right? For a sweet and innocent looking thing, you are just…."

She pulls a knife out and flicks it so the blade lands flat in her hand like a throwing knife, "Oh, you mean like a Decepticon?" She blinks and sets her glasses aside to show her not so innocent optics. "I lost my sweetness the moment they killed my father."

That crushes him and all teasing slips from his face, "Babe…"

She slaps the knife down and turns to the frige to get the dessert. Two more times he calls out her pet name but she doesn't respond. That pulls him from the couch and round to the kitchen. Slipping his hands to her trim waist, he gently pulls her from the fridge and closes the door without the dessert. She looks up to him and sees hope.

"I never left you and you will not loose me now. Not ever." He leans in and plucks at her lips with his. She's hungry for him.

It was a bit of a blow to learn one of the most tenacious warriors she liked gone in a heroic deed.. So much lost and almost lost.. It's been quite an emotional trip down memory lane for him as well. Watching her grieve again over her father and mother, watching his own mother die again, reliving the news of Cyanide… he has to hang onto what he has today.

She grasps his helm buds and yanks him to her neck while she pleads into his audio, "Please 'Caide, make me forget. Please, I don't want to feel right now. It hurts too much."

His teeth clamp down and she cries out, "YES!"

"Oh Primus 'Flip… I can be a brutal lover. I'm not always nice."

With a sharp twist to those buds, she yanks him back and snarls, "Show me."

"Oh Primus…," he gasps and sinks to his knees to bite at her thighs and make his way under her skirt.

Panting against the kitchen counter, Barricade kisses the vicious marks his left across her shoulders, "Oh I'm so sorry, Babe."

She laughs and sags further onto it, "Don't be. That was… awesome."

He cringes, "I just never … With you."

Reaching back, she slaps a hand to his thigh back stilling his retreat, to which his hisses, and she grimaces. "Ooops. But my sexy 'Caide," she reaches the other hand over and viciously tugs that helm bud to bring his face into her sights, "A femme has needs. And my needs are you."

Taking in the secret admission that sometimes she likes it a bit harder, he smiles, "Well, then Ma'am, glad I could be of service."

She chuckles and pats his cheeky smirk. "How about that pie?"

To her delight, he pulls the dessert from the frige and two forks. Just as she reaches for her coverings he smirks, "No need for that, beautiful." He turns the chair sideways and carefully sets himself down and pulls her into his naked lap. One arms around her waist, the other armed with a fork, he dives into the pie. Hell no was he going to take the time to cut this thing. 'Flip just giggles at his bachelor like eating habit and dives in as well.

Seeing that studdly naked chest before her and an offline weapon between them she gets a devious look in her optic. He misses it though going for the next bite.

"Oops," her next bite lips from the fork and to his chest to slide down his central seam. They both watch it slowly make it's way all the way down. 'Caide looks up into those attempted-innocent optics.

After her earlier admission with the knife, he knows that is no innocent look. Nooooo, that's her Decepticon side coming out to play again.

"Oh? So it's going to be like that is it?" He slick the topping to the pie and dabs it on her spark cover then leans in to lick it off.

Needless to say, forks are abandoned pretty quick and the kitchen turns into a mess leaving the lovers to finish up in the shower.

Snuggled under the covers that night, Timeflip starts to giggle, "I'm stuffed but we forgot to eat dinner."

He chuckles back, "Babe, I feed off your love. It's all I'll ever need to keep me going."

aste your document here...


	14. Chapter 14

Timeflip 14

**War at Home: Josh Groban**

I will not lie, I got the 'come hither' idea from something VampireQueenAkasha on fan fiction did with Red Alert…. Although she didn't use it on a spark. Also... not sure if or when the next update will be.

* * *

_Ibuzz, buzz, buzz/I_

The annoying device pulls her from her blessed sleep. "Barricade, I will kick you if you don't deal with that," a rarely heard grumpy-threatening Timeflip nudges her mate.

Blindly he swacks his hand out three times before he finds it and lowers it to the bedside where the display light will not antagonize his mate further. It takes him three tries before he can read the screen.

Numbers. A series of numbers. And dots. Numbers and dots. Dropping the phone to the floor, he knows he can not function enough to make sense of it. In the morning after a cup of Energon laced with sweetener he can figure it out. For now, that pillow has all of his attention.

Sinking into the softness and back under the blessings of unconsciousness, it hits him like a sledgehammer.

Coordinates!

His optics flare open and fully awake his body stiffens. He dare not let Timeflip know, but fully awake he also can not go back to sleep. He has to know what these coordinates go to!

Laying perfectly still, he waits until he is sure her breathing is heavy enough that his movements won't waken her. When he hears that sound, ever so slowly slips out of the berth scooping up his phone. No he was never a sniper or part of a sleek infiltration team, (brute force is more his style) but he has to try for her. Hitch in the hip or not, he has to try. Ever so carefully he tiptoes into the spare room that doubles as their den, and closes the door. Flicking on the light, he quickly gets to work on the computer.

Hours and hours into it, he has it narrowed down except for the last piece. That piece he is going to need an astrophysicist for. Yawning, he decides to crawl back into berth. Just as he rises, he hears her alarm go off. Oh no, if he doesn't move fast he will be caught.

Swiftly, he dashes to the kitchen and makes breakfast. By the time it is done, she still isn't stirring so he puts it on a tray and carefully makes his way down the hall. The limp is almost gone and he will be heading back to work next week. Which means he doesn't have much time to get this solved.

There he finds his sleeping beauty draping her wrist over her optics, "Ugh."

"Hey there 'Flip." He waits for her hand to drop and she looks up. "If it's that bad, don't go."

She scootches up and allows him to settle the tray over her lap, "No, I'll be fine. And you didn't have to do this. I'm not that pathetic."

He shakes his helm and settles down on his side of the berth, back to the footboard where he can see his beautiful mate in the morning light and taking his cup.

"Did your phone go off in the middle of the night?" She dives into her warm breakfast.

Thank goodness he is used to hiding his surprised expressions during interrogations and investigations. "Yeah, it sure did," he covers with the truth and then lies, "Wrong number."

"Oh good," she takes a bite then smiles, "Because I was not going to be happy with you taking calls in the middle of the night. You need your rest."

Swiping another 'berry' from her plate he tips back, "So do you and I would feel awful if I was the cause of your disturbed sleep."

Leaning back, her toes slip out from under the blanket and rubs his hip, "I know, but I also know you haven't completely stopped working either."

He chokes and blinks.

She smirks, "I saw the phone bill," his mouth flounders with no excuse now for his mate. She giggles seeing him trying to come up with something. Her toe wiggles it's way up his side to try tickling his soft spot. "If burning up the minutes keeps you sane and in action, then I don't care."

"Work?! Of course! What else would I be doing?" He downs the last of his cup and sets it on the floor to hide his expression. Timeflip sets her own tray aside taking the last berry in her teeth. She knows good and well her Barricade is up to something. He might be good, but she's known him a long time and he's up to some secret. But she also knows how good and loyal his dear spark is. Then again, he is just too much fun to play around with. She grins with that berry between her teeth and moves.

On all fours, she stalks her prey as he returns to his sitting position. His optics go wide to finding a blue-copper femme in his lap with a seductive look on her face and that red treat between her pert-perfect purple lips. She is no harlot, but damn! And then… she bites the tip off settling herself into his lap. Sucking on the bit in her mouth, she takes the larger piece and traces her mech's parted black lips, 'Dearest Barricade, if it's anybody other than work, you know I will warp them into the sun …"

Barricade's spark chills at her even contemplating him having an affair. She pushes the berry into his gasp continuing, "And I will show you the end of your time." With that, openly kisses his berry filled mouth before he can say a thing. The taste of his lips with the sweet fruit filling it is beyond sweet, it's delicious! It may have started as a tease, but as the fruit dissolves into his mouth with her tongue's help, so does the tease.

There is no question to his love for her and she pushes back exactly how much she knows this. He takes her hand from his neck and makes her soft tips pull his spark-plates aside. Arching back over the footboard, her fingers slip in.

"Ohhhh Baaaaaabe. You know just the ahhhhh!" Inside his spark chamber, she curls her finger to the 'come hither' making him moan for more. Stoking him again, he cups her aft tightly to his lap. Yes he is clearly aroused physically, but right now his spark is taking all the attention it hasn't had lately. Yes he loves his budding sparkling, but this- "Ohhhhh…." the moan is long and deep as her licked lips make their way around the rim of his chamber. "Oh Primus 'Flip! I can't hold out much -nuh!"

White hot bliss takes over his vision and arching him further back. Overloads of burning oil singe his spark and a heady moan slides from her frame as well.

Slumped over the footboard, exhaustion takes him. Not just from the much needed overload, but from his midnight escapade. He groans, "I can die happy now."

"Or go back to sleep," she pulls his ankles so he is flat on the berth upside down. He looks up to her with his wonderful tired but goofy grin. Shaking her helm, she leans down and gives him a last lingering kiss. He doesn't _need_ to defend himself or his actions, for he knows she was just teasing him, "Love you My 'Caide."

She turns towards the shower, but he takes her hand making her turn back, "Timeflip… You have to know… I've never let anyone touch my spark, I'm sor-"

Timeflip sits back down beside him and smiles taking his chin, "Barricade, we will never discuss this again. You will never feel guilty again for trying to find comfort after I was gone. It was war. It was hell. This is life, this is love. I got you now, and I will not let the past taint us. Nor will you, now go to sleep or I will put you out," she shakes a smaller fist at his bigger mug.

He doesn't let go right away, so she leans down and slicks her tongue into the crease of his spark chamber threatening to make it go over again. He shivers and she pulls back, "Get some rest you devoted ga-loot," tossing the blanket over his face with a soft giggle.

Hours later he awakens and knows he has to get this research done. It's going to be touchy, but there's one place he's pretty sure he can get the help he needs. Nothing like tiptoeing around an issue. Kind of like looking for a live grenade with out upsetting any of rest of them.

"Aw well, a challenge is always fun," he laughs to himself and gathers his notes.

Barricade makes his way to Sangria's desk as he enters. She seems to be in a tither pointing to a an image on her desk, "What is this?! No duh, I might be just a secretary but I do know where in the universe I am! Ugh, his arrogance is insufferable -"

"Sangria, that's not the universe."

The wine huffy femme turns to the soft grey and white feathery femme beside her, "Excuse me?"

Dovetail's smile is broad and wide, but not for herself, but for her friend. "Sangria, this is processor image. You know, like from and MRI."

That shakes the helm, "Are you sure?"

Dove laughs, "Yeah I am. My sister works repairs on medical equipment. I helped her study for her exams, yes, that's what this is."

Leaning an elbow on the desk, the investigating detective looks over the image below. Looks like a bunch of colored swirls and stuff to him, but there's one red dot and a line that shoots of saying, "You are here."

Sangria now has a completely confused expression, "Okay so why did Chamfer send me a processor-brain scan and this!" She thumps to the dot.

Dove understands the sweetness that Chamfer tried to slowly slip towards Sangria, but she's not getting it. Not wanting to tick of Sangria any further, she tries again, "Sangria, it's not just anyone's brain scan, it's his. That's the frontal lobe."

Sangria's forehelm goes even more wrinkled. Barricade gets it and smiles to the sly move by the romantic-nerd upstairs. To help the wine femme keep her dignity, he takes the tip of his finger to the center of his forehelm and then ever so slowly drops it to touch his spark. Sangria's face falls. She gets it now.

"I'm at the forefront of his mind…." Both the soft feathery femme and the Navy mech nod slowly. "I'm going to kill him." That perks everyone. "Why didn't he just flat out tell me-"

Barricade lays a hand over hers for just a second, "A mech has his pride when it comes to being put down and…," he gives her hand a squeeze, "He just complimented you on your ability to unscramble a sly puzzle. He thinks you are as brilliant as he."

Sangria's shoulders slump down in a completely undignified posture, "What am I going to do?"

"Do you like him?" Barricade smiles.

"He drives me insane," she rests her own forehelm to her palm.

"She's got it bad.," Dovetail tells Barricade in a whisper. Barricade just smiles and pats her hand again.

Taking a deep breath, Sangria stows the image and brings up her regal persona. She will deal with Chamfer later, for now she is all smiles for her coworker's dear strong and devoted mate, "So are you here for Timeflip? Bit early for lunch don't you think?"

Now it's Barricade's turn to try hiding something. Rubbing the back of his neck, he wrinkles his nose and pushes on, "Is there anyone here who knows anything about stellar cartography?" One of the reasons he came here and not the University is because he knows he might be able to get someone to take him to the sight through the 'bridge as well.

Sangria gives out a sharp crack of laughter, "Of course!" Barricade frowns to her laughing at him. Noticing this, (after all he did just compliment her about her intelligence) she calms her laugh and tries again by laying a hand out to the spacebridge access, "Look, if you want to get from point A to point B in these things, yes, you have to know the 'address' or you will land somewhere random, like inside a cave or the middle of an ocean or something like that. Yes, these guys are very precise on their astrophysics and cartography." Then she leans in with her dead serious optics, "Why do you want to know?"

Pulling up his official ire, he goes serious, "I'm investigating a lead and need the best."

Sangria looks down at her pad, "The best is Shockwave, and he is not on sight. Looks like he will be out for a few days. Can it wait?"

Barricade bites his lip, time is running out, guess he will have to go with second best. "No, can't wait. Who is next?"

Sangria sags to her disgust, "According to their keeper, Chamfer," and rolls her optics. Barricade's lip twitches to calling Timeflip the 'Nerd Division's Keeper'. With another fake-huff, she turns to the light weight femme, "Would you mind holding the fort while I escort Officer Barricade to the Reining Nerd's loft." They all know she's playing it up to hide her true feelings. Barricade just gave her the perfect excuse to see the object of her sleepless nights. "Come on, Officer Barricade."

Dove shoots Barricade and amused smile as he is lead to the lift. Both of them are curious what is going to happen to the charcoal-amber mech in the gaze of the maroon-wine one.

Coming to the entry, Timeflip is curious to see her mate being lead by the lead receptionist. He puts a finger to his lips and she just cocks her brow continuing her phone call. Sangria knocks on Chamfer's door and then opens it without waiting for his permission, "Officer Barricade to talk to you about official business." Then she stomps forward and leans over the side of his desk, "As for us?" She flicks her knuckles hard on his forehelm making him flinch and then, presses her lips to the strike mark. Before he can blink, she is out the door and around the corner.

Chamfer flushes bright. Barricade chuckles lightly. Nothing like nerds in love and trying to figure out a femme. Femmes, right. He shuts the door and sits across from the brilliant mech.

"What I tell you doesn't leave this room, got it?"

Chamfer is not used to dealing with the cops, but knows enough about industrial espionage to keep his mouth shut. "Uh, sure. What's going on?"

Barricade shows him the coordinates and what he has figured out, "I'm looking for someone and apparently these are the possible coordinates to where they might be. I'm guessing what solar system and planet they are on, but hoping to get this narrowed down a bit more and…"

Chamfer takes the notes and begins plugging it into his system. "Hang on. Might take me a few minutes, for there's even more detail in here than you think. It's more than a simple planet location within a solar system, there is more here."

Pushing and plugging the numbers, Barricade has to encourage, "That was pretty slick with Sangria."

Chamfer shrugs but the slight tinge to his cheeks shows he is enjoying the compliment. "She's… difficult."

Barricade swishes the ankle plunked across his knee, "You scientists never do settle for the easy ones. You just HAVE to go for the complex ones, don't you?"

Chamfer stalls for a second, then turns his broad grin on the officer/jock. Thumbing back to the hallway, the charcoal one returns the tease, "That's no secretary, and you and I both know that, Officer."

Barricade's turn to blush back. Yeah, the officer is far brighter than many give him credit for and Timeflip is more than a file clerk. "Oh pasha! Now what do you have for me!" Chamfer chuckles and turns back to the task at hand.

By the end of the research, Barricade finds out he will have to go out and get his in-laws. For there is no space bridge on this planet. Maybe that's a good thing. The place looks pretty remote …safe. The other thing is, are they so well established in this new place will they even want to return to Cybertron? What will they say when they find out what has become of Timeflip due to the war? Will they blame him?

"Barricade, are you alright?" Dovetail asks seeing Barricade looking out over the back lot where the major transport bridge is. A larger version of the one down stairs that only transports bots, this one transports full trains and shuttles.

"Hum? Yeah, just… thinking." He breaks his gaze from the transport being unloaded.

"Nervous about being a father?" She presses a cup of warm Energon into his hands.

He has to hitch a puff of amusement to that. It's the last thing on his mind and yet here she brings it up. "Something like that."

"You'll be fine. I just know. Besides, it's not like you are being a parent alone."

Barricade looks down into his cup. Parent, alone. Like poor Bezel has been doing with Bell. The lump in his throat is tight and hard. Oh Primus, how is she?

He presses the cup back into her hand, "I have to go. Let Timeflip know I'll meet her back at home tonight."

Barricade heads into the Kaon Police Department and straight for the Chief's office. Closing the door, he pulls his back up straight and looks right at the former Autobot. Not just any Autobot, but Prime's right hand mech. Closing the door, he flips the lock which also activates the glass to smoke thus giving the room visual privacy as well.

"I have never said this to anyone since the Armistice, but I am now. You owe me Autobot!" And points a deadly finger at him. "Most certainly YOU!"

Prowl stares. What the FRICK?! "Have you lost your mind, Barricade?"

"No, but my mate lost her father."

Prowl doesn't rise into the fight but does try to reason, "Look, a lot of fathers died. So did-"

"Save it, Second in Command. Just stow it and listen."

Barricade takes the chair across from Prowl and lowers his tone and temper to a more rational a calm one trying again. "When the uprisings began, -I know you were not in charge at the time, but I'm sure that detailed processor of yours could find out,- but that's not the point." He waves his hand for his own benefit trying to get back on course. "Anyone who could read or write Decepticon-tongue was executed. They were supposed to be questioned and interrogated not shot on their doorstep before their mates and sparklings."

"Primus…," Prowl gapes to the atrocity. Yes, he knew this stuff went on before he became a military officer. It was done before even Orion was made Prime but still, it doesn't bring back the dead. Most certainly one important in this Peace Officer's life.

"How about their mate's and sparklings targeted as well to be made examples of?" Barricade is trying hard to keep his anger and grief under control. Didn't help with the images of his mother and father's deaths before him as well. He scrubs his face and presses on.

Prowl has to give the former Decepticon credit, he does seem to be controlled although trying to black mail him as well. Most certainly his curiosity is piqued.

"I need to find my mate's mother and sister. I think I have figured out where they are, but I can not reach them by bridge. I know I've already been on medical leave, and haven't been here that long, but I'm asking for a personal leave so I can see if they will come home to their daughter, sister and … our sparkling. I want Timeflip to have her family with her at this time."

"What of your family?"

Barricade's optics narrow, "You know good and well. My mother was killed in the streets by the Elite, and my father was interrogated to death by AUTOBOT enforcers." His fist clenches, "You owe me, Prowl."

"Barricade…." Prowl's tone maybe soft but it's still cold-logic, "I can't bring back the dead. I can't change the past."

The navy mech cants his helm and snarls, "Prowl I'm not stupid nor pathetic. Am I really here to avenge the dead? Shit, if I was, there would be a blade twisting between your perky little door wings, but no." He huffs, "I'm here to make the future. I serve WITH you to make this a new home. My parents died for what you and I are giving us all now. All I'm asking for is a little time to try righting a wrong. Alright?"

Prowl considers all Barricade has said. Sure by rules and regulations, he shouldn't. By standards and procedures, he should not let any officer (former Autobot soldier or anyone else for that matter) try to manipulate the system. But what is Barricade asking for? Time and hope.

"Make your plans. See me for final sign off. I might have a couple cold cases that need your touch of investigation in that sector."

Barricade smiles and nods his head silently. With that, Prowl returns to the files before him silently telling Barricade to go away. The mech understands all too well and rises. As he unlocks the door, the glass clears and Prowl speaks again.

"And Officer, you ever speak to me in such a way again, I will have your badge. Permanently."

Barricade flicks two fingers off his helm, "Got it, Chief." Exiting the room, that old proud stomp-sway returns to him with no hint of a hitch. Still got it!

~~~ Days Pass ~~~

Timeflip pokes her head into the slightly opened office of the Senior Designer, "Do you have a minute, Shockwave?"

Closing up a files, he nods. Softly she shuts the door and tucks her hands behind her back. "Unofficially, I have become a social secretary as well. Some of the team and their families are getting together for the Armistice celebration." His hands still, he can already anticipate what is coming so she takes two steps forward, "Look, I heard loud and clear what Megatron said about hanging out with soldiers after the war, but I figured it would be best if I came and asked you before the others did and made things… difficult for you to say no. Maybe even if you could stop by for-"

Shockwave turns and faces her honestly, "I have plans to take him out of town for our anniversary and no I don't want anyone to know."

Timeflip stops and thinks about this. Their bondhood is VERY private to them. He is waiting to see if she will argue with him, instead she smiles in a cute little smirk giving him an out, "Oh so you already have plans with family?"

Shockwave huffs, "Family?" Not really a term he is used to using when it comes to his relationship with Megatron or Puncture. But then he seems to stop and ponder that for a moment.

Her body sags a little at his quietness, "I'm sorry, I'm sure the Armistice is painful."

Shockwave shakes his helm, "No, actually it's not." A bright expression comes to his normally reserved face, "Those first few weeks were long and hard in trying to get troops to stand down, comply and to understand the goal had been reached successfully even if it wasn't completely the way the Decepticons had planned. Autobots were not so easy to comply either," he makes it clear both sides had their rough patches in the early lunar-cycles.

"Barricade said he pulled a lot of overtime feeling like a bouncer at a bar."

Shockwave gives puff of amusement, "Yeah he would, and we appreciate everything everyone did to ease the integration and rebuilding of our home." Looking up he sees the others outside gathering a chatting. "I'm not hiding, I just need our own renewal. There's a few out there that know of Megatron's new life and I need to get him out of town so he isn't taunted or feeling watched. So, this will take him away from all media, potential spies and hunters from those who won't let go and move forward."

Timeflip gulps to that thought, "Hunters?! Bounty hunters!"

Shockwave grimaces that he revealed that, "Don't worry about it. Things are in place and I'm sorry I brought it up." She starts to say something but he raises his hand ending to conversation, "Don't. Neither of us has gone soft in our civilian days." With a narrow beam to his optic, Timeflip gulps. Her boss is still that skilled warrior and now that he is bonded to his former leader, more than ever he will not hesitate to strike to protect. She saw him kill an infiltrator to their lab with his bare hands once. One knee to the small of the back and he snapped the neck all the way round before she had a chance to transmit what she downloaded. The femme was still plugged into the console as she slumped to the floor with a pistol trained on one of the other unarmed lab assistants.

Timeflip looks to the polite being before her now with an ire of an office worker with sweet disposition that clearly is skilled in more ways than one. Guardian. Guider, mentor and protector. Guardian, isn't that what Lord Megatron wanted too in a way? A new life for every citizen of Cybertron? He gave up his plans of world (and galactic) domination so Cybertron could heal after all.

Timeflip takes a couple steps closer and smiles warmly, "Would you give Lord Megatron something for me?"

His helm tips curiously to the old title and even more curious to what she has for their former leader. She gives Shockwave a light kiss on his cheek, "Thanks for the new life, Megatron." Then she kisses his other cheek, "That one's for you Shockwave for giving our wonderful leader a chance at new life too." Shockwave flushes bright to the anniversary gift from a fellow bonded one who understands what it means to have someone special to share a new life with. Clearing his throat while she pulls back and heads for the door, he rubs his forehelm. Opening it she smiles, "Have peaceful renewal with your family, Shockwave."

He tweeks his antenna in compliment and she closes his door heading back over to the accumulation of Wave Industries employees. Template, Chamfer, Dovetail, Counterbore and even Button are there. Low and behold a tall athletic green leafed and black-swathed mech bearing his CyberEx badge sidles up to the soft grey femme with a package for her to sign for, "So what's going on here? Secretly planning something nasty, like stealing all the paperclips?"

Dove flushes looking up to him, "No, silly. We are talking about getting together this weekend for the Armistice. Are you doing anything?"

He shrugs, "Eh, got to work late tonight but then not really. Most of the team is going else where this time. What are you nerds thinking about?"

Timeflip narrows, "Nerds? I'll have you know, Officer Barricade will be there!"

Cooley fist pumps, "Awesome someone who DOESN'T know the square root of something! Sign me up!" He winks to Dovetail letting her know he will be there for her. She flushes and beams. "I'll bring the drinks, you bring the dessert," he touches her nose. He catches the tablet as she fumbles with it and then gives her chin that thumb rub-check as he turns away. Dove and Button watch that leaf covered aft stride away.

Template thumbs to the driver, "What's with all the leaves? There's no trees here."

Dove swoons as if retelling a fairytale about a prince, "He didn't grow up here. Early in the war, his parents' escape shuttle crashed on a jungle planet and he was hurt bad as a sparkling. It was solar cycles until medics found him. By then, the bio-botanical vines had infused themselves into his system. The results are what you see. Fauna highlights. I think it's kind of sexy. Have you ever seen any other Cybertronian with botanical attributes? I especially like that one leaf…," she squeaks out.

"Which one?" Timeflip leans in knowing all too well which large leave she is thinking about.

Dove gulps quickly face flaming red, "Um the one between his dreamy optics," touching the center of her forehelm and she dashes over to answer the ringing line, cheeks about to blister in heat.

To regain the situation, Cavalier thumbs to Shockwave's office, "So what about the boss? He and his mate going to make an appearance or are they too good for us?" It's a slight tease but also a test.

Timeflip flicks an hand in the air, "Hey, that was rude. By the way, they already have plans."

Cavalier snorts and Timeflip thrusts into his face, "Let me make this CLEAR to you CIVILIAN! Some of us SOLDIERS have another perspective on this weekend. It's not all BBQ's and Lobbing games. This weekend actually MEANS something to some of us."

Cavalier's turn to gulp and Template nods, "Yeah my brother is going to be there so I would appreciate it of you keep that in mind. He lost his mate in the war and its hard on certain days."

Button then shyly asks, "Timeflip, were you in the war?"

Everyone turns and stares at her. They know Barricade served and she knows none of them know exactly how old she really is and doesn't want to get into that mess today. Still, she hasn't quite figured out her story although knowing she will have to come up with an answer eventually. The silence is getting long and she is getting nervous with each passing second.

"Timeflip served with me during the war. Now, there is still work to be done, go." They all turn to the employee who has worked the longest for Wave Industries. Arms crossed over his chest makes him look proud as a commander to this day. One last glance between the secretary and the purple officer and they all head out to their tasks.

Timeflip flushes and turns to her own desk, but he inches a finger at her. At his side he whispers, "We need to work on your story."

"Umm, yeah, I know."

"Well figure something out by the end of the day so we both have the same story," with tip of the helm making it an order to quit stalling on this issue. She frowns pursing her purple lips, ugh sometimes Shockwave can be unreasonable. He returns to his office giving her no chance to counter the order. Taking her seat, she rattles her brain for an answer.

By the end of the day, the bots are all closing up and gathering to leave. Template comes to her just as she is clearing her desk. Shockwave and Chamfer come from the meeting room as well. "You were in the war? You had to have been an infant!"

Shockwave is looking to her for the answer. "I wasn't a soldier, I was a grunt in the labs." They all look to Shockwave who reveals nothing.

"There were several scientists I worked with," she quickly clears the air leaving Shockwave clean in their optics. "There was an explosion and well… I can't remember it all. Some of it is still hazy or missing. I try not to find the missing pieces because it just makes my brain hurt. So there, can we just leave it at that?"

The detailed mech Chamfer presses, "What kind of an accident? How old were you when you started and-"

Template puts a hand up to Chamfer to stop seeing how Timeflip is chewing on her lip to each passing question. With a soft touch to her arm, he smiles, "Don't try to remember. You are here and safe with us, alright?" She nods.

"And working with past soldiers?" he asks the careful question.

She smiles up to Shockwave knowing what this weekend is for him, "A sign of peace. Hope. Not all was lost and things were gained. A future is here and to be made whole again," this time she touches her spark were her new hope is growing.

Even the nerdy mechs can appreciate the poetry in that statement. "Good. So we will see you tomorrow?"

Timeflip nods once more, "Barricade and I are going to the service at the cemetery and then we will be by later."

With that, Sliderule holds the lift door open, and Shockwave cuts the lights to their floor. They all pile in and head out.

Timeflip teases Shockwave, "You better give him my message."

"I'll try to remember," he flicks a tease. Timeflip sniggers out a hearty laugh knowing there will probably be far other things on his mind as soon as he sees his mate.

At the Kaon National Cemetery at dawn, there are two circular plaques set flat into the ground surrounding Cybertron and Kaon's flags. Each states a promise and hope that not all was lost in this war. But the one surrounding Kaon's flag has a slightly different slant to it's wording. Clearly it was meant for the ones who died on the 'losing side' but that they were not the 'losers' for there was a reason for them to fight.

Barricade holds her hand and bows their heads into the priest's prayer of the souls lost and the ones that still ail. Then he adds another for those who have taken the lessons learned and made a promising future. Barricade pulls Timeflip into his arms burying his face into her helm top, "Thank you Primus for keeping her safe."

Timeflip chokes her own prayers back into his throat, "Oh thank you Primus for letting me come home. And thank you for letting him live to see the future he fought so hard for." She whispers for her former leader's soul.

Barricade nods into that one as well, "Thank you, Primus for he of all deserved to see this renewal."

The prayer concludes with a final hymn long used for past Elite Guard funerals. Barricade and Timeflip join in, tears streaming down their face.

Silently, the participants break away. Barricade lowers to one knee and presses his hand to the marker for Iacon for his parents and then to the one for Kaon for his fellow soldiers. Timeflip stands a his side with a lone hand between his strong and proud shoulders. Several others also come to the Kaon flag and also lay finger tips with their own silent pray for their fellow comrades they lost. One by one, a final silent prayer is laid at each marker and then withdraw so others can lay their own prayers.

Slipping her arm through his elbow, the two former Decepticons stride respectfully away from the tribute silently.

The further and further they drive away from the cemetery, the more and more they see the rebuilt home. Today is not to be a day to just wallow in grief. No, today is a day of hope as well. Yes lives were lost, but not for nothing. They died making a future and their ghosts would haunt them if they did not at least laugh once for them.

Winding along the way, Barricade notices the homes getting larger and more elaborate. "Just how much are these nerds getting paid?"

Timeflip chooses her words very carefully considering where they just came from. "More than you officers, but keep in mind, not all of these people lost everything in the war either."

Barricade's hands clench on the wheel for a moment, but hears the underlying words of warning. "Right," he hisses out.

" 'Caide…."

But he silences her with a warm grip to her hand and pulls up to the curved driveway. Rounding the other side he holds her door for her but takes her hand to his lips, "I love you more than anything. And if spending the afternoon with a bunch of nerds will make you happy…"

Timeflip giggles, "Oh darling, you are so sweet, but Cooley, who is on a lobbing team is going to be here so it won't be all numbers and computer program talk."

Exaggerating, Barricade rolls his optics to the sky, "Thank you Primus!"

She slaps his shoulder and they move to the front door. Ringing the bell, the sound of squealing sparkling voices can be heard racing by. "Holy FRICK!" Template's obvious voice catches, apparently he nearly stepped on one.

The door opens and there is slightly frazzled Template with a sparkling snuggied up to his chest with a blankie in one hand and the other sucking on his thumb. "Timeflip! Barricade! Good to see you, come in, come in."

"Sweet spark, the babysitter is here!" Template calls over his shoulder.

Timeflip gapes, Barricade chuckles and waves one crooked finger at the little one. Not letting go of his blankie, he gives the crooked-wave back. In a few moments, a stunning Elite Class femme strides into the room with a warning to the sparklings to take the ruckus to the back yard and not to climb on the furniture.

She holds her hand out smiling to Timeflip, "Timeflip? Hello, I'm Frenchcurve but everyone just calls me Frenchy."

Timeflip shakes her hand warmly, "I'm pleased to meet you."

Then the stunning femme takes Barricade's hand, "Officer Barricade, right?"

Slipping his arm around Timeflip he beams, "Not today. Today, just plain Barricade."

Frenchy pats his hand back and smiles, "Good, good. Now come on, there's a ton of food. Coolio is here and is aching to get a game going. But I swear if any of you bullies breaks any of these designer's fingers, I'll break your necks!"

Barricade grins even wider and shoots his brows to Timeflip. He can't help but laugh to when Lockdown called him whipped. Template stomps after the dominating femme, "Hey! I'm not that weak! What! Do I really look that housebound?"

Timeflip covers her mouth to hide her giggle. Template is in a frilly femme apron with a drool rag on one shoulder, sparkling on his other and following his aggressive mate shooing the other kids out the back door.

Barricade smiles to his mate, "Oh boy, you will never get me in one of those aprons."

She teases, "Oh I don't know…"

Taking her chin lightly he's about to fire something else back when he sees the dark-devious look in her optics. "Ohhhh, okay maybe once."

The leading teasing kiss is broken by a dark green and black swathed mech clapping Barricade on the shoulder roughly, "Alright! Now we can get a game going. What position do you want?"

Barricade almost chokes on Timeflip's tongue in the clasp, but recovers and looks up. My this is an athletic mech! Tall, quite green and that debonair mustache of his just accents his warm smile even more. The leaves might look stupid on any other metallic-based Cybertronian, but the warm and yet studdly way this mech carries himself, makes him look like a 'solid oak' -to use the human term. Strong, supportive, a great smile of compassion and laughter. All round good mech that anyone can count on. Those damned leaves and swath-like 'tribal-tattoos' just … make a femme hurr. If Barricade didn't know how devoted Timeflip was to him, he might be jealous of this mech's physique.

A sneaky palm slides over his dark aft reminding him that he is the object of her desires. Sneaking a finger into the crease of his armor (over the healed patch) she makes him openly gasp, "Darling, you tear that weld and it will not be Dr. Cole welding your aft to a berth."

Firing back he smirks, "Is that a threat or a promise?"

Cooley-o sniggers to Timeflip's next retort, "Darling dear… it won't be just your aft that is welded down." With that she swishes away with a wink of warning.

"Oh crap," Barricade moans.

Cooley slaps him on the back, "Now THAT is a fine femme you have there, Barricade. I want her on my team."

Barricade crosses his arms be taps his chest, "If she was playing, on no she would be on my team but carrying our sparkling, she's stuck on the side lines."

Cooley smiles again, "Sparkling! Oh she's the one. I though it was that little one Button."

Barricade watches as Timeflip drifts to the fireplace mantel that has been turned into a memorial. Excusing himself, draws up to her side and together they look over the images of bots lost in the war. Another mech, obviously Template's older brother, comes to their other side and touches one of the images. Timeflip pales.

"Yeah that's my sweet mate. Went on a mission to rescue some sparklings and never came back. The bastards only sent back an image of her with a hideous broken neck. They didn't even tell us if or where they buried her. Barbarians."

Timeflip feels the world spin and leans heavily on her mate whispering, " 'Caide, get me out of here. Right now."

A bit fearful, the bulky mech wraps and arm around her shoulder and tugs her close, "Excuse us, she's not well."

"Probably because she is such and innocent young thing. Lucky she never had to see the battlefield like you and I, soldier."

"Something like that," Barricade nods and leads her out the back door. Under the shade he helps her sit then crouches down before her. Timeflip leans in to him holding onto his shoulders. "Timeflip…?"

"It was her," she gasps.

"Who?" He soothes up her spine.

"The one I saw my Commander kill. I would know that unique swirl on her forehelm anywhere as her dying optics looked up at me."

"Oh Primus," Barricade holds her a little tighter. He knows how much fresher these images are for her verses other soldiers that have callused their sparks with vorns more blood of past adversaries.

Today of all days might not have been the best day for Timeflip. "Do you want to go home? We can come up with several excuses."

"No, I just need a moment. It was first attack I ever witnessed and death by hands alone….just chilling.

"I know," his shivers a little with her. It's easier to use another device to use a buffer like a knife or pistol.

"It could have been me she held at gun point."

"Yes," he encourages her to work through this.

"And for him to not know what she was really up to…."

"Oh man…" Barricade breathes with her.

Timeflip lifts her head, "I can't tell him."

Barricade nods, "I agree. Let her memory lie as is." They wait and breathe for a few moments. He turns to sit on the ground beside her and hold her hand. Bringing her hand to his lips, lightly bites down on the ring. She lays her light-topped head to his. Waiting and pondering, his helm buds twitch.

"What is that?"

"Oh Primus no."

"Oh you brought it!" Dovetail dashes out into the back yard with Button. "This is going to be so much fun tonight. Karaoke and dancing!" the two femmes make their way to the brick elevated area by the pool.

"But not until AFTER the game. Barricade, come on you!" Cooley calls out.

Launching to his feet, Barricade kisses her, "Sorry Babe, but duty calls and those leaves are going to wilt."

Timeflip giggles watching his love frame jog out onto the playing area, "Alrighty Coolio, time to put your mustache on the line."


	15. Lost

Timeflip 15: Lost

a/n If you want to read Shockwave's side of the accident, see my "story" _Author's Gifts_: Chapter **Spaced Out**. By the way: this accident is NOT cannon to NightStalker13's AU. Oh and if you want to see wonderful art work of Cooley, Dovetail or Timeflip please check out my deviantart account. I have links under Chapter 14 of them. Wonderful absolutely stunning gift from my dear friends Sabath and Magpie. Love them dearly.

* * *

"Don't tou- Ah shit!" Shockwave tries to dive out of the way, but it's too late. As soon as the rookie construction worker plugged in the wrong piece, the bridge activated. Without the co-ordinates programmed in completely and other things amiss, who knows what it connects to at the other end… if it does. Scrabbling for something to hold onto, it's no use for the vortex already has the Senior Designer in it's grip and ripping him off the platform. His fingers bleed as he roars being torn away from his home.

Since the space bridge wasn't completely working properly, it doesn't stay open long and closes before help can be called. Mouth gapping the rookie can only stammer as Counterbore and Chamfer leap from their work areas to this one hearing the vortex activate.

"Where is Shockwave?!" the fellow engineer bellows. Still the rookie just points to the absent vortex gasping. "Say something, DAMN-IT!"

"Went-in-there…" he stammers out having no idea that the machine was even that far along in repairs to work.

Counterbore is already at the bridge's side, "Chamfer, it's cooling. It was active only for a few moments."

Chamfer grabs the rookie roughly by the shoulders, "What happened?!"

Counterbore snaps, "Chamfer that's not going to help. We need to calm down and review the data. Roughing up a stupid rookie isn't going to help. Go check the readings and I'll see what I can get out of him."

"His mate," the rookie wheezes even though he doesn't know who it is.

Everyone pales to that image of telling the silver miner that his mate is MIA. Couterbore gulps knowing that a member of his team has already taken the bonded pair's sparkling now this…. "Shit." He sighs and tries again, "We have nothing to tell at the moment but maybe you better get a couple more of your egg heads down here to help."

Chamfer nods and quickly punches his phone, "Timeflip, drop all projects. I need everyone here STAT. There's been an accident."

~~00~~

The message on his phone from the rare but familiar number makes Megatron laugh. Dialing it back he leans against his locker rather cockily, "What's wrong smarty-aft forgot to charge your phone?"

"Megatron…," Timeflip's voice is wavy with worry to the mech's name. "There's been an accident….."

Clenching his hand to the phone, he sinks to the bench, "What happened?"

"Forgive me, but I'm coming to get you. Meet me outside the locker room please," she asks with full respect but also not going to take no for an answer.

"Give me just a moment." He shuts the phone and slams the locker shut. He's working at a sight too far from Kaon for regular transport. Even hiking back to the ground bridge would take too long. Waiting for her will be his only option to get the information he needs quickly.

In a huff he is outside the mobile locker room's main doors. Sure enough there is the dedicated and cute-skirted femme from his mate's division waiting for him. She looks far from cute right now. More like haggard, worried, maybe even a tinge frazzled. Striding towards each other, her light topped helm is already blinking by the time they are face to face.

"I'm sorry," she says and lays a hand to his arm. Normally he would have recoiled from her touch (or any unwelcome femme touch) but there isn't time to argue and he is warped from here at the locker rooms to Bay 5 of the Construction Zone back in Kaon. Landing off to the side to the bridge that caused the accident, she now grips his forearm.

"Please, stay here while I try to explain what I know. Shockwave was helping with the repairs to this complicated bridge. The mech was new, just a rookie. Yes he shouldn't have been here for this type of operation but there really wasn't much of a choice with construction being short handed due to the flu and various other things. -"

Shaking her hand off, cuts her off with his snap, "I don't give two shits for all of this, femme. Just tell me where Shockwave is!"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you… we don't know." It pains her to tell the mate of her boss that he has gone missing. For she knew how hard it was to hear the news of Barricade being shot, but at least she knew where he was! This is far, far worse.

Megatron flicks the light on the top of her helm making her wince, "Go blink'n find him then!"

Timeflip winces and then just stares at him for a few moments trying to figure out exactly what to say. At least when Sliderule was stupid enough to try move the filing cabinet and threw out his back, his mate had been pissed but only mouthed off. Nothing like this physically violent mate capable of oh so much more. And she knows it! She's seen him angry with his subordinates. Sure this maybe peace time but we aren't talking about just anyone who went lost. We're talking about his BONDMATE! Shivers run down her spine for a moment to get her self back together and away from the former leader's temper before her brain conjures up any further deadly images to the crew in this room.

Wisely the young former faction associate takes three steps back from her former powerful leader and crosses her arms using her most respectful tone, "We are trying, Megatron."

Megatron knows he's looking at the company's buffer between the worried mate and the idiots who caused the accident, but still, he will not take this for an answer. "Doesn't look like it. I want to know everything now. And for Primus sake don't pander me, I'm not stupid."

"Fine, but not here. They don't need us interfering. Lets go outside," she points to the door but he doesn't move. Rubbing her arms, tries another tactic, "Alright, but if you make a move towards them, I will warp you home." He doesn't want to be pandered to, then she won't.

Towering over her, he bores his blood red optics into her bent back lemon ones. Timeflip gulps really wishing that she hadn't said that and also that Barricade was here to back her up right now. The hot breath of violence heats her face, "You wouldn't dare."

Taking every last bit of courage she has, grips his arm again, "Yes, I will." The staring contest continues. "I can't risk anything impeding the search… sir."

He shakes her arm off more aggressively this time and she steps another back. With a stomp of his own foot, she explains in layman's terms what happened. Megatron catches the gist of it, "Damaged haywire bridge… Activated… Took Shockwave against his will… Searching database for information to landing point… No leads yet."

Megatron's hands clench down tighter to his elbows, "How long until you do know?"

Timeflip chews on her lip for a moment, "With the smartest brain of them all missing, who knows."

"Call Perceptor, get him here now. Tell him I bloody well will have his aft in Shockwave office on the next bridge activation one way or another. Better yet, go get him yourself," he flicks his hand towards her light again, but not touching this time.

When she doesn't answer his threat by blinking her light he snarls again at her. "I gave you-"

Her optics well up as she softly denies her former leader's request. Both Barricade and she respected him immensely then for what he stood for and even more now for what he gave up to heal their world. This is not easy for her to say, "I don't take orders from you any more, Megatron."

She wasn't going to do this but her hormones are such a mess on top of seeing personal hurt to one she had promised to serve in the past who now cares for Shockwave more than life itself…something she can most certainly identify with! Her current new duties override a lot but can't over right her jangle of emotions. She swipes the tears away swiftly, and reaches for her phone to scroll through for Soundwave's number.

"Ah fuck don't tell me you're going to cry because I simply snapped at you. Primus!" Megatron is so angry at why he can't get what he needs when he wants to bring Shockwave home. And to top it off has to deal with the stupid femme that Shockwave finds valuable to his department going all teary. How pathetic. "Then who the fuck do you take orders from so I can get you to just go warp over and get the nerd?"

Timeflip stops just before pressing the contact's number. Looking up to the former father, she presses her hand over her sparkling and tries to keep a calm tone, "Barricade's sparkling."

Megatron stops and stares at her hand's placement. The whole situation changes right there. With a silent curt nod from him, that she understands well enough, continues her explanation. "I have to be careful on how far and how often I use my warping while carrying. But this I promise you, Megatron: I do not care where, when or what it takes; if they get a lock on his location, I will go. And so help me only Primus will be able to stop me. This time, he will NOT refuse my extraction unless you tell Barricade and then we both are screwed."

Megatron knows that Shockwave would never let him hear the end of it if someone lost or injured their sparkling to save him. Instead Megatron takes the phone from her hand and presses the button. No anger in his voice this time. Just respectful push of urgency, "Soundwave, it's me. There's been an accident. I don't care what it takes, please get Perceptor here, now."

After closing that call, he scrolls through her numbers and finds it. Making the next call he cocks his former ordering glower, "Barricade, come take your mate home before she does something stupid." And closes it up without waiting for an answer. Now it's her turn to gape. He gives her a retorting smirk slapping the phone back in her hand, "Fine, you don't take orders from me, then listen to him instead."

"But you have to-"

Megatron strides against the back wall to stay out of the way of the research crew but clearly he isn't going home, "I'm not going anywhere until he comes home."

Now Timeflip does have to turn aside for the tears are beginning to choke her. It sounds just like something Barricade would have done for her…. Or did. Walking out of the room she knows she has to get her head together. Not only is her missing boss counting on her to be clear headed, but so is her whole team.

While they stop all projects to search data files and energy readings and such, there are customers who will not be so compassionate to their purchase being delayed. She can not crumble and cry or scream at them. No, she has to be cool and calm. On top of all that, she needs to help Dovetail keep this from crumbling to a war between the two departments again. There can be no blame between who 'configured it that way' and 'well who connected it wrong'. There's no time of any of that crap.

A mistake has been made, now it needs to be fixed and found. With a sigh, she heads back to the office to begin those calls.

There isn't really much for her to do except to bring down anything they ask, have food brought in and then wait in the lobby for the company bridge to deliver the red and black professor. At the close of the vortex, the skinny red and black former Autobot Scientist steps down with a sea-foam green femme at his side. Respectfully Timeflip extends her hand, "Professor Perceptor, thank you for coming on such short notice. This is the first time we have ever encountered an incident like this."

Perceptor nods and introduces his assistant, "Moonracer will be assisting me. She is quite versed in the scientific field as well."

Timeflip's hand stills in the grip of the firm femme's. Even though she bares a sweet smile now, it's well known what a sharp shooter she is. One of the top five femme's on Lord Megatron's kill list. Here she is now as a sweet thing?

"Is everything alright?" Moonracer asks quite sweetly concerned.

"Ye-yes of course, this way please," pulls her hand free directing them towards the work area.

Agonizing time passes. Barricade calls her back about the voice mail message he got from her number with Megatron's voice. She tells him the truth of the situation but also that she really is needed here at the office.

"Babe, I understand, you know I do. I'm working on something now too and when I get done I'll come there. If nothing else, than to sit with you or bring you guys all donuts, alright? Just, take it easy and try not to get yourself into a tither."

Timeflip bites her lip, "Too late for that, but still I'm trudging on. I will not give up."

"That's my mate. Okay, see you soon," he sends her all his support.

Closing the phone she hears her name called and heads back over to the laptop to pull up notes on a failed experiment from ten lunar cycles ago. All the while, she is very aware of Megatron lurking in the back ground….pondering and plotting?

At one point, Megatron stops his pondering pacing and heads right over to Timeflip before her laptop. "Have the authorities been informed yet?"

Her optics blink in total confusion as she looks up to him, "Pardon me? Authorities? What do you mean?"

He narrows his optics to cold hard facts, "Shockwave is no idiot. While you nerds are all trying to figure out where he is, he's probably trying to figure out how to get back. You know like walking to the nearest bridge, space port or semaphore outpost."

That confuses her but he presses on, "He's a genius and a survivor. On top of that, bonded to a miner. He knows our signals when our radios go out and we get separated. He knows basic communications signals as well as several other languages. Shockwave is going to do everything he can to let us know he is alive. I know!" and cracks his fist to his chest.

They both know the Guardian of Cybertron had to do a lot of creative things for himself while stranded. Also he had been trying to communicate with Earth for how many vorns trying to reach his faction? All this is beginning to make sense to her. Yeah she knew Shockwave is mentally strong and resilient, but this was something she hadn't considered. Survivalist. Turning fully she notices that look on Megatron's face, "What are you thinking?"

He looks around briefly, finds a marker and then grabs her elbow. With a tug, she stands and follows him to a blank wall. At one end he writes WI in a whip of the logo then encloses it in a box in his sharp fast left-handed script. "This is here," points to the floor. Then he pans his hands out showing the vastness of the blank wall representing infinite space. "The Nerd Herd over there is searching all over for this." He puts one tiny dot far out on the wall and then tugging his smirk to one side makes a head-only sketch Shockwave that is so cute everyone would know who it was a mile away. Complete with a lonely optic look.

Then he steps back, to which she follows. "Look, I may not be a math wiz, but everyone can see the chances are slim." Then he looks at her knowing she was the warping assistant Shockwave had lost during the war, "I'm sorry. During a war it wasn't prudent to waste limited resources on one-"

She smiles helping him out and with a wave of the hand puts away the past, "-One measly lab rat, yeah I know. Don't think about it. Besides, he's no lab rat-"

Glad that she understands half of his point and isn't taking it sourly, he points one finger in the air to the other half of his point, "BUT! Our resources are not limited this peace time either, are they?"

"I don't understand." She frowns in her personal frustration to not catching on.

He huffs a little, "You nerds are all a like sometimes, I swear. Too damned narrow minded." She purses her lips but he ignores her pressing on. Starting at the WI he uses his hands to indicate a narrow band beam of direction, "They are looking along this direction for this one lone spot. (he points back to Shockwave's image) They are on a good track: try to narrow down our parameters of a search, very smart and wise and yes they might do it. But their band is only this wide." He pulls back and prepares his marker, "But while they are searching, Shockwave is probably sending or even have moved making his way back." He puts up a little radio tower on Shockwave's helm and shoots lines off of it showing transmission signals.

"Our sources are infinite at this time now and he won't be sending on a secret band either." He puts four or five marks on the wall, "What about our other off world mining outposts that would be willing to give him a lift home as a Wave employee?"

He makes one radio signal arc from Shockwave to one new dot. Then adds ten more, "What about all those other planets we already sold bridges too, that would be willing to give the designer a bridge home or a place to stay until we can pick him up?"

Then he puts a few more dots out there sending a line from Shockwave to one of those dots, "And what about-"

"May I?" She reaches for the marker. He willingly hands it over seeing the infinite possible connections. Striking a line to cut the universe, she write a list on the wall. The first two things are what he already said. "I can have Button contact our sales department and get that list and get on it. I'm sure Sangria will contact the mining division and help us get a universal statement prepared. What else do you have?"

Back and forth they make a list of people to contact. Then he turns to her, "I can not contact Prowl, but Barricade can. Get him to get in contact with all law enforcement divisions patrolling among the other planetary nations. Make it CLEAR he is a friend not a foe. And that he comes home in one piece or else."

Timeflip nods. Neither one is liking the cold chill that went through their spines. This APB will also alert hunters as well. Megatron adds one more organization to the list: Medical. Slapping the marker into her hand, he snaps, "I have calls to make," and strides away with that proud back of determination. This mission WILL succeed. Timeflip smiles. So this is what it was like to see him at the planning tables. Already punching numbers into his phone he heads out of the room.

Timeflip opens her phone and calls Barricade to explain. "Babe, Prowl's already on it. Don't tell him this, but sometimes those two are scary when they are on the same page."

"He's worried about Shockwave too?"

Barricade rubs the back of his neck and gives a rough chuckle, "Ehhh, more like worried about Kaon and Cybertron if Shockwave turns up badly."

It takes nearly two cyber weeks. It killed Timeflip to go home. What is she saying? No one on the crew wanted to go home, but knew they had to get some rest or else they wouldn't think properly and make more mistakes that could cost future lives or miss a very important little detail.

Late one afternoon, Timeflip is asleep on Shockwave's office couch with her head in sleeping Barricade's lap. Both shoot up when the news breaks from an exuberant designer banging on the door frame. "They found him! They found him! Sector QW3459. And one of our long range medical shuttles was coming back from a supply run to evacuation camp from that place that got ripped up buy a solar flare storm . It deviated course when we figured the projections in the QW sector! They're on their way home now!"

Barricade grips Timeflip's shoulder excitedly, "Megatron!"

Sliderule waves his hand, "Like a bat out of hell. Left a burn marks half way through the 'lot towards Kaon General."

Barricade leaps, "Shit the mech's gonna get himself arrested!" Without even a goodbye he dashes out of the building giving what chase he can.

Sliderule flattens himself to the door frame as the burly mech shoves past him, "Uh! What?!"

Timeflip giggles straightening herself up, "He's going to give a police escort before Megatron finds himself in the pokey."

"Oh, that wouldn't be good at all." He openly grimaces.

Wide awake now, Timeflip stretches and folds up the blanket, "Guess it's clean up time, hum?"

"We will get most of it, don't worry about it Timeflip. Already Chamfer and I are compiling our notes and making changes for current projects. Counterbore is putting new safety procedures put into place as we speak. We will need final information from Shockwave, of course, but only after he is back to work."

Timeflip nods and cleans up the office so that it is ready for Shockwave upon his return. Sliderule doesn't move though, which makes her still and look up. "I just wanted to say… this comes from all of us, including the construction department… nice work with Megatron. None of us could have handled him and none of us wanted to even though his idea was invaluable. He can be… ummm" He's trying to find just the right word to describe their bosses' bondmate. Sliderule knows there are times no one wants to deal with his own wife because she can be snotty, rude and difficult, but they just don't know her like he does. Likewise, probably the same is true for all mates. For Timeflip to have a common ground with the obviously upset miner (who wouldn't be upset at a time like this!) that was key and turned out to be more than helpful too.

"Intimidating?" She helps describing the silver mech.

"Yeah," he gives a light huff of a smile, "intimidating."

Timeflip stacks a few more data pads and wipes down the desk, "Well, he can be, I will give you that. But then again, so can you guys!" She smirks back.

"WHAT?!" She shoves him out of the office and closes the door. "Explain?"

Nicely as she can she explains, "You guys all had an opportunity to go to a university and learn things some of the rest of us didn't. Many of us had to learn our careers the old fashioned way and only got here by the grace of who we knew and breaking our backs to climb up. You guys had the luxury of posh homes, clean desks, and pieces of papers marking you with degrees from a safe learning environment. Please don't forget that. Sometimes you do have a tendency to look down on the construction and mining crews. They maybe grunts who are physically building what your mind dreamed up, but each without the other, you are nothing. This rescue mission really pulled you guys together. I know we almost lost Shockwave, but I think we gained a tighter bond with our divisions."

With that the elevator dings and Dovetail emerges sliding right into Timeflip's tight hug. "Is it true he's coming home?"

Sliderule rubs a hand on her feather marked back, "Yep it's true. Thanks to your team."

Dovetail looks up to him, "But it was my team that-"

He waggles a finger, "We have not heard the whole story yet so no one is to blame at this time. Let that worry just slide. Alright? Right now, we just need to get this company back on track and not let it break us," he winks to Timeflip who pats his hand. "Right, Timeflip can you get the Rotarian Council on the line and let them know I am on their project today?"

Dovetail steps back and heads to her desk as well, "Looks like I have some over time forms to get organized."

Settling back into their desks, the three get back to work. Later that day Button passes a memo around to both the design and the construction departments that they can take an extra day off to catch up on some much needed rest. Some take it, some just take a quiet day to catch up on neglected aspects of their waylaid projects.

Both Timeflip and Dovetail showed up for work on that furlough day but found their desk covered in construction warning tape with big huge warning signs saying "Out of Order." The femmes are about to defy the sweet shove to a day off when they find:

"Those sneaky twerps stole my mouse!"

"They took my key board too!"

"Hey! Where's my headset?"

Button comes rushing in from the elite division, "Some one stole my phone! Who steals a PHONE and put out of order signs on my … oh they got you too I see."

Huffing a puffing Sangria storms up the steps, "There's a security guard in my seat! A Rent a COP! They actually had the cogs to replace me with - what's all this?!"

With a ding to the elevator, Chamfer, Cooley, Barricade and Coyote step off the elevator together. Chamfer points to the femmes with a fake-fierce glower, "That's them officers. Those four right there need to be escorted from the premises."

Cooley waggles his dark brows and twerks his mustache making his central helm leaf wiggle too , "Oh yes they do look quite the trouble makers."

Sangria strides right up to Chamfer and pokes a painted finger in his chest, "Look you don't tell me what to do, do you understand me? I don't work for you and -"

Chamfer just smiles broader and broader with each word coming next. Bringing his hand up under her poking one, holds it and leads her towards the elevator as she continues to rant.

"Hey wait, where do you think you are-" She is trying to argue with him but her spark finds it so endearing that he ignores her rants by taking her away. He lifts her hand to his lips as the door closes also closing off the end of her rant.

Dove flushes as Cooley slides up closer to her, "Well officers, what do you think we should do with these difficult femmes?"

Barricade gives a rather wicked look to his beloved panning his hands over her sweet hips which already sends her body heating knowing what he can do to her. "I have a few ideas."

Coyote shakes his head, "Give it a rest, Barricade."

Pulling her closer he shoots back, "Look, you take care of your prisoner your way and I will deal with mine my way."

Button's optics blink with worry what the older terra cotta mech is going to do to her. With an exaggerated roll to his optics he huffs, "Good grief not everyone is a horny bugger like you." He gives Button a sweet smile, "Some of us still know how to charm the ladies."

Button flushes and Barricade groans, "HEY! I AM romantic! How do you think I won her spark in the first place? My gentlemech ways." He raises his helm to an elegant level touching his upper chest with dignity.

Coyote cocks a brow in disbelief. Barricade frowns and narrows his gaze, "Fine, I'll prove it to you." He turns to Timeflip and gives her a slight bow, "My dear, would you like to go for a carriage ride in the park and a stroll through the square after a light meal at the bistro?"

Timeflip really wants to fire back, _No I want a beer and a burger then for you to screw me to the moon and back,_ just to tease him back, but no. She can see his pride really is needing help. So she loops her arm through his like a true lady, "Sounds wonderful. Can we stop off at the book store? I heard there's new novel out."

Barricade sticks his tongue out at Coyote swiftly then returns to his elegant tone and asks ever politely, "Sure thing. What's it about? Maybe I'd like to read it too."

"Its right up your alley, darling: Zombies and Aliens."

Barricade's romantic façade just crumbles at this point when his optics pop wide like a kid over a new comic book. "Oh cool! Let's go!" and tugs her hand towards the stairs making her stumble in following.

Coyote places his hand to his forehelm, "The boy is hopeless."

Cooley laughs patting the shoulder of the terracotta partner, "Ah but he is bonded, so not a complete loss."

"Yes, but he's also going to be a father all too soon. I just don't know about him some days."

Dovetail smiles, "He's so cute. Timeflip said he's already bought a train set for their sparkling and has tested it out….with her."

Coyote shakes his head with nothing else to say. Dovetail looks up to her 'warden', "Well seeing how my desk is broken, what's your plans today?"

He curls an arm around her waist hitching them closer, "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me. There's a new one out."

She bites her lip and then snickers, "I heard it's based of a book."

He laughs knowing exactly where this is going. "Hey Coyote, Button why don't you two join us."

"What's the movie about?" Coyote presses the button for the elevator.

Button snickers, "Zombies and Aliens."

Coyote groans.


	16. Chapter 16

Timeflip 16

With all the worrisome research at Wave Industries and the special investigation Barricade has been pulling recently, it was really nice to just have the day together. At first she had felt guilty about abandoning work for the day (even if the executives and her bosses were shoving it down her throat) but as the day progressed, she found herself falling more and more in need of this day.

No there are no carriage rides in Kaon like Earth's Central Park or Iacon and Crystal City. Instead, there are nice paths, some charming shops and even a few art galleries. Yes it's true that Timeflip and Barricade never officially dated during school, but they did have clubs and some field trips that had them grouped up together. Spending time together. Even during their time in Tarn after her return (before they bonded), they enjoyed just walking and discussing things together.

Sometimes people take for granted the art of a conversation in a relationship. How to discuss things. Not everything has to be a debate, not everyone has to be 'right'. Nor does everything have to be agreed upon. Sometimes it's just interesting to see the other's point of view on things.

"Looks like a duck turned on it's head," he whispers to his date. Barricade is respectful to the artist in the room to keep his thoughts quiet.

Timeflip squints and whispers back, "And just how many ducks have you seen? For clearly that is a topiary."

He smiles restating his point, "Alright, it's a topiary of a duck on his head."

_Agree to disagree with a side of compromise_, she leans her smiling helm to his thick arm entwining their fingers and giving him a soft giggle. With that, he squeezes back and guides her around to the next room to see more pieces of art.

"Oh this is cool!" He gasps letting go of her hand. Taking one side of the pedestal, she examines it from the other. A swirl of twisting knotted glass with a tube through the middle. It looks like four or five different twisted bits in an abstract yet attractive tangle.

"Touch it," the gallery director advises the Navy mech.

Barricade stands back and sees the prices tag. Four months of their apartment rent? "Aw, nah that's okay."

Timeflip of course can't see the price tag from her side, but also does not touch knowing that normally in an art gallery you NEVER handle the displays. A tentacle of the manager lightly taps the clear glass crest on one end. To Barricade and Timeflip's surprise, a small stream of oil goes through the crest and then travels through the other curls and swirls. A tentacle touches another swirl and another stream comes to life. Like two snakes chasing each other through a maze, it's fascinating to watch.

"Okay this just became more than cool," Barricade is fascinated and entranced by the chasing streams. "I can't decide if this is soothing or mind boggling."

Giving a small laugh, the manager nods, "This is one of our most popular exhibits. I'll be quite disappointed when it sells."

Barricade knows a set up when he hears it yet has to admit this was very smooth line. "Well not to worry from me. Although, I just may have to come back and check on it again."

Tactfully turns down the purchase with the promise to return to the shop. The manager tips her helm back to his own coy line, "I look forward to your next visit then," and steps back leaving him in peace. "Let me know if you find anything that needs to be wrapped up."

When she is out of sight, Barricade scrunches down again to get a good look at the swirling abstract, "I want to know how they made this."

Timeflip smiles seeing the investigator in him come to life in a new setting, almost child like curiosity. Although he had been classified as a 'jock' he really does have an inquisitive mind. That's one of the things she just really likes about him. He never stops reaching and striving for more information just the trait to make him an excellent investigator and former interrogator.

"What?" He catches her deep gaze through a hole in the crystal.

"I love you, that's all," she lets it out in all sincerity.

That straightens him back up. Today was supposed to be about fun and exploration not about seriousness and worry. "Babe?" He doesn't like the serious smile on her face and move towards her. Cupping her face, "Are you alright?"

"I'm perfect, Darling," closing her optics to his warm touch and slipping her arms around his thick warm waist.

"I'm not tiring you out by making you walk all over the place, am I?" His wonderful fingers kneed into her temple

She shakes her head softly into his palm smiling even broader, "No. I just didn't realize how much I needed today alone with you."

"Ahhh, so you need the Barricade-ster?" Pulls her a little closer by an arm around her waist and snuggling her against his body where they can both watch the two streams of oil chase through the knots.

A soft cough is heard from a patron shooting daggers from her optics not at all approving of Barricade's show of public affection. He cocks a curious brow looking down at how he is holding his mate. One gentle supportive arm respectfully around her waist and one cupping her perfectly sweet face and cheek guard to his chest where they can watch the art work together. Instead of scowling at the patron, he turns to the gallery manager who is biting her lip as to how this confrontation is going to go. Not something she really wants to deal with.

Barricade beams to the gallery manager, "I did find a piece of art I would like to purchase. Oh wait, I already did." He turns back to flushing Timeflip, "It only cost me my spark and worth every drop of life I have." He presses his lips reverently to her forehelm. With a snort and another word from the prudish femme, Barricade tips his helm respectfully to the gallery manager and guides his mate towards the door. He knows the prudish femme is probably going to purchase that excellently sketched nude she is standing before and certainly he doesn't want to blow the sale for the gallery manager.

"Let's see what kind of a sculpture we can make with ice cream sundaes from next door, shall we my love?" Timeflip leans into him once more and they both hear the muffled snort of amusement from the gallery manager as they pass. Her optics are delighted at Barricade's love for his mate.

In the ice cream shop, Barricade gets them a large single banana split and two spoons. Together they pick out the ice cream and toppings. Like kids on their first date, they dive in and occasionally feed the other a bite.

"How's your investigation going?" she asks to check on his frame of mind.

Dabbing whip cream to her nose he tisks, "Nope. Work talk is off limits today. If I hear one mention of a diode, space bridge or a whoziwhatchamadoodle, I'm going to unscrew your light bulb."

Timeflip gapes and he shoves a spoonful of ice cream into her mock to close the conversation. "Ah, much better. Now, what do we do after this? Do you want to go to that bookstore or shop for our sparkling? Or skip all that and let me ravish you to a smoldering mess in the middle of the park?"

The large bite of ice cream makes her head sting for a moment and she has to squinch her face.

"Oh come on, our sex hasn't been that bad, has it?" he leans across the table teasing her.

She slaps one hand over his mouth and with a spoon in the other points to the mom with little sparkling picking out their cones. His cheeks flare bright red. Luckily neither the kids nor mom heard him.

So he pulls back and winks, "Alright fine. Option one, two, or three? I'm hoping to do all three but I'll let you chose in which order."

Timeflip is the one to flush this time to her silly mate as he plops another spoonful in his mouth waiting for her reply. "Well?!" He mumbles out with the mouthful. "Can you blame me?"

She giggles and knowing her face is on fire. How can he do this too her? With just a waggle of his brow and a sly comment, he is just too adorable and wonderful.

"Alright," he swallows down a bite, "Let's head over to the sparkling store and then to the bookstore. We can save the last for home of you're going to be that way." He does that thing again making her shove another spoonful in his mouth.

Barricade had to finish off the rest because her smaller frame was sure she was going to burst. Ever the gentlemech, he cleans up the dishes and she tosses the napkins. As she reaches to open the door, he leans over her head and holds it open for her. Once more she flushes. Barricade is really making this a full fledged date. Stealing sweet kisses here and there, buying her a paper rose which he tucks into her collar like a corsage, whispering sweet nothing in her audio….

Something begins to tingle in the back of her mind when instead of going to the sparkling store, he tugs her hand into a fabric store. To her surprise, he plucks up a bunch of stuff and pays for it. That's where her tingle becomes a ting.

He carries the bag and is too silent as he slips his arm around her waist and takes her down the block. Too silent. Too silent with a serious look on his face. Her ting is now becoming a warning bell.

"Darling, what is going on?" She tries to quell the ting.

He turns his helm ever so slightly and gives her a forced charming smile, "I saw that the church has a sewing club that meets on the weekend. I thought it might be a fun way for you to make some new friends that share your hobby."

That warning bell is now a resounding gong and she stops, which makes him stumble. Like two atoms colliding and blinding her for a second, she blinks. How did conversation of this club come from his serious domineer? He's covering something up. But what?

"What? Come on the book store is just around the corner." She lets him take her while running a series of possibilities through her mind. On and on he talks about this club that makes blankets for the battered femme's shelter, security blankies for the orphanage and foster homes, and others for the relief parties on their off world colonies.

It's not until he starts talking about some of the people in this group that it hits her. "Barricade! What is going on? And don't you DARE lie to me! If it's just work, fine tell me that, but so help me don't pander me!"

With a heavy sigh, he pulls her to the side of the walk way and into the shade. Setting the bag down, he grips her shoulders so she can't move. "There's another reason I need you today. The Chief has already post phoned my mission until the mess at Wave Industries had been resolved peacefully. But now… I have to go."

Timeflip lays hers over his on the shoulders to support him in is occupation. "Go where?"

"I can't tell you."

"How long will you be gone?" she accepts what he can and can't tell her, no matter how hard it is.

"I don't know," he sighs heavily.

"Are we talking cyber weeks or lunar cycles?" pleading for just an inkling of what is going on.

He shakes his helm, "I don't know that either, but I promise I will be back in time for the delivery!" That he clenches a bit tighter. "I promise you that, Babe."

Swallowing hard, she is strong and is supportive to him. This is not any easier on him than it is on her. "Can you contact me?" He shrugs this time with those deep red pleading optics. She reaches up and strokes his scarred chin, "When were you going to tell me?"

"Today, I just hadn't figured out when. I didn't want to ruin our day. I swear I wasn't going to take off without telling you. I SWEAR!"

She bops his scar with her soft fist, "Damn right."

He has to chuckle to that and give a relieved sigh. He can see she is not angry or coming unglued so he gives a playful tug, "Come here," wrapping his burly arms around her snuggling her close.

"I was thinking maybe you could see if that cutie Dovetail or even some of the other's from work might want to join you. I don't know what they do on weekends but maybe it would keep you from going stir crazy."

Her voice softens into his chest, "I …don't know."

That bothers him and pulls her chin up, "Hey, look at me, 'Flip." Oh, now sees it. "I know it's been hard for you to make a deep friendship with your warped background and all. It's hard to find someone you can trust and I don't just mean the facts. I know it's different for you femmes than us mechs. But it's time, 'Flip. You need to try."

"I'm scared that as soon as I make a friend something is going to change. They'll move away. Or they don't find me interesting enough for them and just tolerate me rather than actually WANT to spend time with me-"

Barricade puts a finger to her lips, "Look Babe, I'm not discounting your worries, but you are making worries before you have even tried. Dovetail is sweet and the things you tell me about her, I think you can trust her. Sangria, yeah she can be a bit gruff and sharp, eh, maybe she can rub you a bit the wrong way sometimes, but I have a feeling that if you let her in, she will not let you go easily. Timeflip, you are the catch of all friends. Maybe they are intimidated by you."

"ME?!" She squeaks in bright optic surprise.

His honest charming smile comes out, "Yes you. Patient, loyal, creative and protective. Who could ask for anything more in a friend? You were my friend even if you wouldn't date me."

She points back the facts that they both already discussed, "I COULDN'T date you!" His chuckling stops the rest of the past. So she rests against him and breathes, "I'll try, Barricade, I'll try.

Cupping the back of her helm he rubs, "Good. It will make my spark feel better if you have someone you can confide in or even stay with until I get back. I don't want your spark lonely for companionship while I am away."

"Okay."

A few more moments of snuggling, and he nudges her towards the bookstore. "Let's see if they have that book." She takes his hand and lets him lead the way. Once inside they have a glorious time poking an looking to all that is available. Some they remember and the plots were hideous. Others delightful.

Finally they find the book they were looking for. Timeflip picks up two copies though. Barricade's optic brows pucker in confusion, "Babe?"

"You take one with you and I'll keep one with me. That way we will still be reading it together."

His brows slides back into a daw and he leans in giving her a light peck, "Have I told you how romantic you are?"

"Mm, tell me, Darling."

He pecks her again, "You are too good for me."

Feeling the moment get heavy again, she smirks, "I would wade through time and space for you."

Shaking his helm, tweaks her nose between two knuckles, "Ah yeah, I should have seen that one coming." She laughs and they make their way home.

Once home with their take-out, they settle down for a well deserved rest for their aching pedes. Even Barricade was feeling it. After the meal is over, they snuggle down into the couch and crack open the book. Timeflip props her head into his lap as he starts the book. She smiles as he gets into the story with facial expressions and all.

About three pages in, she reaches up and pulls the book down so that he looks at her. "You're going to read bedtime stories to our sparkling, right?"

He snaps his finger, "Shoot! That's what I meant to pick up! I knew there was something we forgot."

Timeflip snickers and puts his hand over their growing sparkling, "We have time Darling. We still have plenty of time."

Letting his thumb rubs that warm spot, he hums in acceptance to her support. She's giving her blessing for him to take the time to do his next task properly while she waits and incubates their little one. "Alright, but I don't think this guy does," and pops back into the story, "Zombies are coming!"

Keeping his hand to her chest, she giggles and lets him get on.

Barricade doesn't know when it happened, but lowering the book, he notices his beloved has fallen a sleep in his lap. Setting it aside, he then takes her glasses off and sets them aside too. The Navy mech takes a deep breath and just soaks up the beauty of his dearly beloved in soft repose. Right here, right now, he wishes he could freeze time.

Reality pings him though with the chime of the time peace on the clock reminding him he has a mission to see to tomorrow.

Ever so carefully he scoops her into his arms and takes her to berth. He actually feels a bit guilty for taking her armor off while she's asleep even though she is his mate. Tucking the blanket around her, places a kiss on her forehelm. Before he pulls away though, he sinks to his knees and whispers a soft prayer for her protection while he is away and then another for his safety so that he may return to her…successfully.

Finding peace settling in his spark, he makes his way back to his desk and makes sure everything is in order and in his case. He picks up the extra book and makes sure to but it right next to his shuttle reservation ticket.

It's going to be a long hard search but he knows what is waiting for him back at home even if his mission. If nothing else, he will not fail Timeflip and their sparkling just as his parents never failed him.


	17. Chapter 17

Timeflip 17

First of all, thanks go out to my supporters. After a long talk with a close friend this week and a snigger-snort session with someone else, I felt the need to make a public acknowledgement of you: 'fly', NightStalker13, 1ForSorrow2ForJoy, KayleeChiara, AutoCon92. I know I have a several of followers (on da and ff) as well who don't review, and that is fine. The fact you are reading warms me. I looked you all up today. Hope you can feel that as well. Thanks to you all.

Oh yeah:

bCopyright:/b Timeflip is my son's OC and this is split off :devNiGhT-sTaLkEr13:'s universe {used with permission} and Wave Industries belongs to him as well. Most all other Transformers belong to Hasbro.

Okay I guess, Coyote & Button, Dovetail & Cooley, Button & Coyote, Cavalier, Chamfer & Sangria, Sliderule, Counterbore, belong to me. Art work links at my da sight.

* * *

With morning arriving, Timeflip snuggles into her warm mate. Both are awake but in no hurry to get moving. Letting her fingers fondle his helm bud as his fingers play over her chest they soak the moment.

"Hmm, I'm going to miss this," her fingers trace the graying trim to his adornments.

"If you want a cyber-kitten or a turbo-pup, get one. I'm sure the rescue shelter have a few who need a good home." His fingers play with the extra tiny warm spot in her chest as it moves ever so slightly from side to side. Kind of like a kitten following behind a glass door. He giggles when Timeflip shivers to the tickle.

"Oh you two are already starting that with me! Oh, okay maybe I do need this break from you."

Barricade snickers and rolls his helm to smirk up at her, "You love me and all my devious faults."

For that, she twists his helm bud, "Yes, but still you are a pain in the aft sometimes." He grimaces to the tweak and she lets go. With a sigh, continues, "As for a pet? I don't think so. Between you, taking care of those bosses and a sparkling on the way, I think the last thing I need is one more body to clean up after. No, not right now in my life."

He pans his hand over her cheek, "Are you sure you're alright with this? Me going on this mission, I mean, while you're expecting…"

This time she cups under his chin and lifts it with a serious expression, "I won't lie to you. I will fret and worry about you the whole time you are away but I'm not going to be an imploding basket case. For it won't do me or the sparkling any good and it would be a discredit to you."

Propping himself up on his elbows, braces himself over her. "Me? I don't understand."

She smiles and lets her copper hands grace his face temples to cheeks, "Barricade, you are a strong and loyal mech, and I'm not just talking about our bondhood. You were loyal to your parents honor, the Decepticon cause, even loyal to Tarn when you worked there and now here in Kaon on this new project." His jaw tightens down on the secret to his project, but she smiles broader. "Your spark did not call to me because I am a frilly damsel in distress that needs protecting. Your spark knew we were compatible in supporting, encouraging and yes leaning on each other in our times of woe and worry. I'm keeping this home warm, ready and," she thumbs her chest, "Growing." Now his smile comes out. "I know that things happen, hell we lived that! You can't control everything nor can I, and fretting about it certainly won't make things better. If I keep moving forward and concentrate on what I CAN control, it should keep me from going completely batty."

Barricade leans down and kissed her forehead, "Ahhh, I so don't deserve you."

Feeling the moment going too serious she sniggers, "Maybe not, but you're stuck with me now," and then adds in her own smirk, "and my little spawn."

He cackles and rolls over, yanking her down on top of his chest and wrapping his arms securely around her. His legs pin hers together between his thighs with no chance of wriggling free. "Hum, yes we are stuck together. So what are you going to do about it?"

Her evil smile comes out and she lowers her helm in mock defeat. With his laugher of triumph, she strikes.

"Oh heYY, mmm, oooooo," her lovely little lips make plucking kisses and nips to his throat and then his undoing, teasing little licks into his seams. "Oh Baaaabe, this away-mission is going to be hell and a half."

She licks and nips again, "Than I suggest you be swift and efficient and return home to me as quickly as possible."

"Yes Ma'am." He curls his neck back giving her better access, "Until then?"

"Investigate me," she blows a soft tantalizing order over his audio. He groans and does as she bid.

The drive down to the police station can fuels the apprehension tension starting to rise but not letting the other know it. With a forced smile to each other, Barricade entwines their fingers tightly and leads her inside. Several heads turn finally meeting Barricade's mate. She smiles to them but doesn't let go of his hand. Coyote is standing beside his half of their joined desk talking with Chief Prowl as the couple approach.

With a respectful nod to his partner's mate, keeps on with Prowl's conversation. "Look, I think this is a bad idea, Chief. I'm just saying. Sending any one of us out there alone is, stupid enough but HIM…"

Barricade turns Timeflip aside. Setting his case down, he pulls her so she can't see the other two officers talking. Latching his hands behind her waist so she can't escape or turn either presses his point, " 'Flip, you know I would take you with me if I could, but I have a feeling that if I took you away, one of your nerdy-mechs would chuck a protractor at me like a cyber-ninja star." She quirks an optic brow at him teasing her with something so serious. Keeping on, he dramatically rolls his back, "And then you will be in the pokey for using a compass as revenge. Maybe even a T-square, I dunno, but then that would leave our poor sparkling fatherless and the spawn of a criminal. Just can't have that now can we? So it would probably be safer if I go on this mission alone."

Timeflip's jaw drops. That had to be one of the funniest things he said to her at the craziest time to say it!

"What did you just say?" Coyote pops off and even Prowl just stares at the burly blue mech. "I heard a compass and pokey and spawn of a criminal while you're holding your mate. I seriously doubt you are fit for duty. Prowl?"

Barricade shoots Prowl a secret pleading look. Thusly, Prowl just huffs and flicks a hand at his annoying officer, "I see nothing new." That makes Barricade's lips purse.

Timeflip giggles burying her face into his chest, "I love you, Barricade."

Coyote shakes his head, "Timeflip, for as smart as you are… why him?"

Rolling her head a little bit she answers Coyote's question with a piercing gaze to Prowl, "Honor. The mech has always been honorable in his actions and true to his loyalty to Cybertron's citizens."

Prowl has no choice but to look away from her and poke his tongue into his cheek. He knows she was irrevocably hurt by Cybertron's Elite Forces. Majority of whom became Autobots and with him being a high ranking Autobot Commander, she's pinning some of the blame on his faction, thusly him. He also knows her mate's secret mission. Respectfully he takes a breath and pushes the accusation aside.

"Barricade, I need to brief you before you go." With a very respectful tone and a slight bow of his helm to the femme, "Confidentially."

"Yes, sir," Barricade lets his superior know he needs a last moment with his mate and then will be there.

"Timeflip," Prowl makes his leave. He doesn't offer his hand because he knows she will not let go of her mate to take it. Coyote follows Prowl giving the mates a bit of privacy.

"Hey, cut that out," Barricade gives her a scowling gaze.

Her body stiffens. "I didn't think I would feel this way seeing him. But-"

"Look, both sides have their own share of the blame as to what happened before. He's not feeling any better about his roll in the war. If anything, at times he feels worse because he couldn't stop things sooner. And-" he pokes her in the nose, "He was a Praxian Police Officer not an Iconian. Let it rest."

She presses her face into his chest, "Sometimes I feel so stupid for letting my emotions get the best of me. I should know better by being a Faithful Follower and just let things go. I know it says to forgive and just release it all, but I'm only Cybertronian. I am no saint."

For this confession Barricade wraps both hands around her shoulders nearly crushing her to his chest, "I know, Babe. I know. All Primus asks of us is to try."

"Should I say anything to Prowl?"

"No, it's fine. He understands. Just… try not to warp him into a slag pool when you see him next time, 'kay?"

"Barricade, I can't handle the teasing right now," she bangs a hand into his back. Now it's his turn to mutter an apology. Curled into each other, they try to soothe each other's past and present woes.

A couple officers come by and tease Barricade about snuggling his femme. "Am I damaging your reputation right now with having a 'moment'?" Timeflip asks.

Barricade scoffs, "Oh please." He lifts her chin and gives her a whisper, "They may know how to bang them, but they have no idea how to keep them." He leans in to give her a slow but devastatingly-passionate kiss that tingles her from light-top to toe-tips. Slipping a hand to the nape of his neck, she forbids him a retreat.

Those warm strokes and ever so slight movements of his lips remind her of this morning's slow love making. Her moan slips out all too easily.

Someone's encouraging whistle brings a smile to the mech-mate's kiss and thusly cooling the kiss down a bit before it can go too far. Still she doesn't let him go right away digging her nails into his neck. He chuckles but continues to kiss her.

It's Prowl's throat clearing that makes the mate's pull back with a couple last pecks. "Barricade, you have a commercial flight to meet and I have to go over this first."

Keeping his optics on her he calls back, "Yes sir."

Hard as it is, Barricade sets Timeflip back from himself and shivers from her lack of body heat. Then he stands up straight and adjusts his tasset whispering, "Damn, femme you know I'm packing ammo, right?" Her face flushes red and covers her mouth to the double meaning. Barricade and sees everyone watching. The whole station must be here and he flushes slightly. With a last sweet kiss to her he whispers, "Duty calls, Babe."

"Yes sir," she smiles back.

With a wink, he warns her he's going to make a crass announcement and she groans. He snorts and rather proudly raises his head scanning them all while arrogantly strides towards the Chief's office, "And that -younglings- is step one on how to make a sparkling. Hope you all took notes."

With a devious curl of his helm over his shoulder punctuated with a sultry look so everyone can see how much in love with her he is, "When I return, I'll show you step two."

Timeflip's face burns red hot and she buries it in her hands. A few warm laughs go out and also a few scoffs. One actually whistles to the statement and Barricade gives him a salute. Prowl whacks him up the back of the helm when he makes it to the office.

Coyote shakes his helm coming back over to her, "I can't tell who is more insane. Him or you for bonding to him."

"I ask myself a different question every day: why has Primus gifted me with one who is completely devoted to us when others don't. What makes us so special?"

Coyote smiles, "That crazy mech is damn lucky."

With a bit of coy arrogance herself, spans her left hand out flat so both she and Coyote can see Barricade's ring on her hand, "Yup." The terracotta mech snickers.

Prowl has Barricade take a seat pulls up a data pad. "I've taken a look at your notes and then also talked to Ratchet myself. I've made a few inquires with a few off-world people as well. I agree with your destination, but not your flight path."

Respectfully, Barricade leans in to hear more wise information from the former tactician. Together they work it out and come to a final agreement and communication plans.

Handing the data pad and flight tickets over, Prowl leaves him with one last question: "What if you find them and they don't want to come back to Cybertron? Have you thought about that? It might be too difficult."

Barricade swallows, "Yeah, I did. This is one of the reasons I didn't tell Timeflip what I was up to. I can't stand the thought of her pining again."

Prowl plunks a hand down on the shoulder, "You have my blessings, Barricade."

Barricade smiles, "Thanks, Prowl."

~~00~~

One commercial flight to Velecitron. Another transfer to Charr, and then a side step to Traal where he picks up a personal shuttle.

The cute little femme has to ask him the standard questions for the rental but then throws in some questions that are not standard. Time is not his friend right now and irritation of not getting on his way is making him a bit snappy. He's been working on this for lunar-cycles beyond cycles and being delayed by one flirty-femme is not helping him one little bit.

He takes a deep breath and reaches for the access key, "Look, the extra attention might be flattering, but it's delaying me."

"Delaying you from what?" She shutter her optics.

That's when the tingles go up the back of his neck. Ah, this is how some of the pirates and hunters are getting their information. He most certainly does not want to reveal his occupation to this loose tongue. So he uses his other ace, "Getting home to my mate. So thanks, but no thanks. My spark is claimed."

She tries to reach out and be coy, but his temper has had it with her trying to weasel information out of him with this disgusting prostitute-tactic. Not only is she out trying to do damage to weak bonds, but to sell/blackmail …

He growls and crushes her fingers tight as they try to touch his hand, "DON'T touch me you viral-carrier and betrayer." He tosses her hand aside and then uses the hand sanitizer to emphasize his point.

Her jaw goes tight to the truth. She slaps the contract down and he signs it. "Good DAY, Mr. Barricade," she snarls back.

That makes him give her his charming smile, "Oh I will."

Back home in Kaon, Timeflip heads to the grocery store. One of most wonderful things this new Golden Age of Cybertron has brought is new textiles and new varieties of Energon. Not just sweets, but so much more.

Rolling a 'strawberry' through her fingers, a mech comes over and picks up a 'apple'. "So how do you decide which one you want?"

Timeflip looks over to him as he compares three apples. Holding one up he explains, "I work for a 'produce' company and we are curious what makes a consumer pick one over another. Sure they should all be identical, but when you are introducing an organic factor to a liquid-radioactive product, you never know what you are going to get."

Timeflip smiles, "I like the way this one smells with this texture to it. I guess there's no logic to it, purely just a personal choice."

He nods and moves a little closer to her with a warm smile, "Like deciding to wear adorable glasses instead of having surgery?"

Timeflip smiles and flushes a little. Oh this guy is sweet and charming and just a tad shy. Biting her lip, she's just not sure how to let him know she's taken without blowing his sweet-spark. She waits seeing if the opportunity comes up.

He picks up a lemon, "You know, these match your unique optic color. Is it the lenses or your natural color?"

She smiles again and reaches out with her left hand to put some strawberries into a basket, "They're naturally that color."

He picks up a berry near her hand and then stills, "Let me take a guess, you've been to Earth?"

That surprises her and she nods putting the basket into her cart, "Yes, I have in fact. What makes you determine that?"

Now it's his turn to tint slightly pointing to her Navy blue ring. She looks up to him and sees a most respectful look to her. With a light laugh he explains, "They at least have a tradition that keeps the rest of us from making a complete fool of ourselves. Sure being bonded during war time it was a necessity to keep it hidden but now. Heh, even our gestational-carrying is not visible thus leaving several of us making fools of ourselves." He shrugs slightly. With a slight tip to his helm gives her his final compliment, "I'm glad to see you and your mate have picked up on this new tradition. He's a lucky mech."

Timeflip covers her spark with her marked hand, "More often than not, I feel like the lucky one."

He sticks his hand out, "I appreciate you taking the time to talk to me, Ma'am."

She shakes his hand and smiles back, "And I appreciate the work you do. Many of my friends and I are enjoying this enterprise you are involved in."

As a profession he leans in, "Which one is your favorite?"

Sheepishly, she points to the pineapple on the end. With a silent fist pull he marks his delight. "Ha! Can't wait to tell them that." Then with a happy whistling tune and lift to his step, he strides away. Timeflip shakes her head and continues with her shopping.

~~00~~

After more than a three days of non-stop shuttles and transports, Barricade finally comes to rest on a forest-organic planet. One spot has been cleared out for a landing pad and he makes a careful landing drifting towards the signaled parking spot. When the ground crew comes over to finish with final docking protocols, Barricade is sure his legs are going to crumble beneath him. Hanging onto the ladder for a moment, he gathers his wits.

"You don't look so good," the crew chief quirks a brow.

Giving a weak smile, Barricade chuckles, "That's okay, I don't feel so good either."

"We have some good medics here, let's get you checked out, Space Barnacle."

Barricade really doesn't feel like there's much of a choice and besides what better place to get information than a location that has probably seen everyone at one time or another? So he lets a young mech take him to the clinic.

The Kaon Officer notices that majority of the shelters here are fabric tent like structures. "Is this colony still in refugee status?"

His young chauffer shakes his head, "Well, not exactly. If you made it here then you went through some pretty rough storms and must have had a pretty good guide."

Barricade nods, "You can sure say that again!" His head is still buzzing from that last asteroid shower he had to weave his way through. He felt like one of Timeflip's needles punching through the fabric of space and making it's way between the abstract moving boulders.

The younger one chuckles and explains, "In order to get larger supplies out here will be tricky and the chance of exposing ourselves for that is not worth the trade off."

Barricade looks over to him, "You do know the war is over, right?"

"Yes, we know is may be over on Cybertron, but not in some of the sparks still healing here." For as young as this mech is, he sure is mature. "Here we are," they pull in.

The younger one helps guide Barricade inside. Taking him to the receptionist's desk, Barricade just stares at the rare combination of red and copper. He would know that bun-of copper curls on the top of the helm anywhere.

"Bezel, I have a tourist with a bout of space wobbles for you." The young mech teases.

The mature femme turns to tease him back but as soon as she sees the Navy mech all teasing falls away leaving the clipboard in her hand to clatter to the table top. "Barricade."

Its then that Barricade notices the slightly younger red and copper femme. She turns at the sound of his name. "Bell…" he breathes out.

Bezel leans over the counter to clap down on his hands, "Please, Barricade tell me. My daughter! Your son. Please…"

The young mech glances between the three of them, "Y-you know each other?"

* * *

Yup I left you a cliff-hanger.


	18. Chapter 18

Timeflip 18

**A/N No I have not lost interest, just wanting to give this my best. Timeflip deserves the best I have to offer and when RL piles on, well... half started projects get put on the back-burner. So here you go. No, I haven't started 19 yet, but I do have my notes. I would like to send a special shout out my friend on da called 1ForSorrow2ForJoy (aka Magpie to me). She has been an encouragement by drawing Timeflip and her friends Cooley & Dovetail. Please go check them out.**

* * *

"Barricade?" The red and copper matron grips the black hands tightly. "Please tell me what happened to our children?"

"Mom?" The red and white younger version of her mother softly interrupts, "That's not…"

Barricade finds his voice, "Mrs. Bezel, can we talk?" He says it ever so respectfully. Both his mother and father would be proud of him for keeping his manners even though he just wants to dash around the corner and clutch them both to his chest and let his tears openly spill forth. Not just for his mate, but for himself. How many times had Mrs. Bezel invited Timeflip and Bell's friends over for cookies and board games? How many times had Professor Patek shown them how much fun archeology can be? How many times had both of these adults opened their home to try getting shy Timeflip involved, but also an adult audios for kids who just needed someone to listen to them?

Now she's looking at him as if he was his father. In a way it's a compliment, but also a bit painful. Has war really aged him that much? Pulling one hand back, he brushes a palm from his face up over and antenna bud. Oh, right. His buds are starting to gray-silver around the edges. Even his temples are beginning to show time and wear.

With a sheepish smile, he grips her hand, "My mate is safely at home expecting your grand-sparkling."

Bezel gulps three times before all the information takes root. Bell takes Bezel's arm to pull her round the desk. Barricade finds his dizziness has vanished as he reaches out for his mother-in-law.

"My sparkling… my sweet sparkling is safe?" She pleads once more.

His strong arms shake pulling her into his frame, "Yes, my father made sure we escaped safely as well."

Even though he is taller than her, she does that motherly thing of cupping his cheek and giving him a look-over. With a smile, his optics glisten into a long forgotten parental touch. Bell looks up to him pleading for a hug too.

Opening his other arm, he pulls her against him. Now the tear does escape, "Hey there little-sis."

Bell giggles and pats his barrel chest, "Still got that donut-vice?"

Now it's his turn to chuckle back, "Worse than ever and I can smell them near by right now so watch out."

Bezel strokes his cheek once more, "You look so much like your father, 'Caide. How, are your parents?"

He presses his hand over hers to his cheek, "Gone."

"Oh darling, I'm so sorry." Bezel did so respect Barricade's loving parents. Both had gotten a raw compromise to their choice of bonding, but never ever did they regret it. Standing right here under her hand, is their legacy of love bonded to her own daughter: Primus' gift of Patek's love. Patting him again, she turns to her other gift, "Bell, why don't you take Barricade to our home and I'll-"

"No, Mom. I have a feeling you two need to talk about things I don't want to hear. I can finish up these reports. When the next shift comes in, I'll be home." She looks up to Barricade, "I'll catch up with you later, 'Caide, Get her out of here."

Barricade can't help but chuckle. She's got some of that same spunk as her blue sister as she walks round the corner and picks up the clipboard Bezel had been holding. That puts a cork in any argument her mother would try to bring up. The Navy mech brings the matron's hand to the crook of his elbow and guides her to the door.

"I think we need to talk." With a silent nod, she motions which way to go. "You aren't being hunted any more. With the war over, the warrants have been nullified, but some of what I have to say shouldn't be said in the open."

She squeezes his elbow in reply. He notices she keeps glancing up at him and then looking away. "What?" He teases.

"You look so much like your father."

With a charming-young smile he leans into her, "One of the best compliments I have ever heard."

Bezel laughs and leans into him. "I always knew you would be good for her."

Dawing his expression presses his forehelm to hers, "No. She's very good for me."

She smiles back, "Best compliment I ever got." His chest rumbles warmly in reply.

Down the path they walk until they get to a clove of trees. The nearest neighbor is not in listening distance and she pulls back the metal framed door covered in metallic-plyable fabric. Once inside, she motions for him to take a seat on the couch and she goes to get him an herbal-Energon drink.

"Are you sure you are past the space-woozies?"

Pushing a hand through the air, he shoves the thought out of the way instead asking his own, "So how did you and Bell get all the way out here?"

Bezel takes a deep sigh and brings the two tall glasses over. Taking the seat across from him so she can see him directly, she starts. "It wasn't an easy trip, that's for sure."

Barricade takes a sip then a deep pull on the drink, encouraging her to go on while enjoying her drink.

"The falsified documents only got us so far: off Cybertron. By the time we landed on Velecitron, it was known who was carrying false papers. Seems the individuals who made them also made a bunch more by selling information on who was carrying said documents." Barricade's hands still.

She gives him a pout to his worry. "Bell and I managed to find a smuggler. It cost me a few vorns of indentured servitude, but he was good to us. Or maybe I should say, valuable to him. My knowledge of several languages and filing gave me an advantage over some of his other… servants."

Barricade leans forward resting his elbows onto his knees. "No…," this wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

She reaches over and lays a hand on his knee, "Hey, it's alright. Bell worked as a translator as well thus adding to our value and protection. He had originally though Bell was going to be a liability but then found her to be an added bonus."

Silently, Barricade continues to shake his head.

"Look when he was able to trade us over to a medical transport for far more credits than he originally anticipated-"

Barricade can't hear the rest. His spark hurts so bad right now. Leaning his head into his hands he just tries to grasp it all. No, not slaves or servants. That was the whole reason for the war. She escaped a war of caste and forced assignments only to be a slave in another arena. No, no, no… this can't be what his parents died for.

"no." He painfully breathes trying to swallow down the pain. "no." Once more he mutters. Closing his optics, grounds his fists into their sockets. "Noooo..."

Bezel slides off her chair, to her knees and wraps her hands around his wrists, "Hey sparkling, the story isn't over yet."

Barricade chokes back his rage and pain, "You just don't understand."

"Do you want to tell me?"

Feeling his throat closing off, he shakes his head once more. He knows he won't be able to say anything with out tearing up again so instead decides maybe he should hear the rest of her story first. So he pulls his hands down from his face and presses them together under his chin, "Go on."

She begins to soothe his wrists as she continues, "Over time, a huge medical and refugee shuttle came in looking for translators. I was ASKED if I wanted to go. I knew the risks of walking away from the protection I currently had. Someone might recognize us on that huge ship and any potential stops along the way, yet it was also heading further away from this warring sector. I took it." Releasing his hands, spreads them wide, "And here we are."

With this, she pulls back upright and refills his barely sipped drink and her own. He takes a drink and can feel the metallic based herbs soothing him. Looking around he can see they have made this tent like structure a warm home. "These remind me of Mr. Patek's tents from his expeditions."

Bezel settles back in her chair and laughs lightly, "I thought so too. Kind of made me feel warm… as if he was here with us still."

Barricade focuses on her own weathered appearance before asking, "How are you?"

With a slight shrug of the shoulder, jaunts the helm, "I won't lie, Barricade. I got really sick a few vorns ago. They weren't sure if I was going to make it. Bell kept me going even if she said it was alright if I joining Patek." With that she looks down into her glass, "I just didn't know what to feel about Timeflip. I was so scared for her and yet…" She looks back up, "What happened to her after I left, Barricade?"

He reaches out and takes her hand. "They found out that Dad helped you escape. They shot Mom trying to get information from Dad. He wouldn't cave and fought them back. I helped him until they found out Timeflip was hiding with us…" He really doesn't want to worry his mate's mother but he presses on. "Dad stood over Mom's dying body and ordered me to run. We did…. I found out later what they did to my father during further interrogation. He never told them anything."

"Oh Barricade…," her whole body caves. Because of herself, Barricade lost both of his parents. Not just any easy execution either like Patek had faced. No, these bastards ramped up the punishment.

Feeling his optics water, Barricade squeezes her hand, "I got her into the labs of one of the Decepticon Army. Bezel, you should have seen her. With her little glasses and smock, she looked so cute. Like a little nerd in heaven."

Bezel gives him a weak smile. She would really like to smile big but it's a lot to grasp knowing two people died for her escape and her daughter had become a cog in the war. Barricade squeezes her hand again, "Like you, her Scientist Commanding Officer protected her the best he could…."

He looks away to cut off that next piece he knows he will eventually have to tell her. It's there he sees the art work on the inside of the fabric walls. Like a canvas, there is a beautiful family portrait and a mural on another wall. "I see Bell is still painting on the walls. Looks like she's getting better too."

Bezel reaches out and grabs his scarred chin snapping it back to face her, "What happened!?" She won't let him get away with pushing off the next piece of her older daughter's story.

He never could lie to a mother, so he swallows down and presses on, "There was an accident in a fire fight. I don't know all the scientific details, but she warped out and got lost in time on Earth. She… only came back about 3 vorns ago."

Bezel slumps in her chair, "Oooo Primus."

"In her optics, she was gone for two vorn before she returned to a destroyed Cybertron. She didn't miss all of the war, but did miss most of it… thank Primus."

Bezel looks back to her son-in-law taking in all the incredible information. Her daughter could have been lost in time and space forever, but she wasn't. She could have died in the war, but she didn't.

The mech before her is now part of her family, yet most certainly not the young thing she remembered. Nasty scar on his chin, graying temples, gruffer appearance, bulkier… and most certainly more mature. Hardened, and battered, but not beaten. He's taken the lessons of war and made a mature move. Mature enough to take the ultimate risk and give his spark to another. She gives him a warm smile, "So, when did you two finally act your feelings?"

That brings a bright flush to his respectable cheeks. Bowing his helm rubs into an antenna, "Um well… long story short, when I saw her for the first time in Tarn, I kinda accidentally kissed her and she didn't slap me."

Bezel rolls with laughter and rubs his helm top as if he was a youngling. "Oh goodness Barricade! You are just too funny."

Sheepishly he rolls his helm back to look at her, "We bonded just before she took a job in Kaon. I've since transferred and now work as a detective there."

Bezel is all smiles now and presses him on. "What is she doing?"

Barricade takes a long pull on his drink and tips is towards her, "This is really good! You should see about marketing this. You could make a killing."

Bezel shakes her finger at him. "Ah-ha, no. Two things; first you aren't getting off that easy buster and second, no. Nothing like enterprise will violate the sanctity and serenity of this place. You can take some seeds with you, but no. This place remains secluded. Now, back to the first part. What is Timeflip doing?"

"She's a secretary for and engineering and manufacturing firm. Her job -which I would never take on!- is to baby-sit and organize five genius creative nerds."

Her lovely red jaw drops, "Barricade Junior, I can not believe I just heard you say that! That's RUDE!"

He laughs right back and then squints in a charming way, "Oh come on. Patek would forget to eat if it wasn't for you! I saw the way he was. So wrapped up in his work that if you didn't pull him away he would have fallen into one of his own pots!"

The image is just too funny to resist (and way too true) that Bezel too begins to laugh.

On and on they talk until Bell comes home.

Pouring her self some of the herbal-Energon, she plunks herself down beside Barricade and tucks her pedes up under her aft. "So? Are we moving back?"

The one question Barricade and Bezel have been avoiding is the first one Bell asks.

"Ahhh…," is all Bezel can get out.

Barricade rises, "Look, why don't I go for a walk and give you two a private moment to talk alone. I don't want to make you uncomfortable with-YIPE!"

"Sit! Brother." Bell yanks him by the hip plate so he falls back down on the couch. Barricade looks to Bezel for help but she is too busy trying to hide her smile behind her glass so he scowls back at her.

Bell looks between her mother and her sister's mate. "Oh no, we are a family and we are going to talk about this as a family. How is my sister?" She looks to her mother for the answer mostly to judge her take on the situation.

Bezel sighs, "Happy. Safe. Comfortable."

"You want to see her, don't you? I know I sure do." Bezel nods but Barricade cuts in the next piece truth.

"Look I know after what happened to Patek, it might not be easy to return to Cybertron but you need to know that the government is different. There's a new ruling power. There are checks and balances. There are both former Decepticons and Autobots working together. Autobots to keep former Decepticons from rising again and Decepticons to keep former Autobots from getting too arrogant in their ways and bring the old Elite ways back thus making the need to bring the Decepticons back."

Bezel nods lightly into that. "Will Timeflip be upset we haven't returned sooner?"

Barricade laughs warmly, "You know her. She's a realist and practical, she won't mind at all. She's been fretting that you are even alive."

Bell claps her hands together, "Whelp! That's settles it! When do we go?" Both of the older bots look to the spunky one. Plunking her fists to her hips she frowns, "Look you two, as soon as I saw Barricade I knew I was going back with or without Mom. I need to see my sister and as much fun as this adventure has been, I'm a grown femme now and want to go back home." She scrunches up her nose, "No offense, but the choice in mates is limited here. I need one with more intellect."

Barricade chuckles and shakes his helm. Oh yes, Bell is most certainly a fully fledged femme. She looks the same age (if not slightly older) than her sister and has that gung-ho fortitude of Bezel mixed with the smarts of Patek.

Barricade hold his hands up in defense, "Alright. We will need to make arrangements for papers and a place for you to live, but that shouldn't be hard. I … know a couple people."

Bezel leans in, "Barricade! They better be legit or else-!"

Shifting his raised hands to the other femme in the room he defends again, "Hey, hey! Of course they are. I may have been a Decepticon, but dang, I am an honorable mech." Then peeking between his fingers he eeps, "Besides, my mother would have my aft, not to mention what my father would do to my helm buds."

The motherly figure still scowls at her son-in-law, "Alright, but I'm warning you…"

Barricade lowers his hands and takes one of each of theirs, "I would do anything to bring you home, but I will do nothing to jeopardize you remaining there."

Both of them squeeze back. Bezel then wrinkles her nose, "Barricade, there's no way I will ask you to support us…"

With a smile he grips again, "Well I think there is going to be a secretary going on maternity leave soon who may not be wanting to spend all her time being a working mom again after recovery. So I just might know a place in need of a part time secretary? Humm?" He drifts his teasing eyes to Bell who squeals and leaps to his lap hugging him tight.

Hugging her back he turns to Bezel, "I think she needs to go to college, what do you think?"

Bezel nods and winks back, "And I think I don't trust my grand-sparkling with just anyone's care."

Barricade grunts, "Ohhhh I know I DON'T!" His grip is near crushing. So much has been lost yet right now, a ton has been gained!

Bell pipes up, "The clinic here though?"

Barricade smiles, "You know… I just had a dastardly thought come to mind."

Bezel and Bell stare at that smirky charming look on his face, "What are you up to, 'Caide?"

Barricade beams so wide that even his antenna buds prick up…. "Heheh, Timeflip's gonna kill me but it's going to be so worth it….."


End file.
